Luz de Día
by ChelseaInc
Summary: Trunks hace un viaje al pasado alentado por el deseo de conocer a su padre y volver a ver a la mujer que amó en su tiempo. Pero en el presente se encontrará con que ella ¿ama a Vegeta? Pero su amor será capaz de superar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio *Ambientado en la película "La Batalla Más Grande de este Mundo" y en la "Saga de Cell". #Romantic
1. La Guerrera de Clase Alta

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Trunks viaja al pasado para volver a encontrarse con la mujer a la que amó, pero al llegar a la línea temporal de los guerreros Z se encuentra que ella está... ¿enamorada de Vegeta?

Una joven saiyayin de 15 años llega a la tierra como parte del "pelotón de Turles", pero después de que pierda todo lo que conoce, no tendrá más remedio de unirse al equipo de Gokú, y además, intentará que el príncipe de los saiyayin la ayude a sanar sus heridas, aunque él esté comenzando una relación con una "insignificante" terrícola.

Su vida cambiará cuando llegue al campo de batalla un joven misterioso, que sin saberlo, fue el verdadero amor de su vida en un futuro que ya no le tocará vivir. Las sombras saldrán de la vida de Trunks porque es momento de que la luz de día lo ilumine y sane su corazón herido.

NOTAS:

 **-Para ir directo a la parte Kalette x Vegeta, capítulo 8.**

 **-Para leer a partir de la llegada de Trunks a la línea temporal de los Guerreros Z, sáltense al capítulo 12.**

* * *

 **Los saiyayin que viven en la tierra no son los únicos que siguen vivos después de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta. Un ejército de estos guerreros se acerca a la tierra, entre ellos, una guerrera de 15 años con un impresionante poder de pelea.**

 **¿Son amigos o enemigos? ¿Quiénes son estos saiyayin y qué buscan en el planeta tierra?**

* * *

 **Año 765**

Las estrellas siempre me han encantado. Cuando era niña, desde el lejano planeta en que vivía, las veía todas las noches. Las trataba de contar, pero tras un largo rato me aburría y desistía de algo que ahora entiendo, es una tarea imposible. Cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba volando a través de ellas, tocándolas, conociéndolas, y es increíble saber que hoy, a mis 15 años, ya lo hice muchas veces...

 _Kalette_

Me llamo Kalette y tengo 15 años. Soy una guerrero saiyayin, y pertenezco a una raza que se oficialmente se extinguió hace 18 años, cuando un meteorito impactó nuestro planeta y lo hizo mil pedazos.

Y digo oficialmente, porque algunos seguimos vivos. Los únicos que se "salvaron" fueron el príncipe Vegeta y dos de sus cercanos colaboradores, quienes trabajaban para Freezer, un dictador espacial que fue muy temido por todos, y digo fue, porque ya no existe, lo eliminaron, como él eliminó nuestro planeta, porque lo del meteorito fue una mentira.

Gracias a que Freezer fue derrotado, nosotros pudimos entrar a este sector del universo, de donde pertenecíamos, pero del que tuvimos que salir para que el tirano no se enterara de nuestra existencia. Aquí habemos dos saiyayin más. El otro saiyayin de quien hablo es de mi hermano, Turles.

En realidad, no es mi hermano de sangre, pero sí de crianza. Yo nací 13 años después de que el planeta Vegeta fuera destruido. Mis padres se salvaron por casualidad, pues cuando les llegó la orden de volver de urgencia a casa, se encontraban en una misión en una galaxia muy lejana por lo que no llegaron a tiempo, y así se salvaron de una muerte segura. Entonces, tras conocer el destino de su lugar de origen, sospecharon y decidieron ponerse fuera del alcance de Freezer y tratar de hacer sus vidas en otro lugar, lejos de los dominios del tirano.

Yo tenía cuatro años cuando Turles llegó al planeta donde vivía KA-23, creo que era su nombre. Me encontró porque su _scouter_ ubicó un poder de pelea de mil 200. Sí, era yo, la pequeña Kalette nacida como una guerrera de clase alta en un lugar remoto. Turles le pidió a mis padres que me dejaran ir con él para que me entrenara y me convirtiera en un integrante de su pelotón.

Mis primeros recuerdos sólo lo ubican a él. No recuerdo a mi papá, Cabbage, ni a mi madre, Cinna. De ellos sólo sé que eran muy fuertes y que mi mamá era hermosa y tenía los ojos azules como yo. Como recuerdo suyo tengo una pulsera roja adornada con un pedazo de pirita, un metal plateado originario del planeta Vegeta.

Ahora, tengo 15 años y desde los 10, formo parte del ejército de Turles. Mi poder de pelea ha llegado a los 13 mil, algo que me emociona porque mi hermano tiene 19 mil unidades. Él en broma me dice que pronto lo superaré y me convertiré en la reina de los saiyayin. Como si hubiera tantos...

— Me pregunto en qué estará pensando la pequeña Kalette. Espero que no sea en derrocarme — me preguntó Turles riéndo y acercándose a la ventana de la nave espacial en la que viajábamos por el espacio.

— Sólo observo las estrellas. Sabes que me encanta hacerlo, hermano — respondí.

Él me acarició la cabeza y dijo con un tono paternal:

— Lo sé, lo sé, "Lettuce". Lo haces desde que eras una niña pequeña.

Por cierto, él me llama así, "Lettuce", que significa "lechuga", raíz de donde proviene mi nombre y el suyo. Lo sé somos raros. Por algo somos hermanos.

— Bueno. Prepárate porque falta poco para que lleguemos a la tierra — me dijo mientras se alejaba.

— Ya estoy lista — respondí mientras lo perdía entre los pasillos de la nave y mi vista se volvía a las estrellas y a la hermosa galaxia que aparecía ante nuestros ojos. La "Vía Láctea", le llamaban.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Poco a poco iré introduciendo la historia, pero trataré de hacer los capítulos cortos y fáciles de leer, aunque esto signifique más número de episodios.**

 **Por cierto, como saben, los nombres de saiyayines provienen de verduras o comestibles. "Kalette" es un tipo de lechuga (busquen en Google, si desean), y Turles, proviene te "tullece", anagrama de "lettuce", que también es lechuga. Los padres de Kalette son "Cinna" (Cinamon, canela) y "Cabbage".**

 **Un saludo, ¡los espero en el próximo capítulo!**


	2. El Ángel Saiyayin

**El pelotón de Turles se acerca a la tierra, sabiendo que el planeta tiene las condiciones favorables para que puedan llevar a cabo un plan malévolo que tiene en la mente.**

 **Kalette baja a la tierra donde tiene un encuentro con uno de los saiyayin que viven ahí y que queda encantado con su belleza.**

 **¿Qué ha sucedido con Trunks después de la muerte de Shadow? El joven viajó 20 años atrás para advertir a Gokú y sus amigos sobre la aparición de los androides y ahora está de vuelta en su época. ¿Qué planes tiene?**

* * *

 _Gohan_

Hola. Mi nombre es Gohan, tengo 8 años y vivo en el planeta tierra con mi papi y mi mami. Mi papi es muy fuerte, es el hombre más fuerte de la tierra y del universo. Vivimos en nuestra casa en el Monte Paoz, y ahora entrenamos fuertemente porque nos estamos preparando para defender la tierra. Hace un año, un joven misterioso vino del futuro a hablar con mi papá para advertirle que dentro de dos años, aparecerán en la tierra un par de androides asesinos con poderes sorprendentes.

Pero eso no fue todo. Ese chico le dijo a mi papi que él morirá a causa de una grave enfermedad, pero también le trajo la medicina para que se cure, lo que me hace muy feliz porque él vivirá y podrá pelear con nosotros.

El dia de hoy no entrenamos. Mi papi decidió descansar y pasar un tiempo en casa, y aunque mi mami quería que me pusiera a estudiar, él logró convencerla de que me diera permiso de visitar a mi amigo, bebé dragón. Quería verlo porque hace poco sufrió mucho. Esto fue a causa de un extraño incendio que afectó el bosque donde vivía él y otros animalitos. Afortunadamente, Krillin y yo pudimos controlarlo gracias a nuestro ki y con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón, le pedimos a Shen Long que le devolviera su hogar a nuestros amigos y ahora, ellos viven felices. Aunque a veces veo a mi amigo, comportarse de manera extraña, como si tuviera miedo.

 _Kalette_

Lo que apareció frente a mis ojos fue una de las cosas más bellas que he visto en mi corta vida. Sobre el fondo negro lleno de estrellas, un enorme planeta azul con destellos en verde y blanco nos impresionaba a todos con su belleza.

— ¡Gran Turles! ¡Gran Turles! — exclamó Almond, uno de los miembros del escuadrón que dirige mi hermano, que por cierto, se acercaba al control de mando de la nave en que viajábamos — Tengo buenas noticias para usted.

— Te escucho. Habla ya — respondió él mientras se paraba frente al ventanal para observar el maravilloso espectáculo espacial del cual eramos testigos.

— Nos han llegado informes de que la Tierra posee las condiciones ideales para que nuestro árbol crezca.

— Excelente — susurró Turles de forma casi inaudible. Luego, Almond prosiguió.

— Además, algo extraño ocurrió, gran Turles. Nuestros dispositivos detectaron señales de vida en la tierra.

— ¿Será posible? Si Kakarotto fue enviado para destruirlo. Ese imbécil no pudo hacer bien su trabajo. Pero eso no será impedimento para que hagamos lo que nos corresponde. La raza que vive en la tierra es débil e insignificante. Vayan ustedes mismos a revisar las condiciones para estar completamente seguros y lleven una semilla para comenzar con esto cuanto antes.

— Yo también quiero ir, Turles — intervine — Déjame tomar parte en esta misión.

— No intervengas, "Lettuce". Deja que vayan Almond y Daiz, ellos podrán hacerlo bien — respondió él.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia donde estaba mi hermano, me paré enfrente de él, (que por cierto, le llegaba a los hombros) y levanté la cabeza para hablarle.

— Por favor, no quiero quedarme siempre sentaba viendo lo que hacen tú o ellos. Yo también quiero tener más participación en tus misiones. Déjame ir, por favor — supliqué mientras él seguía mirando hacia la tierra.

— Gran Turles, si me permite opinar, esta misión no es riesgosa — intervino Almond — Usted mismo dijo que los seres que habitan en la tierra son insignificantes y no hay peligro para la señorita Kalette. Puede ir con nosotros, si lo permite.

— Aún si hubiera peligro, no estoy indefensa, lo sabes hermano. Sé pelear y mis poderes se han aumentado. Tengo 13 mil de poder de pelea — agregué, como si la cantidad de mi poder de pelea pudiera asustar a alguien.

— La pequeña Kalette quiere convertirse en la principal de mis guerreros — dijo riéndose — Está bien. Que vaya.

Finalmente. Turles accedió a mi petición asintiendo con la cabeza. ¡Qué bien! Iría con los miembros del pelotón de mi hermano para ver que todo salga a la perfección y de paso, sembrar la semilla del árbol que nos hará los seres más poderosos del universo.

 _Gohan_

¡Cómo me gusta jugar con mi amigo, bebé dragón! Esta manaña salimos al campo, corrimos en el prado, lo llevé a refrescarse al arroyo y luego nos acostamos sobre una alfombra llena de flores de todos los colores. A lo lejos, oí que mi papi me gritaba que la comida ya estaba lista, que fuera a comer con ellos. En realidad moría de hambre, y de seguro, mi mami habría preparado unos deliciosos platillos como los que siempre hace. Me iba a despedir de mi amigo cuando él comenzó a mirar hacia su derecha, hacia donde estaban unos arbustos con frutos rojos. ¿Alguien andaba por ahí? Parecía que sí, y mi amigo se desesperaba cada vez más, hasta que apareció la figura de un desconocido para mí.

—¡Ay, es una muchacha muy bonita! — exclamé al ver a una mujer aparecer ante nosotros.

Ella nos miró y sonrió. No era muy alta, pero se veía fuerte. Tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro muy largo, tomando en una coleta que le llegaba a la cintura y unos grandes ojos azules. Sin embargo, su apariencia me era conocida porque usaba un uniforme como los del ejército de Freezer y además... ¡tenía cola!

— ¿De dónde vienes? — le pregunté.

Ella dudó en responder. Pero luego habló. Su voz era muy suave.

— Del cielo.

— ¿Del cielo? ¿Eres un ángel? — pregunté mientras ella soltaba una risita burlona.

— ¿Por qué dices que soy un ángel?

— Porque he leído que los ángeles son seres muy bellos que viven en el cielo. Así como tú — respondí.

El ángel sonrió y se vio mucho más bonita de lo que era. Parecía que lo que le dije le encantó.

—Eres un niño agradable. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Me llamo Gohan, son Gohan.

— ¡Señorita Kalette! ¡Señorita Kalette! — se oyeron voces de hombres que gritaban detrás de los árboles, aún lejos.

— Me tengo que ir — dijo ella — Y no soy un ángel, soy un saiyayin, quizá no sepas que es eso pero da igual. Ah, y me llamo Kalette. Adiós.

El ángel comenzó a correr y desapareció en los arbustos. Y claro, con esa armadura y esa cola sólo podía ser una saiyayin. Lo que ella no sabía es que yo también lo soy, y mi papi, y el señor Vegeta.

 _Trunks_

Un meses, una semana y cuatro días. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Shadow murió. Para mí parece que fue ayer... Ayer cuando estaba conmigo, ayer cuando entrenábamos juntos y nos queríamos. Ella ya no está, pero yo la quiero de la misma forma. Sólo el viaje al pasado ayudó un poco a curar mis heridas y a animarme para volver a luchar. Esperanza. Su última palabra. Lo que me motiva.

Hace dos semanas días volví de mi primer viaje al pasado, a 20 años atrás. Esta experiencia fue más que emocionante, y qué decirles de lo que sentí al llegar a esa época, pelear y derrotar a Freezer y a su padre, y conocer a todas las personas de las cuales mi madre me habló tanto. El señor Gokú es una persona respetable, y quien me inspiró mucha confianza. También vi a Gohan, tan pequeño y con ese carácter positivo siempre. No le pude dar el abrazo que le prometí a Shadow porque debí cuidar mi identidad, pero sé que tendré otra oportunidad.

Mi madre, tan joven y bella como siempre, alegre, rebelde, encantadora. Así entiendo a mi papá por fijarse en ella. Pero no entiendo cómo mi madre pudo entrar al corazón de mi padre. Él, siempre tan apartado, tan solitario. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo fijamente mientras aguardábamos la llegada del señor Gokú a la tierra. ¿Podrán creer que me regañó por hacerlo?

"¿Qué tanto me estás viendo, idiota? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? Si realmente eres un guerrero saiyayin no sería algo extraño para ti, ¿o si?" Fueron las primeras palabras del señor Vegeta hacia mí. Rayos, papá, yo también te quiero.

Después de eso, hablé con Gokú cuando llegó. Me dijo algo que me impresionó, que sabía hacer la teletransportación. Realmente es increíble lo que él puede lograr. Le advertí de la aparición de los malvados androides tres años después y le dí la medicina para su enfermedad.

No pudo disimular su sorpresa al saber que mis padres eran Bulma y Vegeta, pero me prometió cuidar celosamente mi identidad para evitar que en aquél tiempo no nazca. Yo confió en él.

Ahora, estoy cargando mi máquina del tiempo para regresar de nuevo 20 años. También entreno para ayudarlos en la batalla con los androides, y verla a ella una vez más, Conocerla de joven y saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó con mi papá.

Por cierto, no les advertí de la llegada de Shadow y Turles, porque creo que no es necesario. Las cosas salen bien, el villano es derrotado y ella se une al grupo de Gokú. Siempre fue buena...

La máquina del tiempo indica que terminará de cargarse en 5 semanas.

 _Gohan_

Dejé a mi amigo bebé dragón en el bosque y volví a casa aún pensando en al ángel que acababa de conocer. Que niña tan bonita y además, saiyayin, como yo, como mi papi, como el señor Vegeta. Cuando entré a casa, me encontré con una reunión casi familiar. El maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Chaos estaban ahí y mi mami les había servido té a todos. Ojalá esta vez sea té de manzanilla y no té de oolong, que sabe terrible. Mi papá estaba muy feliz por la visita de sus amigos y Yamcha nos contaba lo que había pasado con una nave que compró con un préstamo que pidió a 15 años.

Una ráfaga de viento tiró su avioneta y fue pérdida total. Decidimos tomarlo con humor aunque Bulma lo regañó porque decía que Yamcha solo compraba esos artefactos para impresionar a chicas. Jijiji, Bulma estaba celosa.

Justo nos reíamos todos en la mesa cuando bebé dragón tocó a la ventana del comedor. Mi mami me regañó por no haberlo llevado al bosque (¡pero sí lo hice!) y me pidió que lo volviera a llevar lejos. Mi amigo se resistía a irse, me pedía que fuera con él a jugar y decía que no quería estar solo, pero no me quedó más remedio que casi correrlo. Cuando volví a casa algo extraño pasó. Kaio Sama llamó a mi papi. Cuando terminó de comunicarse con él, mi papá nos contó todo.

— ¡Rayos! Algo terrible ha pasado — dijo mi papa apretando los puños de coraje — Las raíces de un árbol maligno han invadido toda la tierra. Se llama el árbol sagrado. Originalmente la fruta de ese árbol sagrado sólo podía ser comido por los dioses. Una vez que el árbol sagrado asiente sus raíces todos los nutrientes de la tierra serán absorbidos para que pueda dar fruto y todo el suelo de este planeta quedará seco, como un desierto y ninguna planta podrá nacer en cientos de miles de años.

— ¿Osea, que si las raíces se asientan, la tierra morirá definitivamente? — preguntó Oolong, nuestro amigo el cerdo, no el té.

— ¡No! Si luchamos juntos, podremos evitar que eso ocurra. Vamos a destruir esas raíces antes de que sea demasiado tarde — nos animó mi papi.

Todos aceptamos y nos preparamos para luchar con él y salvar de nuevo a nuestro planeta.

 _Kalette_

Todo estaba listo. El árbol sembrado, las raíces asentándose y el fruto apunto de nacer. ¡Qué emoción! Cuando comamos ese fruto no habrá rival para el gran Turles y su pelotón. De ello hablaba con Almond, Daiz, Cacao y los gemelos Lakasei y Rasin, de la tierra y su "generosidad" para que nuestro plan marchara a la perfección.

— Nuestro árbol está a punto de dar frutos y todo gracias a los nutrientes de la tierra — expresó Daiz.

— No. Fue gracias a Kakarotto — completó Turles, quien salía de la nave para unirse a nuestra plática.

Teníamos ya cuatro días estacionados en la tierra, escondidos en una cueva para evitar a los intrusos. Y en estos días, Turles había mencionado varias veces a ese tal Kakarotto.

¿Quién era? Sólo me dijo que un _imbécil_ , pero nada más. Pronto me tocaría conocerlo.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y un agradecimiento especial para "Lg" y "Luis Carlos", que con sus comentarios me animan a seguir adelante (Aunque la cola de Gohan aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo ;) jaja )**

 **Este capítulo está basado en el OVA de Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla Decisiva por la Tierra y en el capítulo 122 de Dragon Ball Z, pero como mencioné al comienzo. La línea argumental y del tiempo de Dragon Ball Z está un poco modificado, por lo que los sucesos no saldrá exactamente como ocurren en la película.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. La Batalla Más Grande

**Los Guerreros Z van a luchar para terminar con la amenaza del árbol sagrado a la tierra y Gohan hace su aparición en el campo de batalla llamando la atención de Turles quien desea incluirlo en su pelotón.**

 **La táctica del guerrero es hacer que el pequeño le demuestre el "verdadero poder de un saiyayin". ¿Qué le espera al pobre Gohan?**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 _Kalette_

Turles y yo nos encontrábamos dentro de la cueva donde estaba nuestra nave, comentando acerca de los sucesos que habían ocurrido en los últimos días. Sin embargo, él se notaba inquieto, no al punto de sentirse agobiado, pero sí se le notaba atento a alguna otra cosa que sucedía lejos de aquí.

De repente, comenzaron a escucharse explosiones en las cercanías.

— Ha comenzado — dijo serenamente.

— ¿Qué comenzó? — pregunté intrigada.

— La batalla.

Mi hermano se concentró, supongo que para seguir la pelea entre sus hombres y no sabía quien, pero después de unos minutos, un niño apareció en la pantalla gigante que estaba en la nave, y ese pequeño atrajo la atención de Turles y la mía.

— Es muy fuerte. Debe ser un … — mencionó él después de ver al niño lanzándole una técnica muy poderosa a Lakasei y Rasin — Si no hay duda, ese niño es un saiyayin. Su poder de pelea es de 10 mil — añadió mi hermano lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Un saiyayin? ¿Con 10 mil de poder de pelea? Casi a mi nivel... Pero si mi memoria no me traicionaba, ese niño era el mismo que había conocido hace días. Aquél que me confundió con un ángel.

 _Gohan_

Mi mami no dejó que yo fuera a pelear con mi papi y sus amigos, así que tuve que quedarme en casa. Varios minutos después, ella se puso a hacer las labores del hogar y de puntitas, bajé de mi cuarto en la segunda planta y salí de la casa. Buscaría a mi amigo bebé dragón, a quien tuve que prácticamente correr de mi casa. Ojalá no se haya enojado conmigo.

Llegué a su cueva, y vi el agua y las frutas intactas. Oh no, seguramente ya no quiso ser mi amigo y se fue porque lo traté mal. Salí de la cueva con tristeza cuando lo vi y el vino hacia a mí y me lamió la cara. Mi amiguito no estaba enojado.

Sin embargo, los cariñitos debieron quedar para otra ocasión porque bebé dragón se mostraba muy nervioso. Me indicó que me subiera encima de él y me llevó a donde estaba sembrado el árbol sagrado del cual habló mi papi, y él junto con mis amigos, peleaban con varios hombres muy fuertes, que vestían armaduras de saiyayines y scouters como los del ejército de Freezer. Tenía que intervenir en la pelea.

 _Kalette_

Turles estaba maravillado ante la destreza del pequeño saiyayin. Con la mirada atenta seguía cada uno de los movimientos de ese chiquillo y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Quizá esa misma sonrisa tuvo cuando me encontró en una galaxia lejana 11 años antes.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunté cuando se disponía a salir del lugar.

— A arreglar unos asuntos. Quédate aquí y no te muevas — me dijo con autoridad.

Alcancé a balbucear una pequeña protesta que por supuesto, ni oyó ni atendió, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me sentaba bufando.

 _Gohan_

No fue fácil para mí combatir con esos mellizos malvados, pero después de dos poderosas técnicas, el Kame Hame Ha y el Masenko, pude vencerlos a ambos. O al menos eso creía. Al dejar de pelear me dediqué a buscar a mi amigo. Pobrecito. Seguro se asustó por la pelea y corrió a esconderse.

Desde las alturas eché ojo por todo el lugar, pero no podía encontrarlo. Mientras volaba choqué de espaldas con algo... Mejor dicho, con alguien, que me sujetó fuertemente. Era mi papá vestido con el traje de los saiyayin.

Pero no, ¡el no podía ser mi papá! Así que intenté zafarme pero él no lo permitió. Me dijo su nombre, Turles, y que era tan parecido a mi papá porque ambos eran saiyayines de la clase más baja.

— ¿Acaso no quieres unirte a mí? Podrás viajar por todas las galaxias, destruir planetas, ser un guerrero, tendrías toda la comida que quisieras y vino para embriagarte. ¿Qué más puedes pedir, niño?

— ¡Jamás haría eso! — grité a todo pulmón mientras intenté golpearlo en la cara con un puño.

— Ey cálmate, no te precipites — me dijo Turles deteniendo mi ataque — Ya quedamos pocos guerreros saiyayin así que será mejor que seamos amigos.

Pero el tono amistoso de sus palabras no tenían que ver con la forma en que me apretaba el cuerpo. Me dolía y parecía que iba a estrangularme.

Entonces, el señor Piccoro llegó a defenderme, aunque el saiyayin no se inmutó. Con una bola de energía nos sometió a los dos y mientras el señor Piccoro yacía en el suelo, a mi que llevó a otro lugar. Ahí habló de algo como el valor de ser saiyayin o el verdadero poder de estos guerreros.

Entonces otra bola de energía apareció en su mano y de pronto, sentí como me crecía la cola de nuevo. No quería mirar hacia arriba, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero él me tomó y con sus manos, obligó a mis ojitos a ver a esa bola de luz que imitaba a la luna en el cielo hasta que perdí la conciencia.

 _.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Este capítulo estuvo basado en la película "Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande este mundo".**

 **Espero sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	4. El Gran Poder de Gohan

**Turles convierte a Gohan en Ozaru y lo pone a pelear contra su padre. Kalette desobedece las órdenes de su hermano y acude a la pelea en la que por fin conoce a Kakarotto.**

 **En tanto, Trunks sigue con los preparativos de su viaje al pasado y confiesa qué es lo que quiere hacer cuando se encuentre con Shadow por primera vez en aquella época.**

 _. . . . . . ._

 _Kalette_

El ruido era ensordecedor y los golpes y explosiones eran bastante fuertes allá afuera. No me quedó de otra, desobedecí la orden de Turles de quedarme en la nave y salí para ver por mí misma lo que sucedía.

Al salir, una luz golpeó mis ojos azules. Era una bola de energía que estaba suspendida en el cielo, a manera de una ¿luna? ¿Turles la había usado para convertirse en ozaru? No, no fue así. Dejé de ver esa luz porque no tenía deseos de convertirme en un horrible mono gigantesco y corrí hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea y vi a mi hermano parado sin participar en el combate, mientras el ozaru intentaba matar a otro hombre... ¡que era idéntico a Turles! ¿Qué rayos sucedía en este lugar?

Cuando cuando el ozaru tenía al hombre sujeto entre sus manos, y estaba a punto de matarlo por estrangulación, llegó un pequeño dragón a verlo. Increíble, el mono gigante se detuvo y soltó al hombre, luego, se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a jugar con el animal... Que era aquél con el que el niño que me llamó _ángel_ jugaba, eso significaba que el ozaru era el niño saiyayin, Gohan.

La tranquilidad del momento se destruyó cuando Turles atacó al dragón y este salió volando por los aires. Gohan ozaru enfureció de nuevo, pero en lugar de atacar al hombre que también observaba la escena, se fue contra mi hermano. Claro, Turles ni se inmutó y lanzó un "conductor mortal" para acabar con él, pero el peleador que observaba se adelantó y con otra técnica, le cortó la cola al mono gigante para evitar que la energía de mi hermano lo lastimara y sí, poco a poco el Gohan ozaru se convirtió en un niño pequeño que el hombre tomó entre sus brazos.

Justo con la pelea pausada, corrí al lado de Turles, mientras el otro luchador acostaba al niño y revisaba que todo estuviera bien con él. A mi hermano no le pareció nada buena mi presencia ahí.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Kalette? ¡Te dije que no vinieras! ¡Regrésate a la nave! — me ordenó sin darme oportunidad de reclamar, pero me armé de valor.

— No, hermano. Las cosas no van tan bien, ¿cierto? Esos dos guerreros, ¿son fuertes? ¿Quiénes son?

— Son el estúpido de Kakarotto y su hijo — respondió a secas. Con qué él era el famoso Kakarotto — Como ves, no somos los únicos saiyayin aquí. Además, según mis informes, el príncipe Vegeta también ha estado en la tierra.

Entonces pensé en el príncipe Vegeta. ¿Mi futuro? Según Turles, podría ser. Él solía decir que era Vegeta era el único hombre del universo que estaba a mi altura, por si algún día, él o yo tuvieramos que cumplir nuestro ciclo reproductivo. Esto lo decía a pesar de criticarlo por ser un soldado de Freezer. Yo no lo conocía, pero sólo por ser el príncipe de mi raza, me emocionaba la posibilidad de encontrármelo. Aunque hasta ahora, no había señales de él.

Sólo la voz de Kakarotto me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Mira, no sé quien seas, ni qué quieras, pero te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí. Las personas en la tierra vivimos pacíficamente y nos preparamos para un gran suceso que tendremos en dos años, y yo sé lo que te digo. No te conviene pelear contra mí — advirtió el saiyayin terrícola.

No pude menos que dedicarle una mirada de enfado. ¡Cómo se atrevía él a hablarle así a mi hermano! Lo más sorprendente fue que Kakarotto me devolvió la mirada pero sin rabia, sin enfado y sólo, al parecer, para saber quien era yo.

Entonces, el escuadrón de Turles, Almond, Daiz, Cacao, Lakasei y Raisin aparecieron para ponerse al lado de mi hermano. En sus manos traían a otros guerreros ya derrotados, que eran los amigos de Kakarotto.

— Gran Turles, déjenos exterminar a esta sabandija así como lo hicimos con sus amigos — expresó Almond al llegar donde estaba mi hermano.

— Ustedes no se metan, ¿o quieren morir? — intervino Kakarotto, pero Turles autorizó a su escuadrón a combatir, no sin antes decirme que yo no participaría, y entonces, la pelea entre el terrícola y los esbirros de mi hermano, comenzó.

 _Trunks_

Las horas pasaban lentas y lentas, en lo que transcurrían las semanas restantes para que la máquina del tiempo terminara de cargarse. Los androides habían disminuido sus ataques a nuestra ciudad porque según las noticias, se encontraban cerca de la Capital del Norte haciendo sus fechorías.

Sentado en el patio de mi casa veía a mi madre tender la ropa, mientras con mis dedos tocaba la pirita de la pulsera roja de Shadow y cerraba mis ojos para intentar volver a sentir su presencia, su olor a rosas, ver como el viento movía sus largos cabellos negros y como el sol hacía que destellos morados aparecieran sobre él. Mi madre me observaba y supongo que entendía mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer en tu próximo viaje al pasado, cariño? — cuestionó ella, mientras en enganchaba en el tendedero de ropa mi chamarra azul.

— Ir a apoyarlos, mamá. Ninguna ayuda está de más contra esos androides. Espero llegar a tiempo para estar cuando aparezcan y participar en el combate.

— Lo más seguro es que tu padre esté ahí — añadió.

— Lo sé, y a pesar de que la primera vez que lo vi se comportó demasiado gruñón, muero de ganas por volver a verlo, y si se puede, convivir con él — confesé entusiasmado. Mi madre sólo suspiró.

— Te repito, cariño, no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones con tu padre.

— También estará ella, ¿no mamá? — pregunté sintiendo como el calor se me subía al rostro.

— Sí, también. Kalette tenía 17 años en ese entonces, tu edad actual. Bueno, de ella no sé bien que decirte, quizá tampoco deberías ilusionarte mucho. En aquella época era muy hermosa, pero su carácter era igual al de tu padre. No conocí par más arrogante que ellos dos — respondió mi madre.

— Mamá — dije en tono reflexivo — Deseo intervenir lo menos posible en el pasado, por lo que me conformo con verla y bueno, si se puede, hablar con ella.

— ¿Y no has pensando en la posibilidad de que ella se enamore de ti? Digo, si se enamoró de ti en esta época, ¿por qué en aquella no?

No, no y no. Eso no podía pasar, Shadow no podía enamorarse de mi por ningún motivo. Eso sólo le traería mucho dolor.

— No, mamá. No se puede, ni se debe enamorar de mi. No podría hacerlo sabiendo que algún día me iré y no volveré, que no pertenecemos a la misma época. Sería sólo hacerle daño y no puedo permitir eso. Si voy al pasado es para hacer que ella y todos los demás tengan un mejor futuro. No puedo hacer eso — reafirmé.

Entonces, me tiré sobre el piso a ver el cielo azul y a pensar en todo lo que había platicado con mi mamá. ¿De verdad sería incapaz de tocar su piel o darle un abrazo? Aún tenía tiempo para pensarlo pues la máquina del tiempo terminaría de recargarse en tres semanas.

 _. . . . . . ._

 **¡Gracias por sus lecturas!**

 **Este capítulo está basado en la película "Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla Más Grande de Este Mundo".**

 **Ya vamos acercándonos a los momentos de romance en este fic, y al encuentro entre Trunks y Kalette, pero antes, ¿Qué pasará con Turles y con ella?**

 **¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Gokú vs Turles

**¡La batalla decisiva por la tierra comenzó!**

 **Gokú se enfrenta a Turles, no sin antes darle una nueva oportunidad para que él y Kalette se vayan.**

 **Pero el saiyayin no atiende a las advertencias de Gokú, y decide comer el fruto del árbol sagrado para aumentar su poder de pelea.**

 **Lo que él no sabe es que Gokú es el Súper Saiyayin Legendario.**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 _Kalette_

Turles observaba la pelea entre Kakarotto y sus soldados con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, sólo veía cómo ese saiyayin peleaba al mismo tiempo con ellos cinco y ni siquiera se cansaba. Comenzaba a creer que tenía un poder impresionante. Sólo una ráfaga que vi de reojo me sacó de concentración.

— ¡Cuidado, Turles! — dije alertando a mi amigo de la presencia de un hombre verde que venía a atacarlo.

Él no tuvo problema para vencerlo. El intruso le envió una técnica especial bastante poderosa, pero que a mi hermano no le hizo nada. Turles en cambio, lo derrotó fácilmente... Igual que Kakarotto a sus hombres. Nuevamente, quedaron ellos frente a frente.

— Te lo vuelvo a decir, vete de este planeta. Váyanse de aquí y no vuelvan a molestar a los terrícolas — advirtió Kakarotto.

— ¿Y crees que saldré corriendo sólo porque me dices esto, Kakarotto? — contestó mi hermano — Es más, tengo algo que ofrecerte yo. Si me pides perdón de rodillas, te perdonaré la vida y dejaré que tú y tu hijo se unan a nuestro grupo. Con cuatro saiyayines será más que suficiente para dominar la galaxia... ¿Qué digo? ¡El universo entero!.

— ¡Mi nombre no es Kakarotto! ¡Yo soy Gokú! Y jamás me uniría a ti. ¡Vete de la tierra si no quieres morir! — gritó él ya alterado.

Ninguno escuchó razones, hablaron poco y pelearon mucho. Mi hermano parecía más fuerte, pero mientras su cólera crecía, el poder de Kakarotto se hacía más grande. Nuestros scouters no paraban de registrar su aumento de poder de pelear. Muy tarde, Turles se dio cuenta que había subestimado al saiyayin criado en la tierra.

Su poder de pelea era de 19 mil, pero al comer el fruto del árbol sagrado, su poder se aumentabla al doble. La primera vez llegó a 36 mil, luego a 72 mil, pero ahora debía volver a comerlo, pues Kakarotto seguía siendo muy superior a él. En lo que a mi respecta, mi poder de pelea estaba en 52 mil.

Entonces, Turles aplicó la "explosión meteórica" contra Kakarotto, y luego envió un _energy ha_ que lo envió varios metros lejos. Rápidamente, tomó mi mano y corrimos hacia el árbol sagrado.

— ¡Rápido, Lettuce! ¡Debemos comer todo lo que podamos del fruto del árbol sagrado para derrotar a Kakarotto! — dijo mientras arrancaba los frutos y comenzaba a comerlos. Yo también lo hice.

— Yo te ayudaré, hermano — le dije — Voy a pelear contra él.

— No, ¡no te metas! El es más fuerte que tú. Si algo pasa, tú... deberás escapar.

No me dio tiempo de responderle porque salió volando para enfrentarse de nuevo a Kakarotto. Mi scouter medía su poder de pelea, pero cuando llegó a las 300 mil unidades, voló en mil pedazos. Turles era realmente fuerte. ¡Podía ganar esta pelea!

— ¿Ya viste Kakarotto? Soy más fuerte que tú y mira a tu planeta, poco a poco se está quedado desértico, todo para que yo sea el más fuerte del universo — expresó Turles.

Kakarotto no respondió. Se limitó a sonreir y a advertir.

— Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo. Qué pena que no aceptaste marcharte cuando te dije que lo hicieras. ¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que le estás haciendo a mi planeta!

Entonces, volvieron a luchar. Golpes, técnicas especiales, y tras varios minutos la balanza comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi hermano y fue ahí cuando ocurrió.

Kakarotto sonrió levemente y su fuerza se incrementó impresionantemente, pero lo más sorpresivo es que su aspecto cambió: sus ojos se tornaron azules y su cabello, dorado. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Volteé a ver a Turles, y vi el terror en su rostro.

— ¿Có.. cómo? ¡No es posible! ¡No es posible! ¡Es el legendario súper saiyayin!

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta que jamás me derrotarás? Toma a esa chica y márchate de aquí.

Apretando los puños, Turles aceptó. Con una mirada me indicó que subiera la nave y lo hice. No podía creerlo. Nos iríamos derrotados de la tierra. ¿Aceptaría mi hermano lo que sucedió sin hacer nada por evitarlo?

 _Gohan_

De repente abrí mis ojitos. Mi papi me cargaba y cuando vio que desperté, me dijo que todo había terminado, que aquél saiyayin perverso estaba por marcharse.

Yo estaba totalmente desnudo, pero el señor Piccoro, que había sido derrotado por el saiyayin, despertó y me vistió con su poder.

— ¿Dejarás que se vaya ese maldito, Gokú? ¡Mira cómo dejó la tierra! — reclamó el señor Piccoro.

— Piccoro, entiende. No se me hace justo pelear con alguien que tiene un pode tan inferior al mío. Él ni siquiera puede convertirse en súper saiyayin. Mejor que pelee, se haga fuerte y si quiere, luego volveremos a pelear. Por lo pronto, no es ningún peligro para la tierra. Sólo debemos restaurar los ríos, mares, plantas y animales con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón.

— Seguramente hará sus fechorías en otros planetas, pero haz lo que se te pegue la gana — dijo el señor dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

De repente, un ki maligno se incrementó de golpe, y nos dimos cuenta que el saiyayin no se había ido.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Creíste que me vencerías tan fácilmente? — dijo el villano, saliéndose de su nave que poco a poco se elevaba — Me largo, pero antes destruyo toda la tierra — añadió con una sonrisa macabra que daba miedo.

Entonces, surgió una gran bola de energía de la palma de su mano y la lanzó. Si esto tocaba la superficie de nuestro planeta, desaparecía totalmente.

— ¡Te dije, Gokú! ¡Elimínalo ya! - gritó el señor Piccoro alarmado.

— ¡Maldito, no aprendiste la lección! — completó mi papi transformándose en súper saiyayin y recibiendo él la bola de energía sin ser dañado. El saiyayin estaba anonadado, entonces comenzó a lanzar varios _energy ha_ al azar a todos lados, estaba desesperado.

Uno de esos poderes atravesó al señor Piccoro en el hombro y lo derrotó instantáneamente. Eso necesitó mi padre para decidirse a eliminar al villano y un _kame kame ha_ con toda su fuerza fue necesario para lograrlo...

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Este capítulo está basado en el OVA de Dragon Ball Z: "La Batalla Más Grande de este Mundo".**

 **Pero a partir de aquí comienzan los cambios a la historia escrita por Toriyama.**

 **¿Qué hará Kalette al ver a su hermano muerto? ¿Se marchará al espacio o se quedará en la tierra?**

 **Gracias a** **Luis Carlos** **y** **bulma gt brief** **por sus comentarios!**

 **Un beso y espero sus comentarios :D**


	6. El pequeño saiyayin

**Al ver a Turles eliminado, Kalette decide tomar venganza y ataca a Gokú, pero él es muy superior a ella en la batalla.**

 **Gokú está a punto de asesinarla cuando se detiene. ¿Por qué lo hizo?**

 **Ahora, además de perdonarle la vida, se convertirá en su tutor y Gohan, en la persona que la haga sonreír de nuevo.**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 _Kalette_

Mi mundo se derrumbó en mil pedazos cuando vi a Turles desaparecer tras el ataque letal de Kakarotto. Entonces recordé que antes de morir, expresó asustado que su verdugo era "el legendario súper saiyayin". No sé a qué se refería mi hermano cuando lo dijo, lo único evidente es que el poder de su rival era ilimitado.

Eso lo supe desde que vi cómo cambió su apariencia. Lo acepto. Sentí miedo. Él era más fuerte que Turles y claro, que yo. Por eso, cuando mi hermano dijo que saldría de la nave para enviar una bola de energía que destruyera la tierra, le rogué que no lo hiciera, que nos fuéramos lejos de este lugar, pero no me escuchó y ahora, él estaba muerto.

Mi consternación duró tres, cinco, diez segundos hasta que la furia se apoderó de mí y sin capacidad de razonar, aumentó mi poder de pelea no sé cuánto y me lancé a combatir. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de vengar la muerte de mi hermano.

 _Gohan_

Parecía que todo había terminado. Mi padre descansaba y yo me dirigía a ayudar al señor Piccoro que seguía desmayado sobre el suelo cuando sentí un poderoso ki acercándose. Alcé mis ojos al cielo y ví a la chica saiyayin viniendo hacia nosotros, y por su rostro, no parecía tener buenas intenciones... "Es el ángel", pensé.

Pero de ángel no tenía nada. Sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos y un aurea rojiza la rodeaba. Llegó en pocos segundos a atacar a mi padre, que desprevenido, recibió un duro golpe en el cuello.

— ¡Papáaaaaaaa! — grité desesperado mientras veía cómo él caía cerca de donde yacía el señor Piccoro.

Ella bajó al suelo y mi padre se puso de pie rápidamente. La chica comenzó a conectar varios golpes y la batalla se reanudó, pero mi papito no se convirtió nuevamente en súper saiyayin, y parecía que sólo la esquivaba. Con trabajo, el señor Piccoro se puso de pie, tocándose la parte en que el ataque del saiyayin lo había herido. Corrí a ayudarlo a sostenerse, mientras él observaba el nuevo combate.

La saiyayin dio un paso hacia atrás y puso sus dos palmas enfrente para dispararle a mi papi una energía muy poderosa. Estaba realmente enfadada porque quería vengar al villano que acababa de ser eliminado.

Mi papi desvió el ataque y se lanzó hacia ella. Sólo le dio un golpe en la nuca y la chica cayó al suelo, y entonces, fue sometida. Papá solía ser condescendiente con sus rivales, pero esta vez, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a generar una bola de energía en su mano y la apuntó hacia la niña, quien lo miraba como un animalito herido con sus enormes ojos azules.

— Pero papá — alcancé a balbucear.

— Basta, Gokú. Ya aprendió la lección — expresó el señor Piccoro.

Eso sí que fue una sorpresa. El señor Piccoro interviniendo por una niña que había atacado a mi papá.

— Tú no tienes el corazón lleno de maldad como él — añadió mi papi, desapareciendo su energía.

— No puedes juzgarla por los actos de ese saiyayin — intervino de nuevo el señor Piccoro.

— Sólo espero que no tengas las mismas ideas que ese Turles, niña — finalizó mi padre.

Ella ya no lo escuchó, pues se desmayó al instante.

Cinco días después, las cosas estaban como nuevas en la tierra. Todos los que participamos en la pelea curamos nuestras heridas con las semillas del ermitaño y enseguida, junto con Krillin y Bulma, busqué las esferas del dragón para que el desierto que había provocado el crecimiento del árbol sagrado —que fue destruído por mi papi tras la pelea— desapareciera y el verde volviera a pintar nuestro planeta. Mi amigo bebé dragón estaba muy feliz.

Para celebrar, Bulma organizó un día de campo en medio del bosque. Mi papá y yo acudiríamos, también quisimos que mamá fuera con nosotros, pero prefirió quedarse en casa, por si ella despertaba.

 _Kalette_

Abrí mis ojos súbitamente. ¿Estaba muerta? La luz entró por mis pupilas, pero no distinguía nada porque todo estaba borroso, de modo que me costaba trabajo saber lo que sucedía. Por fin pude mover mis manos y me las llevé al rostro, sentí mis mejillas frías y sobre ellas, una banda protectora y el dolor de una herida, también toqué mis brazos, mi abdomen... ¡Estaba viva!

Yo sí, pero Turles, no. Mi hermano no. Él estaba muerto, lo mató Kakarotto, pero a pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo. ¿Por qué él nos dejó escapar para luego recibir mis ataques y perdonarme la vida? ¿Sólo porque se lo pidió ese hombre verde? No entendía nada.

Lo único que tenía presente es que me estaban cuidando en su casa. Lo supe porque aunque la que me atendía era una mujer que, rayos, se parece mucho a mí, a veces veía que el pequeño saiyayin y Kakarotto se asomaban tras la puerta de la habitación donde estaba para saber cómo seguía.

La mujer me aplicaba medicamentos para que me reestableciera pronto, y me había cambiado mi ropa. No usaba ya la armadura saiyayin, sino ropa de los terrícolas. Lo único que me dejaron fue una pulsera roja con una piedra de pirita, una herencia de mi madre, la cual siempre llevaba conmigo.

Dos noches habían pasado desde que desperté. Ellos venían a ver cómo estaba, pero cerraba mis ojos fingiendo estar dormida porque no quería hablar con nadie, estar con nadie. Sólo quería irme a donde fuera, con quien fuera. Odiaba la soledad, y ahí, en una casa extraña, no podía sentirme más miserable.

Pero mi vida cambió aquella mañana en que una de las personas que más quiero en la vida actualmente, apareció ante mí. El pequeño saiyayin entró de puntitas a mi cuarto, como no queriendo molestar, llevando una manzana roja en la mano. Se puso al lado de mi cama y expresó con sorpresa que dormía mucho y preguntó al aire si algún día me despertaría.

Decidí dar señales de vida y rápidamente me tapé el rostro con la sábana rosa que me cubría.

— Oye, no te haremos daño. Sólo vine a ver si ya habías despertado y te traje esta manzana. Mírala, está muy rica — me dijo el pequeño con su dulce voz.

Después de mucha insistencia bajé la sábana y dejé al descubierto mis ojos. Miré al niño y luego a la manzana. Demonios, moría de hambre de verdad.

— Vamos, angelita. Come algo, todos queremos que pronto te pongas sana y fuerte. Sé que quizá no nos conozcas, pero mi papi y mi mami te cuidan mucho. Ya no hay semillas del ermitaño, por eso no te hemos dado una para que sanes rápidamente, pero cuando haya una te la daremos.

— Gohan... — expresé.

— Ay, te acuerdas de mi nombre. Así me llamo — dijo él sonriendo. ¿Y tú? No sé como te llamas.

— Kale... — dije — Kalette.

Entonces él me regaló una de las sonrisas más bellas que he visto en mi vida y extendió su manita con la manzana roja en ella. La tomé y le di una mordida: era dulce y jugosa, entonces, no sé cómo ni porqué, le devolví la sonrisa.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Lo que sucederá después de este capítulo estará basado en la etapa de los entrenamientos previo a la aparición de los androides.**

 **Kalette visita Capsule Corp para recuperar sus pertenencias, pues esta empresa se quedó con la nave espacial donde viajaba Turles y sus esbirros.**

 **En la visita a casa de Bulma ella se topa con... ¿Vegeta? ¡Ahí está el príncipe de los saiyayin! Y la chica, deslumbrada por el peleador, se meterá en varios problemas.**


	7. El Príncipe Vegeta

**Gohan acompaña a Kalette a Capsule Corp para recoger las cosas que la chica dejó en la nave en la cual llegó a la tierra.**

 **La pequeña saiyayin comienza a familiarizarse con las cosas que hay en el planeta y mientras observa la naturaleza, el príncipe Vegeta, el "hombre sus sueños" aparece detrás de ella.**

 **¿Cómo reaccionarán ambos?**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 _Gohan_

— ¡Buenos días! — le grité a Kalette saltando en su cama. Ella se tapó la cabeza con la sábana rosa de flores amarillas que la cubría y se dio la vuelta para ignorar mi saludo, pero seguí brincando como si fuera una ranita hasta que ella se descubrió, tomó su almohada y la estrelló en mi cara.

— Ay, ay, ¿por qué haces eso? — dije mientras me tomaba mi naricita y ella se reía a carcajadas de mí.

— Te lo he dicho, Gohan. Hay dos cosas sagradas para mí, mi pulsera de pirita y mis horas de sueño, tócalas y te irá mal, como hoy — respondió sacándome la lengua.

— Ni porque ya logré que mi mami me diera permiso para acompañarte a la casa de Bulma y vayas por tus cosas — dije mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿De verdad? — cuestionó sorprendida.

Así era. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kalette llegó a la tierra, y apenas hace una semana Jajirobe nos trajo semillas del ermitaño y le dimos una a la pequeña saiyayin para que se recuperara. En estos días, ella se quedó al cuidado de mi mami, y mi papá ya desea que entrene con nosotros, él dice que ella puede ayudar mucho para nuestra futura pelea con los androides, idea que el señor Piccoro también apoya. Por cierto, ella misma se cortó la cola porque dijo que ya no la necesitaba y no quería convertise en un mono gigantesco.

Nosotros reanudamos nuestros entrenamientos pocos días después de la pelea con Turles, pero ella aún no ha entrenado. La nave en la que viajaba con el saiyayin y su pelotón había sido llevada a Capsule Corp, por lo que todas sus cosas estaban en casa de Bulma, lo malo era que, como yo pasaba casi todo el día con mi papito y el señor Piccoro, mi mamá no me dejaba llevar a Kalette a la Ciudad del Oeste porque decía que era mejor que ese tiempo lo invirtiera en mis estudios.

Pero el milagro había ocurrido hoy, mi madre me dijo que acompañara a Kalette temprano a Capsule Corp y recogiera sus cosas para que nos ayudara a entrenar. Son Milk nos sorprende de vez en cuando.

Después de desayunar un riquísimo banquete hecho por mi mami, salimos rumbo a Capsule Corp. Kalette iba muy callada, entre observando el paisaje que veía por primera vez y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Después de volar por muchas horas, a lo lejos divisamos la Ciudad del Oeste y le pregunté algo que había querido preguntarle desde antes.

— Oye Kalette. ¿Cuando recuperemos tus cosas, me dejarás usar tu scouter? — cuestioné mientras ella volteaba a verme extrañada.

— Si quieres — respondió no muy animada, aunque luego su tono de voz se volvió amenazante — pero tú me deberás enseñar a detectar el poder de pelea de los demás sin scouter y a aprender a utilizar el mío.

Claro, le dije que lo haría.

 _Kalette_

Aterrizamos en el jardín de un lugar enorme. Lo primero que se veía eran unas letras gigantescas que decían "Capsule Corp", y detrás de ello, se erigía una casa enorme y muy elegante, una opulencia que contrastaba con el ambiente campirano y tranquilo del hogar de Gohan.

Juntos caminamos a través del jardín, aunque no me sentía muy cómoda, primero porque no tenía la facilidad de relacionarme con nadie que no fuera Gohan (apenas si cruzaba palabra con Milk o Gokú), y porque la ropa que traía no era mía, sino de Milk, que ella muy amable me había prestado pues yo no tenía nada.

A lo lejos vimos a una señora de cabello rubio vestido con una pantalón azul y un top naranja. Llevaba en la mano una regadera y cuidaba las numerosas flores de colores que había en su jardín. Gohan fue corriendo hacia ella y le dio los buenos días. Ella volteó a vernos con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Gohan, pero qué grande y guapo estás! — exclamó la dama apretándole una mejilla a mi compañero que tenía que sonreía por educación, entonces volteó a verme y quise huir, pero no lo logré.

— ¡Ay, pero quién es esta chiquilla tan bonita y encantadora! ¿Es tu novia, Gohan? — dijo mientras ahora me apretaba las mejillas a mí. De buena gana le daba un golpe, pero intuí que no estaría bien y que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

— Ella es Kalette, es mi amiga y venimos a ver a Bulma para preguntarle por sus cosas. Es que ella vino en la nave que trajeron aquí hace dos meses — dijo el pequeño.

— Ya veo — respondió la dama sonriendo — ¿Quieren un poco de té? También tengo pastel de manzana, está delicioso y sé que les encantará. Le iré a avisar a Bulma que están aquí y les traeré el té y el postre. No se muevan — añadió caminando diligentemente y contorneando de más sus caderas. Esa señora era muy rara.

Gohan indicó que nos sentáramos en una mesa de jardín que había en medio de un sembradío de flores; luego supe, se llamaban tulipanes; que estaba lleno de mariposas. De verdad, la tierra tenía muchas cosas hermosas.

Mientras mi pequeño amigo se acomodaba en el asiento yo me acerqué a ver a esos curiosos animalitos de colores, justo cuando acerqué mis dedos con cuidado, una de ellas, de color azul, se posó en ellos y aleteó con mucha fuerza, estaba encantada viéndola cuando una voz autoritaria me sacó de mi mágica observación.

— ¿Con que esta es la chiquilla saiyayin que intentó ser la más poderosa del Universo? — expresaron a mis espaldas. Volteé a ver de quién se trataba. Un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello negro en puntas y frente amplia estaba parado frente a mí, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa maliciosa. No supe qué decir.

— Bah, hay una plaga de saiyayin — expresó sarcásticamente — Si el estúpido de Freezer lo viera, tanto que nos temió y que quiso desaparecernos y ahora, habemos muchos por el espacio.

Me quedé mirándolo detenidamente. Se veía muy, muy fuerte y hablaba de los saiyayin en primera persona del plural, nosotros. Vestía un mono azul y su gesto de soberbia seguía intacto en su rostro. Fue Gohan quien me abrió la mente.

— Él es el señor Vegeta — expresó el chiquillo.

Entonces lo miré con mayor atención. ¿Vegeta? ¿El príncipe de los saiyayin? ¿El único hombre digno de mí, según Turles? Pero yo, ¿sería digna de él? Me dirigí hacia él lentamente y lo único que me salió fue hacerle una reverencia y me hinqué con una rodilla.

— Príncipe Vegeta, es un honor... — alcancé a susurrar pero él me interrumpió de una manera abrupta.

— El planeta Vegeta desapareció hace 28 años, no tienes por qué hacerme una reverencia si tú ni siquiera naciste ahí. No seas estúpida — dijo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el jardín.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Este capítulo está ambientado en el año 765, un año después del primer viaje de Trunks al pasado, es decir, el periodo de tiempo en el que los Guerreros Z se alistan para la aparición de los androides.**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. La Princesa Kalette

**El encuentro con Vegeta deja totalmente impactada a Kalette, quien no puede sacarse de su cabeza al príncipe de los saiyayins.**

 **Bulma conoce a la adolescente saiyayin y sin saber lo que pasa por su cabeza y a manera de broma, le pide que "no le vaya a quitar a Vegeta".**

 **Kalette recuerda las palabras de Turles en las que decía que sólo Vegeta sería un amante digno de ella.**

 **Mientras tanto en el futuro, cada día se acerca la hora para que Trunks viaje de nuevo el pasado.**

* * *

 ** _Kalette_**

Me quedé sin palabras. Nunca me imaginé que el príncipe Vegeta fuera una persona totalmente amigable, pero tampoco creía que fuera tan cruel. Me levanté rápidamente mientras él se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia una nave espacial que estaba en el otro extremo del jardín y a su vez, levantaba su mano a manera de despedida y decía:

— Nos vemos luego, muchacha. Quizá algún día puedas pelear contra mí. Cuando llegaste con el inútil de Turles estaba entrenando en el espacio y me perdí la pelea, pero mejor para tí, quizá ya no estarías viva. En fin. Adiós.

Rayos. El príncipe Vegeta y su grandiosa habilidad de dejarme sin palabras. Volteé a mirar a Gohan que observaba la escena sin decir nada tampoco. Me acerqué a la mesa de jardín donde estaba mi amigo y me tumbé sobre una silla para luego dar un suspiro. Gohan se sentó a mi lado y segundos después estaba con nosotros la mujer rubia con una bandeja llena de té y pasteles, y a su lado, otra mujer más joven de cabello alborotado en color verde.

— ¡Hola, Gohan! Qué gusto me da verte — expresó la mujer joven.

Mi amigo se puso de pie y dejó abrazarse por ella. Luego volteó a verme y me la presentó. Se llamaba Bulma y era amiga de él y de Gokú.

— ¡Hola, pequeña! — dijo mirándome — Así que tú eres la saiyayin que llegó a la tierra hace dos meses. Eres una hermosura, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? No tenía la habilidad de relacionarme con las personas y esas dos mujeres me causaban algo de incomodidad, hablaban muy fuerte y se tomaban confianzas que no iban.

 ** _Gohan_**

— ¿Es muda? ¿Habla otro idioma? — me preguntó Bulma al oído mientras miraba a Kalette.

— Si habla, pero no sé qué sucede. ¿Estás bien, Kale? — le pregunté y ella asintió — Lo que pasa es que todo es nuevo para ella. Es la primera vez que sale.

— Ya entiendo — dijo Bulma y luego se dirigió a Kalette — No tengas miedo, chiquilla. Aquí nadie te hará daño. Vamos hacia los laboratorios, ahí está tu nave y bueno, te daré algo de ropa porque esa que traes es muy anticuada y te hace ver muy mayor.

Kalette la miró y asintió ligeramente. A veces me sentía preocupado por la forma en que se comportaba, pero tenía la confianza en que poco a poco irá haciéndose amiga de todos.

Después de tomar té y comer pastelillos, que a Kalette le encantó el de zanahoria, por cierto; caminamos con Bulma a los laboratorios y entramos a la nave de Turles. Mi amiga saiyayin suspiró al entrar al que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo y noté que se entristeció un poco, quizá por el recuerdo de su hermano adoptivo. Luego, fue a su compartimiento y sacó ropa, zapatos, una caja azul grande y su scouter, el cual me aventó para decirme que ahí estaba lo que tanto pedía.

Bulma nos prestó unas bolsas negras para llevar todo eso y además, le regaló mucha ropa a Kalette. De hecho, hizo que se cambiara y después le peinó su enorme cabello en un chongo. Lucía muy bonita. Entonces Bulma le dio la vuelta para mirar como se veía y notamos un avance en ella.

— Tengo 15 años — dijo Kalette.

— ¿De verdad? En unos dos o tres años serás una belleza —respondió Bulma riéndose — Sólo espero que no me quites a Vegeta — añadió guiñándole el ojo, aunque ella se quedó sorprendida... igual que yo.

¿Qué quiso decir Bulma? No lo sabíamos. Después de ello, dimos las gracias y regresamos volando al monte Paoz. ¡Genial! Justo a la hora de la comida.

 **Kalette**

Sentada al borde del estanque donde Gohan y Gokú iban a buscar peces, pensaba en las palabras de aquella mujer, mientras mi pequeño amigo iba por la cena. Esta vez no quise entrar al agua a competir con él, sólo me perdía en mis pensamientos y en lo que me había dicho Turles pocos meses antes de que llegáramos a la tierra.

 _Viajábamos por un sistema solar de la galaxia del norte. Nos habían dicho que el planeta Koyln había una especie de piedra que procesada, generaba un tipo de gas orgánico y que era buscado por los viajeros espaciales y nosotros íbamos por ella para poder venderla a precios exhorbitantes._

 _Me había acostado un momento, pero cuando desperté, fui a la zona de mando donde estaba Turles y sus hombres. Iba a entrar, pero escuché que hablaban sobre mí._

 _— ¿Y qué me dice de las mujeres del planeta Tuuli? Son extrañas, pero demasiado hermosas — contó Almond, ahí podría encontrar a una chica que se convierta en su esposa, gran Turles_

 _— Es cierto, yo me divertí mucho mientras estuve ahí — añadió Daiz con una risita maliciosa._

 _— Esas son tonterías. A mí no me interesa tener una esposa o mujer. Sólo causan problemas, además, mientras esté sin compromisos me puedo divertir en cualquier lugar a donde vaya — contestó Turles antes de darle un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostenía con elegancia en su mano derecha._

 _— Pero si en algún momento desea tener una mujer o reproducirse, no debe buscar mucho. Con usted viaja una muy hermosa y que además, es de su raza — intervino de nuevo Daiz y su risita maliciosa._

 _Turles no dijo nada y se quedó viendo hacia el espacio mientras yo procesaba las palabras y entendía que Daiz hablaba de mí. De mí como esposa de Turles. Y definitivamente, eso era lo último que yo quería._

 _— No digas estupideces, Daiz. No voy por el mundo adoptando niñas para luego abusar de ellas. Además, Kalette ha crecido como mi hermana y no voy a abusar de su confianza porque apenas si tiene 15 años. No sabe nada de la vida. Pero les advierto de una vez, para que ninguno de ustedes se haga ilusiones, no se les ocurra tocarla ni molestarla._

 _— Gran Turles, perdón — intervino Daiz haciendo una reverencia — Cómo cree que vamos a intentar algo con Kalette. También la respetamos, sólo dije que si usted..._

 _— Ya cállate. Si en algún momento ella conoce a algún tipo y la escogen para que sea esposa, debe ser de alguien importante. Si acaso el príncipe Vegeta, aunque sea un cobarde soldado de Freezer, es el único que está a su altura. Ella no es cualquier saiyayin._

En aquél momento suspiré. Me dio gusto escuchar a Turles. Siempre lo vi como un hermano mayor, aunque en realidad sólo era mi tutor y no me imaginaba siendo su esposa, ni siquiera su amante. No era algo que deseara.

En cambio, él hablaba de mí como pareja de príncipe Vegeta. No sé porqué, pero eso no me molestó. Ahora conocía a famoso saiyayin y su personalidad y físico me habían atraído al instante. Creo que me gustaba, quizá por mi ambición o por que me agradaba mucho como sonaría ser llamada "Princesa Kalette".

 ** _Trunks_**

Nueve días. Sólo nueve días y mi máquina del tiempo estaría lista para ir al pasado, exactamente al 12 de mayo del 767, a las 10 horas, momento exacto en que A-17 y A-18 aparecían para convertir el mundo en un infierno.

Desde que volví de mi primer viaje al pasado, me dediqué a entrenar fuertemente. A mi mamá no le agradaba la idea de que volviera con ellos, pero de cualquier forma me apoya. Sabe que deseo ayudarlos, y sobre todo, convivir un poco más con mi papá a quien nunca pude conocer en mi línea temporal. No puedo negarlo.

También pienso en Shadow y quiero volver a verla, porque aunque murió hace dos meses y una semana, para mi parece que ya llevo un siglo sin ella. Sólo esperaré nueve días más para encontrarla otra vez.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sé que pueden odiar un poquito a Kalette por tratar de meterse con Vegeta, pero vamos, a nuestro príncipe saiyayin poco le interesan las mujeres en esos momentos. Ya sabemos que él sólo quiere vencer a Kakarotto.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias. Un saludo!**


	9. Adiós, príncipe saiyayin

**Kalette le confiesa que se sintió atraída por Vegeta desde el momento en que lo conoció, y le pide a su amigo que la lleve de nuevo a Capsule Corp.**

 **Con el pretexto de pedirle entrenar con él, la saiyayin se aparece en la cámara de gravedad e intenta seducir a Vegeta...**

 **¿Cómo reaccionará el saiyayin ante la actitud de la jovencita?**

 **Bulma aparece para defender lo que en ese momento comenzaba a ser suyo.**

* * *

 **X: Adiós, Príncipe saiyayin**

 _Gohan_

Llevábamos varios días entrenando con entusiasmo, pero en realidad, a Kalette y a mí nos costaba mucho seguir el ritmo de mi papi y el señor Piccoro. Para comenzar, tuve que enseñarle a mi nueva amiga cómo controlar su ki y detectar el ki de los demás. A ella le costó trabajo, pero dominó la técnica después de varios días, lo que no ha logrado es dejar de llamarle al ki "poder de pelea".

Cuando no estamos peleando, Kalette es callada y reservada. Habla poco y apenas si mira a los demás, pero en los entrenamientos cambia totalmente, se desinhibe y aunque su nivel no está al mismo que el de mi papi y el señor Piccoro, su temperamento hace que sea una rival difícil de vencer. A veces peleamos ella y yo juntos contra uno de nuestros tutores y ni así les ganamos. Ellos están en otro escalón, sin lugar a dudas.

Esta tarde, mi papi decidió que había sido suficiente y nos preparábamos para marcharnos a casa cuando él nos pidió que fuéramos al lago por un enorme pez para la cena. Ambos accedimos y volamos rápido hacia ese lugar. Ni bien habíamos llegado cuando le lancé de nuevo el reto a Kalette.

— ¡El primero que logre atrapar un pez enorme, ganará! — le dije mientras me quitaba rápidamente la ropa y los zapatos, y me aventaba al agua.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! — escuché que mi amiga me decía mientras me metía al lago. Dos minutos después salté a la superficie con un pez azul de casi el doble de mi tamaño mientras ella se había sentado en el borde y se mojaba los pies. Me miró salir y me lanzó una mirada de enfado:

— No es justo, Gohan, esta vez ganaste porque te lanzaste primero al agua. La próxima vez hagámoslo en igualdad de condiciones y verás como te gano.

Me reí por el enfado de mi amiga, cuando su semblante se puso serio. Entonces me hizo una pregunta.

— Gohan, ¿Crees que soy bonita?

— ¿Qué? — alcancé a responder pues no entendía que quería decir.

— Que si soy bonita, linda, bella...

— Ah pues yo creo que sí. Mi mami también dice que eres bonita y acuérdate que Bulma también te lo dijo.

— ¿Me acompañarías de nuevo a Capsule Corp? — me preguntó. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

— ¿A qué quieres ir?

— Te diré la verdad. A ver al príncipe Vegeta.

— ¿Te gusta? — cuestioné totalmente sorprendido. Kalette asintió con la cabeza mientras movía sus pies dentro del agua — Pero si está muy viejo. Es más grande que mi papi y tú eres una niña.

— ¡No soy una niña! Ya me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer. Por eso te pregunté si creías que era bonita, porque quiero agradarle al príncipe Vegeta.

Me sorprendió mucho la confesión de Kalette. No parecía de esas chicas que se preocupaban por su apariencia o por conquistar a los caballeros, pero conocer a Vegeta la había transtornado. ¿Se había enamorado? No lo supe, sólo accedí a acompañarla a Capsule Corp la mañana siguiente.

 _Kalette_

Esta totalmente nerviosa. Conocer al príncipe Vegeta me había movido todo. Sí, Gohan tenía razón, él era mayor, pero me sentía atractiva, mi cuerpo estaba desarrollándose y me convertía en una mujer bella, como me lo había dicho aquella chica que vive en Capsule Corp. Por eso estaba segura que él me miraría, le gustaría y quizá... Me escogería para ser su princesa.

Llegamos a Capsule Corp y nos atendió la mujer rubia quien nos dio de nuevo té con pastelillos, pero los rechacé porque los nervios no me permitían comer nada. Le pregunté dónde estaba entrenando el príncipe Vegeta y me indicó el lugar, mientras nos contaba que Bulma y su padre estaban trabajando en nuevos robots para el entrenamiento del guerrero.

Caminé con decisión hacia la nave espacial donde el príncipe entrenaba. Esta vez me había peinado en un chongo, como me había enseñado Bulma el día que me conoció, llevaba un vestido corto azul y unas botas blancas cortas, que también me había dado ella. Me había mirado al espejo cientos de veces y lo sentía. Me veía bien. Quería gustarle a Vegeta, a mi futuro príncipe.

Llegué a la puerta de la nave especial y soné el timbre. El príncipe habló por el interfon y aunque se mostró renuente, me dejó pasar cuando le dije que quería entrenar con él.

— Sólo vienes a quitarme el tiempo, ¿Qué quieres? — me dijo cuando entré al lugar. La gravedad era impresionante y me costaba mantenerme en pie. Entonces él fue hacia el panel de control y bajó la fuerza para que pudiera pararme sin problemas.

— Eres tan débil. No aguantas una gravedad aumentada 300 veces y aún así quieres pelear conmigo. Deja de quitarme el tiempo, niña — dijo a manera de regaño.

— Yo... príncipe Vegeta — expresé mientras veía que me miraba con enfado — Sólo vine porque sé que es el príncipe de mi raza y me podrá ayudar a mejorar mis técnicas. Además...

— No puedo perder el tiempo, ya te dije. Tengo que entrenar fuertemente para derrotar a esos estúpidos androides y luego a Kakarotto — respondió dándome la espalda.

— Yo entreno con el señor Kakarotto y con el señor Piccoro y son realmente buenos. No puedo mantener a su nivel por eso lo busqué, porque quizá con usted sí pueda entrenar.

El príncipe apretó los dientes y los puños y volteó hacia mí.

— ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESTOY EN UN NIVEL INFERIOR A ELLOS?

Sonreí en mis adentros. Había logrado mi objetivo de llamar su atención, ahora, tenía que atraparlo.

— Claro que no, príncipe. Pero dos guerreros de clase alta se complementan mejor. ¿No lo cree?

— ¿Clase alta? ¿Eres una guerrera de clase alta?

— Así es. Mis padres pertenecían a el grupo elite de Cabagge.

— Ese inútil de Cabagge. Se creía mucho sólo porque decían que su mujer era la más bella del planeta Vegeta.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Usted conoció a Cabagge y a Cinna, su mujer? — pregunté emocionada — Ellos son mis padres.

— ¿Tus padres? Según sé ambos eran guerreros de elite, y Cinna era famosa por tener ojos azules... Vaya, ahora me explico. Si es tu madre ahora entiendo — expresó el príncipe un poco más calmado.

— ¿Qué entiende?

— Por qué tienes esa apariencia.

¡Ja! Ya estaba. El orgulloso príncipe jamás diría que le parecía bella, pero lo había reconocido. Era momento de atraerlo hacia mí. Lo miré fijamente y le dije que un guerrero de clase alta como él sólo podía estar con una guerrera de clase alta como yo. No sé de dónde tomé valor y a dónde se fue mi pudor, porque cuando me di cuenta, ya había bajado la parte superior de mi vestido y mis pechos se mostraban desnudos ante su mirada.

Su mirada de sorpresa. El príncipe me miró y no disimuló su asombro y ni siquiera supo qué decir. Le sonreí a medias pero no veía en él más que consternación. Se movió lentamente al panel de control que tenía a un lado y apretó un botón. ¿Era para ponerle seguro a la puerta o...?

No. No era para eso. No sé cuántos segundos pasaron pero en la puerta de la nave apareció Bulma, que había quedado justo a mis espaldas.

— Vegeta, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué apretaste el botón de emergencias? — gritó la mujer.

Con mis brazos cubrí mi desnudez y volteé más sorprendida que Vegeta.

Así, cubriendome con mis brazos, corrí a la puerta del lugar y antes de salir le di un empujón a esa mujer. No quería quedarme un segundo más en Capsule Corp ni volver a ver a Vegeta. A ese cobarde que tuvo que hacer pública mi vergüenza.

— ¡Espera, niña! — gritó Bulma corriendo detrás de mí.

Me detuve, como pude me puse de nuevo la parte superior de mi vestido y volteé a verla. Su gesto no era de enfado, sino de compasión, y eso me dolió en mi orgullo aún más.

— ¿Te gusta Vegeta, no es así? — me preguntó. Naturalmente, no respondí.

— Mira, lo que pasó aquí no tiene más importancia que la que nosotros le demos. Ni Vegeta ni yo diremos nada, tenlo por seguro. Pero debes saber que estoy comenzando una relación con él y además, vamos a tener un hijo.

Ya estaba. ¿Un hijo? Naturalmente, alguien había llegado primero a la vida del príncipe y era esa insignificante terrícola. No dije nada y emprendí el vuelo de regreso a la montaña Paozu. Gohan, que estaba sentado en el jardín, se dio cuenta y también voló despidiéndose de Bulma desde los aires. Yo no decía nada, sólo lloraba y lloraba y mi amigo me miraba sin preguntar. En aquél momento pensé que me habían roto el corazón, pero tiempo después me di cuenta que lo que tenía roto era mi orgullo de mujer.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por sus lecturas! En especial a** **Prinzessin-Dunkelheit** **por su comentario :D Espero que no te decepcione este capítulo ;)**

 **Este capítulo está ambientado en el año 765, un año después de la llegada de Trunks del futuro y un año antes del nacimiento de Trunks de la línea temporal de los Guerreros Z.**

 **La relación entre Bulma y Vegeta, según la cronología de Dragon Ball, comenzó en el año 764.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: Los Guerreros Z enfrentan la última fase de preparación para su combate contra los androides.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**


	10. Un amor y un dolor

**Kalette decide deshacerse de todo lo que signifique Vegeta, Bulma y Capsule Corp.**

 **Eso la lleva a Kame House, donde se cuentra con Uranai Baba que le adivina el futuro y le asegura que vienen grandes cosas a su vida, la cual también correrá peligro.**

 **La saiyayin, maravillada con las técnicas de la adivina, irá a entrenar con ella para adquirir nuevas habilidades.**

 **En tanto, la máquina del tiempo de Trunks ha terminado de cargarse y el chico comienza su segundo viaje al pasado.**

* * *

XI: Un amor y un dolor

 _Kalette_

Aquella tarde, Piccoro me preguntó por qué desistí de entrenar con Vegeta. Tras la vergüenza que pasé en Capsule Corp decidí volver a prepararme con él, Gokú y Gohan y aunque yo no le había comentado al namekusein mis intenciones con el saiyayin, mi pequeño amigo sí, sin embargo, por la pena no pude responderle nada y opté por quedarme callada.

— Fue lo mejor. Deja de perder el tiempo con alguien como él — me dijo el señor Piccoro con un semblante serio antes de volver al entrenamiento.

Yo estaba sentaba esperando unirme a la batalla de Gokú y Piccoro contra Gohan, pero en ese momento de reflexión, decidí que en efecto, dejaría de perder el tiempo pensando en alguien como Vegeta.

Eso me llevó a deshacerme de todo lo que me habían dado en Capsule Corp, así que después del entrenamiento me bañé y subí a la habitación que Milk me dio y saqué toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios que esa insignificante terrícola me obsequió. Le pedí ayuda a Gohan y él llamó a su amigo, el bebé dragón, para que nos llevara volando a una parte del bosque que estuviera vacía y sin tantas plantas. Ahí le prendí fuego a todos esos regalos. No los quería.

— ¿Y ahora qué ropa te vas a poner? — me preguntó Gohan.

Era cierto. Estaba como cuando llegué a la tierra y Turles murió: con nada, pero eso no fue problema. Cuando Milk se enteró de lo que pasó con mi ropa, pasaron dos cosas sorprendentes: me dio dinero y le dijo a Gohan que me llevara a Orange Star City, la ciudad más cercana, a comprarme algo. Pero como mi amigo era tan torpe en estos asuntos como yo, se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a Krillin, así que aquella mañana volamos temprano a Kame-House y le pedimos al chico que nos acompañara.

— Eh, bueno. Conozco algunas tiendas en Orange Star City, aunque no tanto de mujeres, pero está bien, los acompañaré. Sólo si prometen pagarme el almuerzo — respondió el chico, luego de que Gohan, además, me presentara al famoso Maestro Roshi y a la Tortuga de cien años que vivía con él. Aceptamos, porque vaya que ese calvo era exigente, y volamos hacia la ciudad.

Rumbo a Orange Star City, Gohan y Krillin comenzaron a hablar de los entrenamientos y de lo que aquél chico del futuro había dicho, entonces volvió a mí una duda que me rondaba desde el momento en que me enteré de esta historia: No había ninguna mención de mí, ni de mi llegada junto con Turles a la tierra, ni de mi posible participación en la batalla contra los androides. ¿No existí en el futuro de ese chico? ¿No me conoció? ¿O nunca supo de mi existencia?

— ¿Y yo? ¿Yo fui mencionada en el relato de ese joven? — dije interrumpiendo la plática de mis dos acompañantes, justo cuando hablaban de ese misterioso muchacho.

— No. Según lo que nos contó el señor Piccoro no dio ninguna mención de que tú llegarías un año después que él, sólo habló de los androides, y tampoco habló de tí en la batalla — respondió Gohan.

— Es extraño, ¿no creen, amigos? — intervino Krillin — Quizá en su futuro no exististe. O no te conoció, probablemente en su futuro tú te fuiste con Turles o no sé, creo que sólo él podría contestar todas tus preguntas.

Suspiré al darme cuenta que nadie, que no fuera ese misterioso chico del futuro, podría despejar mis dudas. Qué difícil es depender de alguien que no es de tu época, y eso que apenas era el principio de todo lo que venía para mí.

 _Gohan_

Acompañamos a Krillin a Kame-House cuando terminamos de comprar (¡todo el día!) con Kalette. Nuestro amigo nos hizo el favor de no dejarnos solos y lo mínimo que podíamos hacer era llevarlo de nuevo a su casa. Llegamos antes de que comenzara a ocultarse el sol y mientras aterrizamos, nos dimos cuenta que el Maestro Roshi tenía visitas: su hermana, Uranai Baba.

La mirada de Kalette se puso de inmediato en la bola de cristal en la que la hechicera estaba posada, vi cómo sus ojos azules se llenaban de brillo, mientras arrojaba el par de bolsas que llevaba (cabe destacar que Krillin y yo cargábamos toooodas las compras de mi amiga), y corría a mirar de cerca el artefacto de Uranai Baba.

— ¿Puedes adivinar el futuro? — preguntó Kalette emocionada.

— ¡Pero qué falta de respeto, niña! — contestó la hechicera — ¿Así le hablas a la adivina más famosa del mundo, la cual ha ejercido su profesión por más de 500 años?

Kalette me miró con ojos de plato, es decir, algo extrañada por la reacción de la bruja, y luego se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisita burlona. No pude evitar responderle con una sonrisa igual. Ella estaba haciéndose ya una de nosotros.

— Disculpe, señora adivina. Me ganó la emoción — se disculpó Kalette conteniendo la risa — ¿Puede ver mi futuro en su bola de cristal.

— Claro, pero debes pagarme la modesta cantidad de diez millones de zenis.

El maestro Roshi, señor Tortuga, Krillin y yo nos fuimos de espaldas al oir eso. Kalette vino a mi lado y me preguntó al oído ¿"Eso cuánto dinero es "?, "Es mucho, muchísimo", respondí.

— No creo que esta bella jovencita tenga el dinero para pagarte, y te diría que la pusieras a luchar contra tus cinco guerreros, pero es infinitamente más fuerte y los derrotaría usando sólo una mano. Así que no será buen negocio — intervino el maestro mientras le sonreía a mi amiga.

— Últimamente tengo que hacer mi trabajo gratis siempre — refunfuñó la adivina — mientras se acercaba a Kalette — Está bien niña. Veamos tu futuro.

Uranai Baba comenzó a mover sus manos sobre su bola de cristal y después de mover los ojos y hacer algunos gestos de sorpresa, contó lo que vio sobre el futuro de mi amiga.

— Vaya, vaya, niña. Hay cosas interesantes en tu futuro — dijo la anciana mientras Kalette abría sus ojos azules más de la cuenta, como seña de que prestaba atención — Primero, vendrá un amor verdadero a tu vida. Crees que estás enamorada en este momento, pero ese sentimiento es pasajero. Sin embargo, ligado a este amor está un fuerte dolor, que te evitará ser feliz totalmente. Además, debes de tener mucho cuidado, porque corres el riesgo de morir en una batalla que se avecina.

— ¿Morir en batalla? — expresó Kalette y luego se dirigió a mí — Entonces sí existí en el futuro de ese chico, pero morí en la pelea.

Realmente me sorprendía su capacidad de análisis. Yo no entendía mucho de lo que decía Uranai Baba, pero me alegraba que ella sí.

 _Kalette_

Me sorprendió totalmente la capacidad de esta anciana chistosa. Se veía que era muy gruñona, orgullosa y avariciosa, pero también había accedido a leerme el futuro gratis. Enterarme de lo que me deparaba el destino me impactó, y tenía la duda si ella sería capaz de compartir su conocimiento.

— ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta, gran hechicera? — expresé inclinándome hacia ella en señal de respeto. Obvio, todo era fingido, pero necesitaba mover su orgullo — ¿Podría enseñarme sus habilidades?

— ¿De qué hablas mocosa?

— De que me enseñe algunas de las técnicas que sabe. Por favor, por favor. Sólo una o dos — dije mientras juntaba mis dos manos rogándole que me enseñara algo.

Entre el Maestro Roshi, señor Tortuga, Krillin y Gohan le rogamos que aceptara y después de asegurarle que trabajaría para pagarle los 10 millón de zenis que deseaba, accedió a enseñarme dos técnicas, sólo dos por dos semanas.

Para esto me tendría que ir a entrenar a su Palacio, ubicado en el extremo oeste del planeta. No me quedó de otra y me fui con ella, no sin antes pedirle a Gohan que le contara a sus padres lo que sucedió y que por ahí, se llevara mis cosas.

Dos semanas después estaba de vuelta en Kame-House, creo que después del entreno, le comencé a agradar a la gruñona Uranai-Baba. No sé si podía considerarme una bruja o hechicera, pues sólo aprendí tres de sus técnicas (sí, tres aunque ella dijo que sólo me enseñaría dos): la telepatía (comunicarme a través de la mente), la telequinesia (mover cosas con la mente) y la materialización mágina (crear objetos de la nada), las cuales pude aprender en dos semanas. No quise aprender a leer las mentes ni adivinar el futuro, porque además de todo, según la anciana, me llevaría cientos de años dominar esas técnicas.

Por cierto, le conté a Gohan y a Krillin que Uranai Baba me dijo que como bruja debía tener un apodo, pues incluso, el nombre que conocíamos de ella no era el real. La adivina me puso "sombra", que en su idioma se escribe así "シャドー" y se pronuncia "Shadö", pero no me gustó mucho y lo cambió a "Shadow", que es lo mismo, pero en un idioma occidental. Bueno, no estaba tan mal.

— ¿Así que ahora te diré Shadow? — preguntó Gohan.

— Emm no sé. Como quieran, quizá deberían seguirme llamando Kalette — respondí sonrojándome. Me daba un poco de pena tener que usar un nombre nuevo.

— Bueno, ambos son lindos — sentenció mi pequeño saiyayin sonriendo.

Entonces nos despedimos de todos los presentes, y le agradecí de nuevo a Uranai Baba por enseñarme sus técnicas. Salí de Kame House con Gohan y volamos hasta el Monte Paozu para, ahora sí, entrenar nuestras técnicas de combate y preparnos para la gran batalla que ocurriría en dos años, mientras esperaba a ese amor que llegaría para mí, aunque trajera consigo un enorme dolor.

 _Trunks_

¡Está lista! ¡Mi máquina del tiempo por fin terminó de cargarse! Esta vez la cargué en su totalidad para que no tenga que recargarla nuevamente cuando me toque volver, lo cual le tomó ocho semanas, que para mí fueron una eternidad.

Mi madre luce preocupada por mi nuevo viaje al pasado, pero ella sabe que necesito ayudar a los Guerreros a vencer a esos androides y hacer todo lo posible porque Gohan y yo no seamos los únicos sobrevivientes después de la batalla de 12 de mayo. Papá, voy a ayudarte. Mamá, sé fuerte, haremos todo lo posible porque no vivas una pesadilla. Shadow, espérame, de mi dependerá también que tu vida no sea destruída.

Le doy una abrazo fuerte a mi madre antes de subirme a la máquina del tiempo. Me acomodo en el asiento, fijo la fecha: 12 de mayo de 767 a las 10:00 horas. La máquina comienza a encenderse y se eleva. Antes de desaparecer oigo a ella gritándome: ¡Cuídate mucho, Trunks!

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Por fin, después de una laaaaaaaaarga introducción, Kalette y Trunks se encontrarán en la línea temporal original de los "Guerreros Z".**

 **Ahora ya saben qué paso con Kalette y el nombre de "Shadow". Todos los comentarios, buenos o malos son bienvenidos. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. El Hijo de Vegeta

**¡Llegó el momento! Los dos años entre la llegada de Kalette a la tierra y la aparición de los androides, pasaron rápidamente.**

 **Los Guerreros Z se preparan para la lucha que definirá el destino de la tierra y la joven saiyayin está con ellos. Tanto Piccoro como Kalette tienen malos presentimientos sobre lo que ocurrirá en la batalla, sobre todo la chica, que sabe que ese podría ser su último día de vida.**

 **En tanto, Trunks por fin llega a la línea temporal de los Guerreros, aunque lo que encuentra hará que la sangre se le hele.**

 **¿Qué pasará en esa batalla?**

* * *

XII: El hijo de Vegeta

 _Kalette_

No podía conciliar el sueño. Toda esta noche me había quedado dormida por algunos momentos y despertaba. ¿La razón? No eran una, sino dos; primero, era la noche del 11 de mayo del año 767 y al día siguiente tendríamos que ir a pelear con unos androides que aparecerían a las 10 de la mañana, y segunda, mis sueños seguían atormentándome.

Desde que aprendí las técnicas de Uranai Baba, parecía como si hubiera abierto una puerta a lo paranormal pues constantemente soñaba lo mismo: un personaje blanco, muy blanco, al que nunca le veía el rostro, aparecía y me abrazaba y mi corazón se sentía totalmente emocionado y tranquilo. Entonces un mounstro verde se entrometía entre nosotros y me disparaba un rayo al corazón, entonces sentía caerme y despertaba sin aire. ¿Era el amor y el dolor que me esperaban? ¿La verdadera causa de mi muerte en batalla?

Después de mis reflexiones nocturnas cerré mis ojos y dormí un poco más. Cuando los abrí vi el reloj que estaba al lado de mi cama y la hora indicaba que era momento de despertarse 6:13 am.

Después del desayuno tan exquisito que nos dio Milk a Gokú, al señor Piccoro, Gohan y a mí, nos dispusimos a partir. El namekusein, mi pequeño saiyayin y yo nos adelantamos después de despedirnos de la mujer y Gokú se quedó para darle un abrazo y decirle que no se preocupara porque todo iba a estar bien. Volteé a mirarlos y vi como él le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Era la primera vez que los veía en una actitud romántica y fue muy lindo.

Entonces, emprendimos el vuelo hacia la isla que se encontraba a 15 kilómetros de la Capital del Sur, el lugar en el que a las diez de la mañana aparecerían esos malditos androides. Mi corazón estaba emocionado por que volvería a pelear, algo que mis genes saiyayin disfrutaban mucho, sólo me incomodaba un poco saber que ahí estaría Vegeta, que seguro, no había olvidado lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos. Bah, que se pudra.

Piccoro y Gokú hablaban de sus expectativas sobre el poder de nuestros futuros enemigos, y el namekusein expresó tener un mal presentimiento sobre lo que ocurriría ahí. Rayos, yo también lo tenía, pero no lo externé. Quizá era sólo la incertidumbre de saber de que quizá, ese era el último día de mi vida. Preferí volar al lado de Gohan, quien ahora más que nunca era mi hermano, mi pequeño saiyayin y la persona más cercana a mí en el mundo. Kilómetros después nos encontramos a Krillin, quien también volaba hacia la Capital del Sur.

— ¡Holaaa, Krillin! — expresó Gohan emocionado.

— ¡Holaaa, Gohan! ¡Has crecido mucho! — contestó el chico mientras yo volteaba a mirarlo y me acomodaba al lado del saiyayin — ¡Cielos, Kalette, tú también creciste mucho! ¡Estás muy bonita! — añadió el chico al que sólo le devolví una sonrisa a medias.

Seguimos volando nosotros tres detrás de Piccoro y Gokú, poniéndonos al día de las cosas que nos pasaron en estos dos años, hasta que llegamos a la isla donde se encontraba la Capital del Sur. Los mayores detectaron los kis de sus amigos y bajamos al lugar donde ya estaban Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y ella. No pude disimular mi enfado cuando la vi ahí, tan sonriente y con un bebé en brazos: Bulma con el hijo de Vegeta.

Mientras ellos se saludaban, daban abrazos y ponían al tanto de todo, yo sólo los observaba apartada del centro de su reunión. Le di una rápida mirada al bebé que ella tenía entre brazos y no encontré ningún razgo de saiyayin: ¿Cabello lila, ojos azules y facciones muy dulces? Está bien, yo tenía ojos azules también, algo raro entre nosotros pero según Turles, ni la familia del Rey Vegeta tenía los ojos azules, sólo la de Cinna, mi madre. Mi cabello era negro y mi piel dorada como todos los saiyayin, pero la de él era blanca. ¿De verdad ese bebé era hijo de Vegeta? Y sobre todo, ¿él sería tan tonto para dejarse engañar de esta forma?

Tras un juego de adivinanzas entre Yamcha y Bulma para que supieran quien era el padre del bebé, Gokú nos sorprendió a todos al saber lo siguiente:

— Ya sé, tu padre debe ser Vegeta. ¿Verdad Trunks?

La reacción de todos fue homogénea: pasaron del asombro a la incredulidad, pero Bulma quedó aún más impactada por lo que Gokú le dijo.

— ¿Tú cómo sabes eso, Gokú? No le dije a nadie para que fuera sorpresa — expresó la mujer, mirándome directamente a mí. ¿Qué, creía que yo iba a andar divulgando su insignificante vida? Al sentir su mirada, yo le sostuve la mía diciéndole con ello que Gokú no sabía lo de su hijo por mí, además, el saiyayin había adivinado el nombre del niño algo que yo no podía saber de ninguna manera.

 _Gohan_

Después de la sorpresa de saber que Bulma tenía un bebé de Vegeta (ahora entendía porqué el cambio tan repentino del interés de Kalette en el saiyayin), nos pusimos a platicar. Estábamos nerviosos por la batalla que venía, pero las charlas amistosas nos relajaron mucho. Yamche comenzó a halagar a mi amiga, diciéndole que se había puesto muy bonita, pues era evidente que en dos años, Kalette había pasado de ser una adolescente a una guapa jovencita. Ella sólo los miraba e intentaba sonreir, pero dentro de mi sabía que la situación la incomodaba, no tanto por recibir halagos de todos, sino por la presencia de Bulma.

— Realmente te pusiste muy bella, pequeña — expresó Bulma mientras Krillin y yo le hacíamos caras al bebé Trunks para que estuviera entretenido. Kalette la miró y no le dijo nada, luego volteó el rostro a otro lado y entendí que de verdad, Bulma no le agradaba nada a mi amiga. ¿Acaso seguiría atraída por Vegeta?

A medida de que se acercaba la hora indicada, las 10 de la mañana, la tensión se apropiaba del ambiente y mi papi, muy serio, le pidió a Bulma que se marchara del lugar con su bebé, pero ella no hizo caso pues deseaba ver a los androides, según nos dijo.

Minutos después llegó Jajirobe en su nave, parecía que tenía mucha prisa porque sólo le entregó a mi papá una bolsa con semillas del ermitaño que le envió el maestro Karin. Sin decir más, Jarirobe se subió a su vehículo se fue volando por los aires. Eran las 10:17 horas.

Una terrible explosión hizo que todos nos pusiéramos en alerta. ¡El vehículo de Jajirobe había sido atacado! El hombre cayó al mar con lo que quedó de su nave. Estábamos seguros. Los androides eran los autores de este ataque y mi papá tomó el control de la situación: nos dividiría en grupos para buscar a los robots por toda la Capital del Sur pues al no estar vivos, no tienen un ki con el que pudieramos hallarlos. A Kalette y a mí nos tocó ir por Jajirobe.

Lo hicimos. Aún seguía con vida. Volamos hacia el mar y tardamos muchos minutos en encontrarlo, pues su ki estaba muy débil para poder sentirlo. Después lo encontramos trantando de flotar en el agua y lo llevamos de vuelta al lugar donde había sido la primera reunión. Ahí ya estaban Krillin y Yamcha ¡con un enorme hueco en su ropa!

Nos contaron lo que pasó: esos Androides aparecieron, atacaron a Yamcha pero le impidieron defenderse pues absorben la energía con las manos. Él estuvo a punto de morir, pero nuestros amigos llegaron a tiempo para salvarlo y se recuperó con una de las semillas del ermitaño. ¡Esto lo debía saber mi papi pronto! Kalette me hizo la observación y dijo que fuéramos a decirle de inmediato lo que hacían los rivales con los que seguramente ya estaba peleando.

Krillin, Kalette, Yamcha y yo dejamos a Bulma, al bebé y a Jajirobe en la montaña inicial y volamos hacia la pelea. Minutos después sentimos el impresionante ki de mi papi. Seguro ya estaba peleando. Varios kilómetros delante y en una isla con un llano enorme en el centro, pero montañas alrededor, mi papi se enfrentaba a un tipo de baja estatura, regordete, con una ropa extraña y totalmente blanco. Era uno de esos androides asesinos, y el otro observaba el combate: era un viejo de cabello largo y con ropa similar a la del rival de mi papá.

Entonces, Kalette me hizo una observación que me heló la sangre:

— ¡Gohan! Gokú está muy cansado. Su energía disminuye dramáticamente, pero la de ese robot, no.

¡Era cierto! Mi padre se veía totalmente agotado y muy lento, a pesar de haberse convertido en súper saiyayin, algo que también preocupaba al señor Piccoro que estaba ahí junto con Ten Shin Han.

Un fuerte dolor afectaba a mi padre, entonces llevó la mano al corazón y lo supimos: la enfermedad que había pronosticado el joven que vino del futuro lo había atacado. Necesitaba tomarse su medicina, porque como nunca se sintió mal, no lo hizo. ¡Mi papi no podía morir! Debíamos llevarlo a la casa, pero el androide no lo soltaba. Al ver a mi papi agotado comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad y a absorber su energía y nadie de nosotros podía hacer algo para defenderlo.

Fue el señor Piccoro el que se atrevió a detenerlo pero el otro androide, el anciano, lo atacó para evitar que inteviniera y mi maestro cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Kalette y yo corrimos a ayudarlo, cuando escuchamos que alguien golpeó con fuerza al androide y liberaba a mi papá de su dominio. Era Vegeta.

— ¡Ninguna chatarra me quitará lo que es mío! El placer de derrotar a Kakarotto será para mí.

 _Trunks_

Eran las 10:34 de la mañana. Mi máquina del tiempo me dejó en la Capital del Sur, pero la batalla ya había sido. En el lugar sólo había destrucción, muerte y llanto, un escenario típico de mi época y que con todo mi corazón, deseaba que no se repitiera aquí. Me elevé sobre la urbe y comencé a pensar: seguro habían cambiado el lugar de la batalla, pues no había ningún ki cercano. A lo lejor lo sentí, una energía fuerte que parecía ser de un súper saiyayin y volé con rumbo a esa dirección.

Ahí debían estar ellos, el señor Gokú, mi padre, Gohan, Piccoro, Krillin, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha y ella. Sí, ella debía estar ahí. Cerré mis ojos mientras volaba con esa dirección y lo sentí, ¡lo sentí! El ki de Shadow en estado de reposo, pero ahí. La presencia de la persona que amaba aparecía de nuevo, después de tres meses de su muerte.

Sólo una cosa me sacó de mis momentos de emoción: vi un cráter enorme donde seguro habían peleado antes los muchachos y en el fondo de él, la cabeza de un androide que había sido derrotado. La sangre se me heló cuando vi que los androides a los que ellos enfrentaban, no eran los que de mi época.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por sus lecturas! En esta ocasión, llegamos por fin al centro de mi historia (creo que no supe ordenar bien mis ideas, ja!) y en el próximo capítulo, Trunks verá por primera vez a la mujer que amó en su línea temporal, mientras que la situación de los Guerreros Z seguirá agravándose por la presencia de los androides y las demás sorpresas que el doctor Maki Gero tiene para ellos.**

 **¡Los espero en el próximo capítulo!**


	12. La Primera Versión

**Trunks llega al lugar de la pelea de los Guerreros Z y se da cuenta que efectivamente, los androides con los que pelean no son los mismos que en su época actual. El joven del futuro por primera vez se encuentra con ellos y con las dos personas que deseaba ver con todo su corazón: su padre Vegeta y su casi esposa, Shadow.**

 **Sin embargo, las cosas no irán nada bien para el joven saiyayin quien se decepciona de ambos pocos minutos después de haber llegado a la línea temporal actual.**

 **Vegeta muestra que puede transformarse en Súper Saiyayin y además de no ayudar a Bulma y su bebé cuando lo necesitaron, le lanza una indirecta muy obvia a Kalette que le responde con una sonrisa, aunque ella ya pudo ver la primera versión del chico del futuro que cambiará su vida.**

* * *

 **XIII: La primera versión**

 _Gohan_

Mientras Kalette y yo nos preocupábamos por el estado del señor Piccoro, el señor Vegeta llegó a luchar contra el Androide blanco y de paso, salvar a mi padre de sus garras. Mientras veíamos la actuación del saiyayin, el señor Piccoro se puso de pie, y nos dijo que sólo estaba fingiendo haber sido derrotado para ir por mi papi cuando su rival se distrajera.

Entonces, el señor Vegeta dijo que lleváramos a mi papi a la casa, y Yamcha se ofreció para hacerlo, ya que no podía ayudar en la batalla de este momento. Luego, él nos sorprendió a todos al convertirse en un súper saiyayin, ¡Pero cómo! Se supone que un súper saiyayin debe ser tranquilo y tener el corazón puro.

— Yo soy tranquilo, y tengo el corazón puro... de pura maldad — expresó sin pudor el príncipe saiyayin.

Ya transformado no le costó nada de trabajo derrotar al androide blanco. Su poder era impresionante, luego, le pidió una semilla del ermitaño a Krillin para acabar con el anciano, pero este logró escapar y tuvimos que buscarlo entre las rocas. Minutos después, Kalette me indicó con un golpe en el brazo que voláramos hacia cierto lugar porque el señor Piccoro corría peligro. Mi amiga dominaba la telequinesia y pudo comunicarse rápidamente con él. Llegamos pronto. El anciano tenía atrapado al señor Piccoro y le robaba su energía, entonces, él elevó su ki rápidamente para mostrar que no había sufrido algún daño, con un golpe, lo libré del androide y todos los demás guerreros vinieron. El villano estaba atrapado.

 _Trunks_

¿Qué demonios significaba esto? El androide destruido no era uno de los que yo conocía. ¿Contra quién peleaban Gokú y los demás? A lo lejos vi una explosión, la batalla continuaba, sentí varios ki poderosos reunidos que seguramente eran ellos. Volé rápido, pues lo extraño de la situación y los nervios de volver a ver a las personas que quería, me aceleraban el corazón.

Llegué. Ahí estaban ellos, un anciano en medio y alrededor de él, todos los guerreros. Sí, mi padre Vegeta, sí, Kalette. Mi mirada quedó prendida del rival de los muchachos y sólo pude expresar un "¿Quiénes son ellos?".

— ¡Es Trunks! — gritó el señor Piccoro al verme.

— Son los androides de los que nos hablaste — respondió mi padre.

Pero ellos no eran, no, no eran los androides con los que había luchado y no tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurría en esta época. Mientras miraba todo el lugar, por fin puse poner mi mirada en ella. Al lado de Gohan, con un gesto inquieto en el rostro. Llevaba un vestido morado de pelea, unas botas blancas y el cabello corto. Tan joven, tan bonita y entonces, volteó a mirarme, aunque sin ninguna expresión. Para mí era todo, pero yo para ella, un desconocido. Sólo el sonido de un vehículo llegando al lugar de la batalla me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 _Kalette_

Ese día vi la primera versión de ese chico del futuro. Llegó de repente al lugar de la batalla, y se quedó mirando al androide que teníamos acorralado. Piccoro lo llamo "Trunks" al verlo llegar. Sí, exacto, el mismo nombre que llevaba el hijo de Vegeta. No había que ser muy inteligente para descifrar lo que eso significaba.

Todos volteamos a mirarlo, como el recién llegado que era, y me llamó la atención de él lo mismo que del bebé: su cabello lila y sus ojos azules, aunque su piel ahora era bronceada. Entonces, vi la primera versión de sus ojos mirando, y no sé porqué, pocos segundos después sentí temor de seguirlo mirando yo.

De cualquier modo me habría distraído porque la imprudente de Bulma llegó con su bebé y Jajirobe en un vehículo aéreo, y pocos minutos después, el anciano robot comenzó a gritar y amenazarnos con que unos tales "Androide 17" y "Androide 18", vendrían a destruirnos a todos. Luego, ese asqueroso tipo le lanzó un _energy ha_ a la nave de esa mujer y la hizo explotar en mil pedazos. Diablos, todos quedamos impactados porque nadie esperaba ese ataque pero mientras unos nos movimos, otros corrieron a salvar a Bulma.

Entonces, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro por una razón: Vegeta ni siquiera se movió para salvar a la terrícola y su cría, al contrario, estaba molesto porque perdió de vista al androide, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el joven, que se encargó de rescatarlos, le reclamó el no haber ayudado a "su esposa y su hijo". La respuesta del saiyayin fue memorable: "Ellos no me interesan en lo más mínimo".

— ¡Esa estúpida sólo vino a causar problemas! El anciano asqueroso se escapó por su culpa — expresé.

Ese chico volteó a verme con los ojos de plato. Totalmente sorprendido de que yo haya hablado así de esa mujer. Justo después de decir esto, Vegeta volteó a verme... y me gustó que lo hiciera.

 _Trunks_

Las cosas no iban nada bien para mí en esta época. Primero, los androides que aparecieron no eran los mismos de mi época y luego, mi padre y ella me habían decepcionado en sus primeras actuaciones en mi presencia. Él no se interesó por salvar a mi madre y a mi yo del presente tras el ataque del androide y ella la llamó "estúpida", y no era difícil darse cuenta de la enorme enemistad que tenían y que seguro era por mi padre.

Cuando la explosión pasó, y nos resignamos a que el androide hubiera escapado, mi madre nos sorprendió con una gran relevación: el anciano que peleaba contra nosotros era el doctor Maki Gero, de la Patrulla Roja y creador de los androides asesinos.

Esta relevación hizo que Piccoro me regañara por no haber dado las características correctas de los androides e información "imprecisa".

— Incluso, ella llegó hace dos años y no nos advertiste del intento de invasión de otros saiyayines — expresó el namekusein señalando a Shadow, quien puso atención de inmediato al verse señalada.

— ¿Ella? — expresé nervioso y volví a mirarla. Tardé un segundo en decidir que mentiría — No la conozco.

— ¿Quieres decir que no existió en tu línea temporal? — añadió Krillin sorprendido.

— Eso supongo, o que no coindicimos — alcancé a responder. Me negaba a revelar mis sentimientos tan pronto.

Shadow sólo giró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos ante mi revelación. Era difícil saber qué significaba eso.

Entonces, decidí decirles las características de los androides de mi época: A-17 y A-18, dos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre, muy fuertes y vestidos muy parecidos a mí, y además, con poder ilimitado.

Tras estas confesiones, todos coindicieron en que el doctor Gero se dirigía a su laboratorio para despertar a estos androides, y acordamos ir hacia allá para destruir a los robots antes de que fueran despertados. Claro, esta idea desagradó a mi padre y hasta nos amenazó por si hacíamos eso. ¡No entendía nada! Por su orgullo iban a matarlo y yo no podía permitirlo.

Él se alistó para ir volando hacia el laboratorio, que quedaba al sur de la Capital del Norte, pero antes de marcharse volteó hacia donde estaba Shadow y la miró de una forma que jamás habría esperado.

— Te sentaron bien este par de años, mocosa. Te veré después de que acabe con esas chatarras — dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se retiraba.

Mi corazón sufrió el tercer golpe del día, y eso que apenas llevaba unos minutos en esa línea temporal. Pero lo que más me dolió fue ver como Shadow escuchaba las palabras de mi padre y le devolvía una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _Gohan_

Creo que sólo ese joven del futuro y yo escuchamos lo que Vegeta le dijo a Kalette y sólo nosotros vimos cómo le guiñaba el ojo. Bulma y los demás estaban preocupados revisando su estado de salud, tras la explosión de su nave, y debo aceptar que no me gustó para nada que mi amiga reaccionara con una sonrisa que le abría toda la posibilidad a Vegeta. ¡Si ella lo odiaba! Al menos, eso me decía.

Pocos segundos después de que el príncipe saiyayin se marchó, el joven se elevó por los aires antes de decir que no permitiría que su padre fuera asesinado otra vez. ¿Su padre? Esa fue la duda de todos, pero sólo Bulma la externó.

Piccoro nos reveló la verdad: ese joven del futuro era Trunks, el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta, es decir el bebé crecido. La confesión nos sorprendió a todos, pero por los gestos que hizo, parecía que a Kalette más. Luego de esto, hicimos dos equipos: uno iría a buscar el laboratorio a la Capital del Norte y otro llevaría a Bulma, su bebé y Jajirobe a sus casas y pasaría a ver a Gokú. El señor Piccoro, Ten Shin Han y Krillin se marcharon a buscar a los androides y Kalette y yo fuimos los encargados de ir a dejar a nuestros amigos a sus casas e ir a ver a mi papá.

A mi amiga no le agradó la idea, de nuevo, pero aceptó con la condición de llevar ella a Jajirobe, cosa de la que Bulma se dio cuenta.

— Deja de odiarme, cariño — expresó la científica — te arrugarás pronto — añadió ella sarcásticamente.

Kalette volteó a verla con los ojos furiosos e incluso llegué a pensar que le soltaría algún golpe. Afortunadamente no pasó e intervine para que nos marcháramos desde antes. Yo llevé a Bulma y al bebé sobre mi espalda y Kalette cargó a Jajirobe. Todo parecía indicar que la verdadera pelea apenas iba a comenzar.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leerme! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si no, que me lo digas. Escucho sugerencias, críticas y todo lo que gusten, con toda confianza. En el próximo capítulo, la trama entre padre, hijo y mujer se seguirá enredando! Los espero!**


	13. Hola, Trunks

**Tras la batalla contra los androides, Trunks corre detrás de su padre para evitar que Vegeta corra peligro ante los macabros planes del doctor Maki Gero.**

 **Shadow se encarga de acompañar a Gohan a llevar a Bulma y su bebé a Capsule Corp, a pesar de su voluntad.**

 **Los Guerreros Z tienen una dura batalla, pero libran la muerte, y corren a rescatar a Gokú. Ahí será la primera vez que Kalette y Trunks crucen palabras y los misterios sobre la vida de la guerrera sigan surgiendo.**

* * *

XIV: Hola, Trunks

 _Kalette_

En verdad que Bulma era insoportable. Estábamos cerca de llegar a la montaña Paozu cuando la mujer pidió que la lleváramos a Capsule Corp, en la Ciudad del Oeste. Lo que menos quería era volver a ese lugar donde había sido humillada, pero Jajirobe también quiso ser llevado hasta allá, pues ella le facilitaría una nave para irse a su casa, ya que la suya había sido destruida por los androides.

Cambiamos de dirección y dejamos a la mujer, su bebé y Jajirobe en Capsule Corp y regresamos a casa de Gokú de prisa, primero, porque no quería estar en ese lugar y segundo, debo aceptarlo, me preocupaba la salud de quien se había convertido en una especie de protector para mí. Además, Gohan también estaba muy preocupado por él.

En el camino iba pensando en la aparición del chico del futuro que había resultado ser el hijo de Vegeta. Según él, yo no existí en su época, porque no me conoció, pero no sé porqué no le creí del todo. Mis pensamientos me llevaron a creer que sí existí en su época, que morí en batalla, pero Bulma no le habló de mí por lo que pasó entre Vegeta y yo, además de que él era muy pequeño para recordarme. El misterio estaba resuelto.

Uranai Baba me lo advirtió: yo podría morir en batalla, pero no iba a ser tan fácil al destino hacer lo que quisiera conmigo. Me prometí a mí misma sobrevivir en esta época y luego recordé su otra predicción: un amor y un dolor. Antes estaba segura que ese amor no era Vegeta, pero ahora... lo dudaba. La forma en que miró antes de irse tras el androide y las palabras que me dijo «Te sentaron bien este par de años, mocosa. Te veré después de que acabe con esas chatarras», hicieron que volviera a pensar en él. Maldita sea. Odié a Bulma de nuevo por tenerlo, pero sonreí al recordar que él no la quería, pues no movió ni un dedo para salvarla a ella y al bebé cuando los atacó ese androide en forma de anciano.

El bebé... El bebé que crecía en un futuro tormentoso y que era muy lindo. Bah, ese chiquillo bastardo no merecía ningún pensamiento mío.

 _Trunks_

Increíble. Estábamos vivos de milagro. Cuando mi padre salió detrás del androide, lo seguimos Piccoro, Ten Shin Han, Krillin y yo. Gohan y ella fueron a dejar a mi madre y a Jajirobe. Era la primera separación, pero en ese momento me preocupaba más que el señor Vegeta no hiciera alguna tontería y muriera, a pesar de la propuesta indecorosa que le había hecho a Shadow seguía retumbando en mis oídos.

Llegamos al laboratorio del doctor Maki Gero demasiado tarde. Él despertó a A-17 y A-18, y por si no fuera suficiente, apareció otro androide, A-16, a quien no conocí en mi época, pero que también estaba obsesionado con derrotar a Gokú. Naturalmente, mi padre desoyó mis advertencias sobre la fuerza de estos enemigos y los retó. Demonios, en plena batalla casi lo asesinan, por lo que me vi forzado a intervenir, y también los demás.

Fuimos humillados. A-18 y A-17 nos derrotaron a todos sin despeinarse, pero nos dejaron vivir y a Krillin, quien no peleó, no le hicieron ningún daño. Él fue quien nos dio las semillas del ermitaño después de la pelea; y aunque mi padre se marchó humillado, no lo seguí por recomendación del señor Piccoro. Además, según Ten Shin Han, el señor Vegeta estaría en esos momentos entrenando en un lugar solitario para desquitarse de quienes lo vencieron.

Piccoro se marchó rumbo al Palacio de Kami-Sama para intentar fusionarse con la deidad, mientras que Ten, Krillin y yo nos encargamos de ir por Gokú para sacarlo de su casa, lugar al que seguro se dirigían los androides para intentar asesinarlo.

Volamos rápido y traté de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Mi papá tenía un hijo con mi madre, que era yo, ¿pero no estaban juntos? ¿tenían algún tipo de relación? Él no se preocupó por salvarnos y al contrario, tuvo una "frase halagadora" para Shadow.

Ahora, ella. Debía tener 17 años en esta época. Justo en la etapa que se supone tuvo algo que ver con mi padre, pero fueron tan indiferentes el uno del otro durante la batalla, que lo único a destacar fue la propuesta de él. Al contrario, ella lucía muy pegada a Gohan y respetuosa con el señor Piccoro, tal y como mi maestro me contó. Lo que noté fue que ellos la llaman Kalette, y no Shadow, el nombre que lleva 17 años después.

 _Gohan_

Después de dejar a Bulma, su bebé y Jajirobe en Capsule Corp, Kalette y yo volamos rápidamente de regreso a la montaña Paozu. La salud de mi papito me preocupaba en gran manera y me urgía llegar a casa a como diera lugar.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que mi mami y Yamcha habían evacuado a mi papi, a sugerencia de Krillin y Trunks, para llevarlo a casa del maestro Roshi y así darle más tiempo de recuperarse antes de que los malvados androides lo encontraran. Mi mami le preguntó a Kalette si necesitaba sacar algo de la casa y ella se apresuró a buscar algo de ropa.

Entramos a la nave que nos llevaría a Capsule Corp y sentados dentro de ella, conversamos sobre los sucesos que recién vivimos y lo que sucedía con los viajes de Trunks. Él nos contó que trataba de intervenir lo menos posible en nuestro presente pues cada evento podía crear una linea del tiempo alternativa.

Es decir, si matábamos a los Androides de esta época habría un futuro sin ellos, pero en el futuro de Trunks aún seguirían existiendo, así como si mi papi lograba salvarse de su enfermedad, en nuestro futuro él viviría, pero en el de nuestro amigo seguiría muerto.

Justo Trunks explicaba todo este embrollo cuando noté que Kalette lo miraba con atención y recordé que ellos dos no se conocían.

— Oigan, ustedes no se conocen, ¿verdad? — pregunté a Kalette y Trunks.

— No oficialmente - respondió el muchacho sonriendo.

Entonces Krillin tomó la palabra.

— Trunks, ella es Kalette. Es una guerrera saiyayin también. Llegó hace dos años a la tierra queriendo conquistarla y terminó siendo una más de nosotros - Entonces volteó a ver a mi amiga, que estaba sentada a su lado y justo enfrente de Trunks — Kalette, él es Trunks. El chico que te contamos que llegó del futuro hace tres años y que nos advirtió sobre la aparición de los androides. Es el pequeño hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, pero ya crecido.

— Es un gusto — expresó Trunks con una ligera sonrisa.

— Hola - espetó secamente Kalette — Entonces, ¿yo no existo en tu futuro?— cuestionó mi amiga.

Trunks quedó sorprendido por su cuestionamiento y con la cabeza lo negó.

— Vaya. Eso es raro. Entonces Uranai Baba tiene razón. Moriré en la batalla y no existiré en este futuro.

— Pero el futuro va a cambiar. Debes seguir viva — intervine yo. No me agradaba la idea de perder a quien era una hermana para mí.

— ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó Trunks que no entendía la conversación.

— La vieja Uranai Baba, una adivina hermana del maestro Roshi me leyó el futuro — explicó Kalette — y me dijo que era muy probable que muriera en batalla. Además, me enseñó algunas artes adivinatorias.

— Es cierto, brujita Sh… — dije en broma antes de que Kalette me callara.

— ¡Basta, Gohan! Ya te dije que no me llames así. Soy Kalette y asi será siempre. El otro nombre no me gusta.

Asentí y me callé para no llamarla "Shadow" frente a todos. A ella no le gustó nada el apodo que Uranai Baba le puso y bueno, tenía que respetar su decisión.

Después de un largo rato de estar platicando, recibimos una llamada a la nave. Era Bulma, quien deseaba comunicarse con Trunks por una máquina del tiempo que apareció en una zona de la región del oeste. Una máquina idéntica a la que usó Trunks y que nos llenó de interrogantes a todos.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus lecturas y por todos los reviews que dejan y que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. De verdad, los valoro mucho.**

 **En nuestro siguiente capítulo: nuestros protagonistas tendrán que afrontar una misión juntos, la cual los irá acercando a pesar de que ella sigue obsesionada con conquistar al príncipe Vegeta.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias y si quieren que ocurra algo o incluya a alguien, los leo. Un abrazo!**


	14. Acércate a mí

Con la aparición de una extrañana criatura que hizo desaparecer a más de 15 mil personas, Trunks y Shadow se embarcan en la misión de ir a investigar qué sucede. Así se topan con Cell y con Piccoro en una gran batalla. Pero su siguiente compromiso los hará conocerse más y poco a poco, el chico del futuro irá revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la joven saiyayin.

* * *

 **XV: Acércate a mí**

 _Kalette_

Las cosas no estaban bien, nada, nada bien. Mientras volaba al lado de Trunks, el chico del futuro, trataba de repasar en mi cabeza lo que había sucedido: Bulma llamó a la nave donde transportábamos a Gokú para indicarnos que alguien había encontrado una máquina del tiempo idéntica a la del chico en una zona cercana a la Ciudad del Oeste, y Trunks con Gohan fueron a ver directamente qué pasaba.

Nosotros, en tanto, llegamos a Kame House, y después de ayudar a Milk a instalar a Gokú en la habitación de la planta superior, bajé con los demás que estaban estupefactos viendo las noticias. Después de preguntarles qué sucedía, Krillin me respondió que en un pueblo llamado Ginger, más de 15 mil personas habían desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar más rastro que la ropa. Rayos.

Vimos el enlace en vivo de la televisión y nos dimos cuenta que el reportero era atacado por algo desconocido. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Nadie entendía qué demonios pasaba, aunque quizá Trunks y Gohan podrían encontrar una explicación lógica. Cuando volvieron, nos pusieron al tanto del giro de la situación: dentro de la máquina del tiempo encontraron un huevo, y cerca de ella, la coraza de un animal muy extraño.

— Entonces, ¿el causante de todo esto es ese monstruo que salió de la coraza? — Cuestionó Krillin.

Trunks respondió que lo más probable era que sí, pues la máquina del tiempo y los restos de la criatura estaban cerca del pueblo donde ocurrió la tragedia.

El chico se preparó para marcharse al lugar de los hechos y Gohan quizo acompañarlo, pero Milk no lo dejó.

— ¡No, no y no! Gohan, compórtate por primera vez como un niño bueno. No puedes ir porque tu padre está enfermo — expresó Milk de una forma que nadie se atrevía a responderle.

— Pero mamá, yo debo ir precisamente porque mi papá no puede — respondió mi pequeño saiyayin.

— Yo iré — intervine — No te preocupes, Gohan, quédate ayudando a tu mamá y yo acompañaré a Trunks a ver qué es lo que sucede, ¿Está bien?

Noté el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho y de Gohan, quien después sonrió y asintió.

— Cuídate mucho, Kalette — dijo el niño.

Entonces, Trunks abrió la puerta de Kame House para que yo saliera y después de oír las recomendaciones de los muchachos, emprendimos el vuelo hacia ese pueblo.

 _Trunks_

Volaba a su lado y sin buscarlo, ella estaba junto a mí. No puedo negar que me llené de sorpresa cuando dijo que vendría conmigo, y en mis adentros sonreí. No sé si alguien lo notó. Ahora, mientras nos movíamos rumbo al pueblo de Ginger, pensaba una y otra vez qué podría decirle para que tuviéramos una conversación, por más banal que fuera. Sin embargo, debía medir mis palabras y no hacerle saber que sí existió en mi época y que fue alguien muy especial para mí.

Pero, ¿Por qué no quería decírselo? Mi intención era intervenir lo menos posible en su época. Si le decía a Shadow que ella será el amor de mi vida en 17 años, no me creería para nada. Porque en su presente yo soy sólo un bebé. Quizá podría alejarse de mí, odiarme e incluso amarme, pero esta no era la mejor opción porque yo tengo que volver a mi época y ella no puede quedarse con el corazón lastimado.

—¿Crees que sea peligroso el lugar a donde vamos? — cuestionó rompiendo el hielo, pero siempre mirando al frente.

— No lo sé, pero si te soy sincero, tengo un mal presentimiento — respondí volteando a verla.

Ella me devolvió la mirada y nuevamente, caí ante esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. La miré, dos, tres, cinco segundos, no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que se unió alguien a nosotros. Era Krillin. Él se unió al viaje y a la plática, y como yo, también tenía un terrible presentimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta que nuestros temores sí estaban fundamentados. Llegamos al pueblo de Ginger y Piccoro peleaba contra una extraña criatura.

 _Kalette_

El señor Piccoro era claramente superior a ese horrible mounstro con el que peleaba: era una criatura verde y con una forma muy terrorífica. Krillin, Trunks y yo aterrizamos listos para seguir el combate y entrar en acción por si él nos necesitaba, pero no fue así.

Esa extraña criatura nos miraba uno a uno y por un momento, fijó su mirada en el chico del futuro. Luego de lanzarnos amenazas y decirnos que cuando terminara de desarrollarse, nadie podría detenerlo, se elevó por los aires y lanzó una técnica llamada Taiyoken, con la cual nos deslumbró y así, el muy cobarde logró escapar. Demonios.

Todos estábamos frustrados porque al desaparecer su ki, no teníamos idea de dónde se había metido. Pero el que estaba realmente furioso era Piccoro, quien además, tenía un ki sorprendente, Luego super que era porque se había fusiondo con Kami Sama.

No terminábamos de asimilar que esa criatura se habia escapado cuando llegó Ten Shin Han, y minutos después, apareció Vegeta y no pude guardarme una sonrisa al verlo pero él ni siquera me notó. Llegó a preguntarle a Piccoro por qué tenía ese poder y qué había pasado.

El señor Piccoro nos contó lo que ocurrió. Ese mounstro se llamaba Cell, había venido de un futuro más adelantado que el de Trunks y estaba hecho con base en las células de todos los guerreros de la tierra, incluso de Freezer y su padre. Su objetivo era desarrollarse por completo y por ello absorbía a los seres vivos aunque su deseo era fusionarse con los androides 17 y 18. El problema era que el muy listo desaparecía su ki para que no lo encontráramos. Maldita sea, seguiria matando gente pero entre todos hicimos un plan.

Bueno, entre todos, menos Vegeta porque él se marchó a entrenar solo, pues aseguró que encontraría la manera de superar los poderes de un súper saiyayin. Piccoro y Ten Shin Han fueron a buscar a Cell y Krillin, Trunks y yo iríamos al laboratorio del Dr. Gero para buscar la habitación donde el embrión de ese mounstro comenzaba a desarrollarse y claro, lo destruiriamos para lograr que al menos, en esta época ya no existiera.

 _Trunks_

Volamos de nuevo hacia el laboratorio del Dr. Gero en las montañas del norte. Llegamos y en los escombros de la explosión que habíamos hecho anteriormente tratamos de encontrar esa habitación secreta donde el mounstro Cell se había formado. Sinceramente me había dado escalofríos saber que en un futuro más lejano, él me había asesinado para venir a esta época. Pobre mi madre. Primero murió Shadow, luego yo. Nuevamente apreté los puños y juré que nuestro tiempo iba a mejorar, el infierno no sería peor, no lo permitiría.

Fue la expresión de Shadow la que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella caminaba mirando al suelo, buscando la entrada del laboratorio, pero al mismo tiempo se abrazaba a sí misma mientras sus dientes chocaban unos contra otros.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté.

Ella levantó el rostro, me miró y asintió para decirme que sí, que estaba bien, pero no era verdad. Moría de frío. Sin decirle nada me quité mi chaqueta y se la ofrecí.

— Ponte esto, te cubrirá — le dije poniendo mi prenda sobre sus hombros desde atrás. Me sorprendía de mi propio atrevimiento.

Ella tomó la chaqueta con sus manos y tocó las mías. Se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos con una expresión de asombro. Creo que nos miramos en un instante muy largo porque Krillin nos interrumpió.

— Emm, disculpen. Pero creo que estamos en una misión muy importante. Después podrán verse todo el tiempo que quieran — comentó con un tono muy sarcástico.

Kalette se acomodó mi chamarra y siguió buscando la entrada a la habitación secreta. Krillin y yo la miramos hasta que él me dijo:

— ¿Es bella, verdad?

No dije nada, sólo volteé a mirarloy creo que me sonrojé diciendo con ello que sí, era bella.

— Vamos, Trunks, disimula un poco más. Ella es una chica muy linda, pero si la conocieras, tiene un carácter muy difícil — adviritió Krillin.

"De verdad que lo sé. La conozco muy bien", le respondí en mi mente, pero no dije nada. Quería sanjar la conversación ahí. Podía hablar y hacerle saber lo mucho que amaba a la mujer que estaba a unos metros de nosotros.

Después de un par de minutos, Shadow demostró ese carácter del que tanto hablaba Krillin. Se elevó por los aires y gritó que nos quitáramos para entonces lanzar un energy ha y despejar todos los escombros. Funcionó.

Encontré la entrada al lugar pronto, y bajamos a través de unas escaleras para llegar a otro laboratorio. Había máquinas, computadoras y ahí, Cell como embrión. Después de observar a la criatura por unos instantes, ella me dijo que lo eliminara ya, y lo hice. Pero la suerte nos sonrió después.

Ahí estaban los planos del androide 17 y los tomé para que mi madre los analizara. Quizá encontraríamos una forma de detener a los androides con ello y evitar así que Cell se desarrollara por completo. Conmocionados por lo que vivíamos, decidimos salir y destruir el lugar. Los tres lanzamos energía para borrar de la faz de la tierra ese maldito lugar.

Entonces nos dirigimos a Capsule Corp. Pero a medio camino recordé que para ayudarlos y poder triunfar cuando volviera al futuro, debía hacerme más fuerte.

— Krillin, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? — le pregunté mientras volábamos. Él me dijo que si.

— Llévale los planos a mi madre por favor, necesito reunirme con mi papá para entrenar.

— No te preocupes, Trunks, puedes confiar en mí — respondió.

Me di la vuelta para desviarme del camino y antes miré a Shadow que también me miraba. No sé si era mi emoción o lo que vi era que me sonreía.

— Adiós — le dije sonriendo.

— Adiós —me respondió sí, con una ligera sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Por cuestiones de trabajo no había podido actualizar, pero no voy a dejar este fanfic sin terminar. Espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias para la historia si les gusta! Un saludo y nos leemos pronto.


	15. La eterna espera

**XVI:** La eterna espera

 _Kalette_

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pequeños rebotes, y seis; tomaba la pelotita entre mis manos y volvía a hacerla botar, mientras esperaba que Gokú me indicara lo que tenía que hacer. Había pasado un día desde que estaba con él y con Gohan en el templo de Kami Sama, esperando entrar a la habitación del tiempo.

El día anterior, luego de tres días sin nada extraordinario, Gokú despertó del sueño en que su enfermedad lo había sumergido y de inmediato se puso a trabajar. Fue por Gohan y por mí, que estábamos buscando a Cell en un nave junto con Krillin, Yamcha y Ten; y luego buscó a Vegeta y a Trunks. Quería que todos los saiyayin nos hiciéramos muy fuertes para poder luchar contra los enemigos tan poderosos que ahora teníamos: los androides y ese monstruo infernal.

Ahora, Trunks y Vegeta estaban dentro de la habitación del tiempo, mientras Gokú, Gohan y yo, esperábamos. Y yo no era precisamente la persona más paciente del mundo. Después de medio día me había aburrido de mover todo de lugar con la telequinesia, y decidí ponerme a practicar la materialización mágica creando la pelotita que sólo veía botar y una otra vez. Podría hacerme ropa nueva y a Gohan, pero tenía pereza. Rayos.

Me perdía en la aburrición hasta que sentí elevarse el poderoso ki del señor Piccoro, y eso sólo significaba que él estaba enfrascado en una pelea. Pero desde este lugar, Gohan y yo sólo podíamos cerrar los puños de la impotencia al no poder participar en los combates, pues Gokú no permitió que fuéramos al rescate del señor Piccoro. Ni aún cuando su ki desapareció por completo minutos después. Luego se incrementó el ki de Cell e incluso, Ten Shin Han apareció. No teníamos ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero no pintaban bien las cosas.

— ¡Por favor, Gokú! Déjenos ir a ayudarlos. No sabemos si el señor Piccoro ha muerto y podemos salvar a Ten Shin Han — supliqué.

— ¡Ya les dije que no! Cállense y siéntense a esperar. ¿Quieren que Cell también los mate? — respondió furioso.

Demonios. Nunca había visto a Gokú así. Gohan y yo entendimos, y con el alma en un hilo, nos sentamos a esperar y a seguir la pelea guiándonos sólo por los ki. En algún momento, mi pequeño saiyayin se desesperó y quiso ir a rescatar a Piccoro, pero su padre lo detuvo con un golpe. Eso bastó para que no volviéramos a insistir.

Sin embargo, segundos después las cosas se pusieron tan mal, que Gokú tuvo que marcharse de urgencia con su teletransportación. Después de minutos que se nos hicieron eternos, volvió con Piccoro y Ten Shin Han entre brazos y nos ordenó darles las semillas del ermitaño para su inmediata recuperación.

 _Gohan_

De verdad que me aliviaba tanto ver al señor Piccoro sano y salvo a pesar de ese monstruo Cell casi lo mataba al igual que a Ten Shin Han.

Luego de que mi papá regresara con ellos, nos contó que le había pedido a Cell un día más, sólo un día para poder enfrentarse a él.

— La verdad es que ese monstruo es una bestia infernal — expresó mi padre — La verdad, no sé si podamos hacerle frente. Eso lo sabremos hasta que Vegeta y Trunks salgan de la habitación del tiempo y peleen contra él.

Sí. Mi papi y yo sólo esperábamos a que el señor Vegeta y Trunks estuvieran listos, para comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento. Entonces, Kalette nos interrumpió para exponer una duda:

— Gokú, una pregunta. ¿Yo entrenaré con ustedes?

— Esta vez no, Kalette. Sólo es posible que entren dos personas a la vez y necesito ayudar a Gohan a que logre convertirse en súper saiyayin. Pero tú podrás entrar después de nosotros, quizá podría entrenarte yo, o Piccoro e incluso, podrías compartir el año con Gohan. Todo depende de cómo se pongan las cosas.

Vi como ella suspiraba y se sentaba en el suelo decepcionada.

— Bueno. Está bien — respondió recargando su rostro sobre su mano.

Le iba a decir que no se preocupara, que yo estaba dispuesto a entrenar con ella, cuando Míster Popo nos avisó que la puerta de la habitación del tiempo estaba a punto de abrirse. Todos corrimos hacia ese lugar y vimos como una luz destellante salía a medida que la puerta se abría. Ahí estaba el señor Vegeta y Trunks, demasiado orgullosos y con un ki que era sorprendente.

 _Trunks_

Salí de la habitación del tiempo y lo primero que vi fue a ella. En todo el año que estuve al lado de mi padre, luchando por volverme más fuerte, no la pasé muy bien, por su carácter y por su estilo de entrenamiento. Muchas veces me hizo sentir una basura, o que era sólo un estorbo para sus aspiraciones de convertirse en el súper saiyayin más fuerte de todos, pero saber que la vería apenas saliera de la habitación del tiempo, me ayudó a aguantar todo este suplicio.

Respondimos las preguntas de los muchachos sobre lo que hicimos durante nuestro año de entrenamiento y entonces llegó mi madre con mi versión en bebé. Ella me dijo que me veía más grande y más guapo (por mi cabello, que había crecido y ahora llevaba en una coleta), e hizo que me sonrojara. Quizá ella pensaría lo mismo de mí, pero si lo hacía, lo disimulaba muy bien pues estaba alejada de todos, con la mirada en otro lado y los brazos cruzados. Una pose de total desinterés.

Sólo se acercó cuando mi madre sacó una caja con trajes de saiyayin para todos, e incluso uno para ella, aunque no fueran las mejores amigas del mundo; y estoy segura que aceptó vestirse así porque quien le entregó las prendas fue Gohan, la única persona de este mundo que tenía su cariño.

La vi alejarse de aquí junto con Míster Popo, supongo que para cambiarse en alguna otra habitación, y entonces también supe que era la hora de que me marchara detrás de mi padre quien ya volaba a toda velocidad rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba Cell. La batalla estaba cerca de comenzar y nadie sabía hacia dónde nos llevaría el destino. Mientras tanto, nuestro nuevo encuentro seguía en la lista de espera.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, amigos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y puedan darme sus críticas o sugerencias para ir mejorando. Un saludo y nos leemos en el próximo.


	16. ¿Es el comienzo de la felicidad?

Vegeta y Trunks fracasan en su intento por derrotar a Cell, pero el monstruo, emocionado por el repentino incremento de nivel de ambos luchadores organiza un torneo de las artes marciales. Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Kame House, Kalette se da cuenta que su preocupación por Trunks es más de la ordinaria. ¿Qué ocurre con ella? Piccoro tendrá que ser quien le dé un "empujón" que podrá traer felicidad para ella en momentos de angustia.

* * *

 **XVII: ¿Será el comienzo de la felicidad?**

 _Trunks_

Sentado en el jardín de Capsule Corp me perdía en mis pensamientos y en mis sentimientos encontrados. Primero, estaba aliviado por seguir vivo, porque Cell pudo matarme y no lo hizo. Segundo, tenía enojo, rabia y estaba muy decepcionado de mí mismo pues ni siquiera le di batalla a ese monstruo.

Lo que sucedió después de que mi padre y yo salimos de la habitación del tiempo fue que Cell logró desarrollarse por completo al absorber a A-17 y a A-18, esto último, con la complicidad de mi papá.

De hecho, él fue el primero en pelear contra Cell imperfecto y casi lo vence, pero cuando el monstruo alcanzó la perfección, fue derrotado y por poco, asesinado. Entonces me vi forzado a intervenir en el combate, y aunque mis poderes eran enormes, no pude contra el enemigo. Qué decepción.

Para mi sorpresa, como dije antes, Cell no me mató. Al contrario, se mostró muy interesado en mi progreso y por ello decidió organizar un torneo de artes marciales… ¡Un torneo de artes marciales, háganme ustedes el favor! De verdad que esa criatura era diabólica.

No me quedó más remedio que aceptar su propuesta y esperar a que pasaran los 10 días que daría de descanso. Junto con mi padre, Krillin y el Androide 16 (que pidió ser reparado para participar en el Torneo de Cell), me dirigí a Capsule Corp.

 _Kalette_

Seguir el combate de Vegeta y Trunks desde el Palacio de Kami Sama fue desesperante. Me tenía que guiar sólo por los ki de los contrincantes, y aunque tenía dos años aprendido esa técnica, a veces me costaba dominarla, así que cerré mis ojos y me concentré mucho. Primero sentí el ki de Vegeta, que era muy superior al de Cell, pero luego el poder del monstruo creció de forma impresionante. ¿La razón? Piccoro nos dijo que había logrado desarrollarse por completo tras absorber a los androides 17 y 18. Finalmente, el príncipe saiyayin fue derrotado y Trunks entró a escena.

Me concentré nuevamente en sentir las presencias de quienes peleaban, entonces, el señor Piccoro, argumentando que me veía preocupada, me permitió poner mi brazo en su hombro para ver la actuación del chico. Varias veces abrí la boca de la sorpresa al ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto. ¡Era mucho más poderoso que Vegeta!

Pero las cosas se pusieron muy malas después. Trunks no podía dañar al androide a pesar de ser más fuerte que él, y Piccoro y yo sólo apretábamos los puños por la incertidumbre e impotencia que sentíamos.

— Lo va a matar — susurré soltando al namek y llevándome mis manos a la cabeza. La angustia se apoderó de mí en aquél momento. ¿De verdad? ¿Me estaba preocupando por él? No quise ver que más seguía y me senté en el suelo a esperar el cruel desenlace. Fueron minutos eternos, hasta que Piccoro dijo en voz alta que la pelea había terminado y que Cell no tocó a Trunks. Bulma, quien estaba con nosotros, lucía desesperada por su hijo, pero las palabras del guerrero la calmaron.

— Yo seré el próximo en entrar a la habitación del tiempo — expresó el señor Piccoro.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo entraré? ¿Con quién?— cuestioné.

Me comenzaba a fastidiar que me hicieran a un lado para estos entrenamientos, pues eso significaba que despreciaban mis poderes, que por si lo habían olvidado, pertenecían a una saiyayin de clase alta, del mismo abolengo que el príncipe Vegeta.

— Sé paciente, Kalette. Ya te tocará entrar pronto. Pero aún hay tiempo para que entrenes con calma rumbo a lo que se nos viene — respondió Piccoro seriamente.

— ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué es lo que viene? — pregunté intrigada.

Piccoro se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte y apretó los puños antes de decir lo que sucedía.

— Ese maldito de Cell se quiere pasar de listo. Hará un torneo de las artes marciales en 10 días. No sé que se trae en manos ese monstruo pero dijo que dará más detalles en un anuncio por televisión — explicó el namek.

— ¿Un torneo de las artes marciales? ¿Qué es lo que quiere con eso? — preguntó Ten Shin Han.

— Demostrarle al universo que es el ser más poderoso, y ver la cara de terror de los humanos, el muy maldito. No cabe duda que es una bestia infernal — añadió Piccoro con mucha rabia en sus palabras.

Ya estaba. Pasara lo que pasara, iba a entrar a la habitación del tiempo también. Me tenía que preparar porque que Cell no se podía salir con la suya. Así que no me importaba si entraba sola o acompañada, estaba dispuesta a hacerme más fuerte. Mi sangre saiyayin lo exigía.

 _Trunks_

Llegamos de nuevo al templo de Kami Sama. Mi padre y yo estábamos listos para reanudar nuestros entrenamientos en la habitación del tiempo después del anuncio de Cell, porque mientras estuvimos en Capsule Corp, ese monstruo apareció en televisión para informar sobre su plan macabro.

En 9 días arrancaría su torneo. Todos los terrícolas podrían enfrentarse a él y tratar de vencerlo, pero si él derrotaba a todo el equipo de la tierra, los humanos serían asesinados sin piedad y eso era algo que no podíamos permitir.

— Hola — dije después de que mi padre y yo aterrizáramos sobre el templo sagrado. Saludamos a Piccoro, Ten Shin-Han y Mr Popo que estaban ahí. Igual que ella, quien estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, y sólo volteó a mirarnos cuando llegamos.

— Me da gusto ver que estás bien, Trunks — comentó Piccoro — De verdad creímos que Cell te haría daño. Esta niña estaba realmente angustiada — añadió refiriéndose a Shadow.

— ¿Qué le pasa señor Piccoro? — intervino ella de inmediato poniéndose de pie — ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? — añadió cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose de espaldas.

Me quedé sorprendido por la revelación de Piccoro y creo que me sonrojé al enterarme de ello. Después de segundos de silencio, todos nos reímos un poco, menos ella que se volteó hacia nosotros y con un gesto de enfado volvió a hablar:

— Sólo estaba sorprendida por ver cuan fuerte se volvió este muchacho. Dígame, príncipe Vegeta, ¿qué se siente que un chico de sangre mezclada sea más fuerte que usted?

Ups. Ese comentario no le sentaría nada bien a mi padre.

— ¿De qué hablas mocosa? Este inútil de Trunks no puede ser más fuerte que yo. Sólo con que entrene una vez más en la habitación del tiempo seré el guerrero más fuerte del Universo y le patearé el trasero a Cell y a quien interfiera en mi camino — contestó él.

Shadow se puso en frente de él. Muy cerquita. Se puso sus manos en la cintura y le preguntó:

— ¿Hasta a mí?

—Estás jugando con fuego, Kalette — respondió mi padre mirándola a los ojos.

— Entraré con usted a la habitación del tiempo — soltó ella de pronto, sosteniéndole la mirada.

¿Qué? Si mi papá accedía, eso significaba que pasarían un año juntos, ellos dos solos. Demonios. Lo único que hice fue apretar mis puños del coraje.

— Ella entrará con Trunks — intervino Piccoro

— ¡Pero señor Piccoro! — reclamó ella.

— Vegeta no es una buena persona. No te dejaré sola un año con él. Trunks es mejor opción. Tienen casi la misma edad y te podrá guiar en tu entrenamiento de mejor manera que ese sinvergüenza — dijo el namek tomándola del brazo y llevándola a otro lado.

Mi padre se hizo a un lado también con un gesto de displicencia y dijo:

— ¡Ja! Cuánto interés del namekusei con la mocosa. No siempre estarás ahí para cuidarla — le advirtió a Piccoro — Cuando dejes de tener niñera, Kalette, quizá podría darte un poco de mi valioso tiempo — finalizó, ahora dirigiéndose a ella.

Después de estas palabras, mi padre fue a sentarse debajo del corredor de templo de Kami Sama. Yo también me senté pero en el patio, a esperar que salieran Gokú y Gohan de la habitación del tiempo.

Entonces entendí lo que acababa de decir Piccoro. Yo entraría con ella a la habitación del tiempo. Un año completo. Ella y yo. Solos.

Volteé a verla una vez más y note que ella me miraba. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, se sonrojó al saberse descubierta. Mi corazón latió muy fuerte y de nuevo, en medio de tanta angustia, comencé a sentir un poco de felicidad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que acepto todo tipo de críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y lo que quieran decirme. Un saludo y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	17. El Beso del Príncipe

**Dedicado a Hinatahyuga1234, quien pidió un beso entre Kalette y Vegeta :)**

* * *

 **XVIII: El Beso del Príncipe**

 _Kalette_

Después de las emociones vividas tras el anuncio del torneo de Cell, me senté a esperar que llegara mi turno de entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo. El señor Piccoro ya estaba adentro, mientras Vegeta, Trunks y yo esperábamos nuestro turno.

Gohan y Gokú habían salido hace casi 12 horas y su actitud nos sorprendió a todos. Ambos aparecieron como súper saiyayin y con una tranquilidad que asustaba. Gokú rechazó volver a entrar en la Habitación del Tiempo, aunque nos pidió a todos que entrenáramos. Quizá podríamos ayudar en el Torneo de Cell. Ellos se fueron a descansar a la montaña Paoz mientras Piccoro, Trunks, Vegeta y yo nos preparábamos para el duro entreno.

Como las cosas se habían puesto un poco aburridas, me senté debajo de una palmera y cerré mis ojos. Nadie hablaba, ni hacía nada así que intenté dormirme.

Treinta minutos después me levanté y decidí hacer algo de lo que tenía ganas desde hace un par de días.

Me moví a donde estaba el príncipe Vegeta, llegué y y adivinen qué… Exactamente. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y un gesto de "no me molesten".

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, mocosa? — expresó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Uy. No sabía que el príncipe de los saiyayin fuera un amargado — respondí a manera de burla.

— No soy amargado. Soy a prueba de idiotas — contestó con una sonrisita burlona, y abriendo los ojos para mirarme.

— Ah. No lo creo — añadí sentándome a su lado — Estás rodeado de alguno que otro u otra idiota.

Él captó la indirecta. Estaba segura.

— No te metas en lo que no te importa, insecta.

Me reí mucho cuando me dijo "insecta". El creía que por su forma de ser me asustaría y saldría corriendo, pero se equivocó. Ya hace dos años había pasado la vergüenza de mi vida al semi desnudarme en frente de él. Con el paso del tiempo supe que si hizo lo que hizo, fue porque lo perturbé.

Dos años después, Kalette lucía mucho mejor. Ya no era tan niña. Además, él mismo me habia dicho que "nos veríamos" cuando acabaran las peleas. Necesitaba saber si aún tenía ese interés.

 _Trunks_

No me gustaba mucho lo que estaba viendo. Me encontraba sentado en el patio del templo de Kami Sama, esperando mi turno de entrar a la Habitación del tiempo, muy aburrido y solo. Mr. Popo continuaba con sus labores y Ten Shin Han meditaba sentado en el suelo. Pero quienes no la pasaban nada mal eran mi padre y ella.

Los observaba detalle a detalle, cada gesto y movimiento que hacían aunque no lograba escuchar nada de lo que decían. Primero llegó Shadow a hablar con él y aunque mi padre parecía enfadado, le respondió. Ella se sentó a su lado y minutos después echó su cuerpo para atrás acomodando su cabeza entre sus brazos para acostarse en el piso.

¿De qué hablaban? No tenía la menor idea, pero debía ser un tema interesante porque ella se reía a menudo y hasta el orgulloso príncipe Vegeta tenía un gesto de comodidad en el rostro. Luego, él se paró de golpe y ella detrás de él, y caminaron hacia la parte trasera del Templo de Kami Sama. Supongo que para tener mayor privacidad. ¡Demonios!

 _Kalette_

— Y dime, mocosa. ¿Por qué rayos siempre me estás siguiendo? — me cuestionó Vegeta al llegar a un lugar más alejado de las miradas de los presentes.

— Porque Turles decía que usted era el único hombre digno de mí — me sinceré.

¿Cómo había logrado hacerle plática a Vegeta? No fue fácil, pero cuando comencé a preguntarle cosas del planeta Vegeta, se soltó. Mi corazón se emocionó al saber que él llegó a conocer a mis padres, a mi padre de oído, y a mi madre de vista.

Según el, Cinna tenía fama de ser una de las mujeres más lindas del planeta y que por eso yo tengo este físico. "Pero tu madre era 10 veces más hermosa, inútil. No te emociones de más", me dijo el príncipe.

— Ese inútil de Turles llenándote la cabeza de estupideces. Los saiyayin somos una clase guerrera, no perdemos el tiempo en tonterías como los humanos que tienen romances y esas cosas. Nosotros nos relacionamos para asegurar la descendencia de nuestra raza — me explicó.

— ¿Y para eso se juntó con esa terrícola? ¿Para darle "continuidad" a su raza?

— Ese asunto no te importa, mocosa. Aunque a decir verdad, no planeaba tener un hijo con ella, y me dio igual que naciera o no, pero ahora, al verlo creo que no fue un fracaso total. Sobre todo por el muchacho del futuro que es bastante fuerte, aunque no deja de ser un estorbo.

— Si fuera un hijo de dos guerreros de clase alta, otra cosa sería — argumenté acercándome, mientras él daba un paso atrás.

¿Tenía miedo el príncipe Vegeta o de qué se trataba?

— No te me pegues tanto — dijo él, retrocediendo nuevamente, con un gesto que me divirtió.

— ¿Por qué dijo que "nos veríamos después de que las peleas terminaran"? Además, claro, de halagarme diciendo que los años me sentaron muy bien. Apostaría lo que fuera que es porque le atraigo.

— A mí no me importa ninguna mujer ni tener algún tipo de relación, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Soy bonita?

— Jum - expresó el con aparente desprecio — Si, si, si. Eres muy atractiva. Demasiado.

Mientras yo avanzaba, él se hacía para atrás hasta que tomó su papel de "príncipe" y "orgulloso Vegeta" y se plantó para decirme:

— Espero que con esto quedes safisfecha.

Luego me tomó fuertemente de las manos, me jaló bruscamente a él y me dio un beso fuerte y duradero. Me apretó por varios segundos hasta que me soltó y me ofreció una risa perversa. Ese fue mi primer beso.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Después de tantos capítulos, el romance entre nuestros protagonistas va a comenzar. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y hasta ideas para continuar con la historia. Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	18. El Regalo Para Gohan

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos quienes la siguen, y a quienes aún no, los invito a seguirla. A partir de este momento, comienza de lleno el romance entre nuestros dos protagonistas: Kalette y Trunks. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **XIX: El regalo para Gohan**

 _Trunks_

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Apreté los puños y las mandíbulas por la rabia que me consumía. Muy disimuladamente, seguí a mi padre y a ella atrás del Templo de Kami Sama y su coqueteo continuó, hasta que mi padre la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Mi padre besando a la mujer que amo. Hasta ahora tenía la esperanza de que los rumores de que ellos habían tenido algo que ver, fueran falsos, pero esa imagen valía más que mil palabras y yo los vi besándose. Ella no se lo esperaba, pero lo buscó. Buscó descontrolarlo y lo logró. Si eso ocurría aquí, a la luz de día, ¿Que no pudo haber pasado si entraban juntos en la Habitación del Tiempo?

Comencé a sentir un pequeño resentimiento por ambos. Entonces preferí irme de ahi para no ver más y volví a sentarme en el patio del Templo Sagrado. Ahí estuve hasta que ellos regresaron un par de horas después. Mi padre llegó enfadado, pues se moría por entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo y daba vueltas desesperado y maldiciendo a Piccoro que, según él, tardaba demasiado. En eso estábamos cuando apareció Gokú.

— ¡Hola! — expresó tan sonriente como siempre.

— Kakarotto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? No me digas que ya te arrepentiste de tu desidia y viniste a entrenar. Déjame decirte que no será necesario porque conmigo bastará para acabar con el inútil de Cell.

— ¡Ja! Vegeta, por favor. No vine a eso. De hecho, vine a buscar a Kalette. ¿Está por aquí?

Ella se levantó de donde estaba sentada y caminó hacia Gokú.

— ¿Te falta mucho para entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo?

— Un día y algunas horas, señor Gokú. Aún no sale el señor Piccoro y después de él sigue Vegeta — respondió ella.

— Entonces puedes venir conmigo. Milk le hará una pequeña fiesta a Gohan por su cumpleaños. Bueno, hoy no es su cumpleaños, pero ella dice que mientras estuvo en la Habitación del Tiempo cumplió 11 y lo celebraremos hoy. Y como Gohan te quiere mucho, vine por ti para llevarte. Ustedes también pueden ir, si gustan — dijo Gokú dirigiéndose a mi padre y a mí.

— A mí no me interesan esas tonterías — dijo Vegeta — Además, falta poco para que el insecto verde salga y será mi turno de entrenar.

— ¿Y tú, Trunks?

Lo pensé unos segundos. No tenía nada que perder, de cualquier modo, faltaba más de un día para entrar en la Habitación del Tiempo y Gohan para mí era alguien muy especial.

— Gracias por la invitación, Gokú. Iré con usted — contesté.

Entonces, él nos dijo que pusiéramos una mano en su hombro y con su teletransportación nos llevó a la Montaña Paoz.

 _Gohan_

— Hola de nuevo. Gohan, mira a quienes te traje — dijo mi papi apareciendo junto con Kalette y Trunks.

— ¡Hola amigos! — los saludé. Estaba muy contento de verlos de nuevo.

Mi padre, Krillin y yo nos encontrábamos en el río cerca de casa buscando un pescado para la comida de hoy. En realidad, mi mamá nos envió lejos de la casa para no interferir con los preparativos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y esto se había convertido en un picnic familiar.

— Gohan, ahora que te veo bien, creciste bastante — dijo mi amiga midiendo mi estatura con su mano, estaba cerca de alcanzarla — Te ves bien de súper saiyayin — añadió.

Luego, Kalette se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida para pelear y no para una fiesta y con sus poderes se cambió de ropa y también a Trunks.

— Oye, Trunks. Qué bueno que también viniste — le comentó Krillin — Así alejado del gruñón de tu padre, estarás mejor y más relajado.

— ¿Sí, verdad? — contestó el muchacho quien se veía contento — además era mejor estar aquí con ustedes que esperar otro día más, sólo sentado, en el Templo Sagrado.

— ¿Entrarás hasta mañana? — pregunté y Trunks asintió — ¿Y tú, Kalette?

— También. Entraré con él.

— Vaya, vaya. Pero qué tenemos aquí — expresó Krillin pegándose a Trunks y mirándolo con cara de sospecha.

— ¡Fue Piccoro! — dijo el joven a manera de defensa.

— Y supongo que a ti la idea no te molestó, eh — continuó Krillin picando con codo al muchacho.

— No sé de qué hablas, Krillin — siguió defendiéndose Trunks de las acusaciones.

Entonces entendí y comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

— Ahhh, ¿entonces tú también estás enamorado, Trunks? Ya son dos, Krillin y tú.

No continué hablando porque Krillin vino a mi y me dió un golpe en la cabeza.

— Ayyy, ¿por qué hiciste eso? — pregunté mientras me tallaba la cabeza. Aunque estuviera en modo súper saiyayin los golpes me dolían.

— No sé de donde sacas que yo estoy enamorado. Trunks sí, se le nota que se le van los ojos mirando a esa chica, ¿pero yo?

— Pero Krillin, tu estás así por dieci….

— ¡Calla! — dijo nuevamente tras darme otro golpe. Con esa actitud mi amigo confirmaba que sí, estaba enamorado de ese androide y ¿Trunks? ¿también estaba enamorado? Fui con Krillin y le dije algo al oído, él asintió con la cabeza. Ayudaríamos a Trunks a acercarse más a mi amiga, si es que él quería algo con ella. Él sí era un buen tipo, no como el señor Vegeta.

 _Kalette_

Gokú salió del río con un pescado enorme, mucho más grande de los que llegábamos a conseguir Gohan y yo en nuestras habituales competencias.

— ¡Miren! Ya tenemos todo listo para la cena — exclamó con un grito de alegría Gokú.

Aunque en realidad faltaban un par de cosas. Milk había encargado víveres para hacer un pastel de manzana (que era delicioso), pero faltaban varios ingredientes.

— ¿Ustedes pueden conseguir las manzanas? — preguntó Krillin señalandonos a Trunks y a mí. Yo asentí.

— Vale, Gohan y yo iremos al pueblo más cercano por la harina y el resto de los pedidos de Milk — dictó Krillin mientras Gokú se marchaba a la montaña Paoz con su enorme presa.

Antes de separarnos, Krillin y Gohan llamaron a Trunks y le mostraron el pulgar levantado, en señal de apoyo. Él no dijo nada, pero sus mejillas se veían rojas. Y fue demasiado lindo verlo así.

Caminamos hacia el bosque de árboles de manzana sin decir palabra, y minutos después fue Trunks quien rompió el silencio silbando una linda canción. Pronto me aprendí el tono de la melodía y lo acompañé silbándola. El volteó a verme y sonrió y de nuevo sentí esa sensación. Rayos.

— Mira. De ahí podremos sacar las manzanas. Están jugosas y grandes — me dijo mirando al bello y frondoso árbol que teníamos enfrente.

— Pero dice Milk que las más grandes y frescas están en medio del árbol. Cortemos esas para que el pastel de Gohan sea el mejor de todos los pasteles de manzana.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad? ¿A Gohan?

— Sí. Lo quiero mucho. Es como mi hermano menor. Él fue la primera persona que estuvo conmigo cuando llegué a la tierra — le expliqué.

— Para mí también es especial. Es una persona muy especial — me dijo. Con la mirada lo incité a que me contara porqué. Nos sentamos bajo el árbol a platicar. Las manzanas podían esperar unos cuantos minutos más.

— No sé qué tanto sepas de mí. Pero bueno, soy hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, pero en mi línea temporal, todos los guerreros fueron asesinados en la batalla contra los androides.

Lo miraba atento mientras hablaba. En realidad de él no sabía nada. Gohan sólo me dijo que "era un chico del futuro que vino a avisarnos de unos enemigos muy poderosos" y ya. Trunks, recargado en el tronco del manzano hablaba con un tono sereno y sin mover tanto las manos. Sus ojos azules no reflejaban la preocupación y ansiedad que cualquiera sentiría en esta situación, al contrario, aunque su vida parecía haber sido sólo de sufrimiento, él irradiaba paz y eso hizo que me sintiera más tranquila.

— Cuando crecí, el único guerrero que sobrevivió fue Gohan. Él me cuidó desde bebé y con él crecí. Fue mi maestro y mi mejor y único amigo, hasta que los androides lo asesinaron cuando yo tenía 14 años. Sobreviví milagrosamente estos tres años, gracias a la ayuda de otra persona. Ahora que viajé en el tiempo y pude conocer a Gohan de niño, veo que siempre fue ese guerrero de gran corazón.

— Él fue el primero que me vio como alguien digno de ser querido — añadí — A pesar de que ataqué la tierra y a su papá, él me hizo sentir en casa, por eso es como mi hermano y lo amo más que a nada.

— Gohan es una persona muy especial para ambos — continuó Trunks sonriendo — Vamos a llevarle las mejores manzanas para su pastel.

Le devolví la sonrisa a ese joven del futuro. Todos los minutos que habíamos estado platicando fueron buenos. En ese momento, recordé que pasaríamos un año juntos en la Habitación del Tiempo y eso me hizo tener extrañas sensaciones en el estómago, algo parecido a la emoción.

La fiesta había sido un encanto. Milk nos preparó una comida espectacular, y como buenos saiyayin, no dejamos nada.

— ¡Un momento! Falta el pastel de manzana, pero ustedes ya comieron mucho y lo dejarán todo — nos dijo Milk en tono de regaño, nos subestimaba.

— Pero Milk, claro que aún podemos comer pastel — expresó Gokú mientras Gohan, Trunks y yo asentíamos. Krilin sólo suspiró y soltó un "no sé como pueden comer tanto".

Después de que Milk encendiera las 11 velas del pastel, mi pequeño saiyayin cerró sus ojos y pidió un deseo… Al final, nadie comió pastel porque Gohan no logró controlar sus poderes y al soplar, hizo pedazos la tarta. Todos comenzamos a reírnos, incluso su madre quien parecía molesta al principio.

Luego, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. Su abuelo le llevó muchos, pero yo no había podido llevarle algo, así que sólo le di un fuerte abrazo mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería. Pero alguien más deseaba abrazar a ese pequeño. Trunks se acercó a él, tomó aire y le dijo:

— Gohan, ¿me permites darte un abrazo?

— ¿Eh? — respondió el niño sonrojado como el chico.

— Sí, Gohan. Es por mí y por una petición que me hizo una persona a la que amo mucho … No sabes lo valioso que eres para nosotros.

— Ya entendí — contestó Gohan — ¿Tu novia o alguien así?

— Te explicaré luego — respondió Trunks abrazando fuertemente al niño. Se hizo un silencio por ese momento especial, cuando el muchacho comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Gohan quedó estupefacto y yo le indiqué con un gesto que también lo abrazara fuertemente. Lo vi sufrir y no me gustó verlo así. Lo que él me contó no podía ser todo lo que vivió, seguro había algo más y eso lo lastimaba mucho.

— Gracias, Gohan — dijo Trunks después de soltarlo — Por fin pude darte ese abrazo que tanto deseaba y cumplir la promesa que le hice a alguien especial.

— Si te digo la verdad, Trunks — dijo bajito Gohan — pensé que te gustaba Kalette.

Trunks no dijo nada. Sólo le sonrió a mi pequeño saiyayin. Entonces el festejo continuó. ¿Yo le gustaba? No estaba segura, además, tenía una persona especial en su época. De nada servía que comenzara a pensar cosas. Sin embargo, no podía sacarme de la mente sus lágrimas. Creo que en ese momento decidí que haría algo para evitar que su vida siguiera siendo un infierno.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Un saludo especial a AaronVS3, que siempre está al pendiente de esta historia ¡Gracias! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	19. 365 Días con Él

**¡Hola amigos! A los que me pedían romance, por fin puedo cumplirlos y aquí les dejo los primeros días de Trunks y Kalette en la Habitación del Tiempo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **XX** : 365 días con él

 _Kalette_

La puerta de la Habitación del Tiempo se abrió. Vestida ya con mi ropa de saiyayin estaba ansiosa por entrar. Había vuelto al Templo de Kamisama esta mañana, un día después del festejo de Gohan.

Cuando terminó todo, Milk dijo que era muy tarde y que nos quedáramos a dormir esa noche en su casa. Al día siguiente, desayunamos y con la teletransportación, Gokú nos trajo a Trunks y a mí de vuelta, y se marchó a su casa, no sin antes pedirnos que "entrenáramos muy fuerte". Claro que lo haríamos.

— Te la encargo mucho, Trunks. Ella será de gran ayuda si logra sacar todo el poder que tiene dentro — dijo Gokú antes de desaparecer.

— Por supuesto, señor Gokú — respondió Trunks y luego me volteó a ver — Es hora, Kalette.

Sí. Era hora. La puerta de la Habitación se abrió y sentimos un ki impresionante. Era Vegeta, mucho más fuerte y mucho más orgulloso. Sin embargo, mi emoción por verlo de nuevo no era tanta. Si he de confesar la verdad, mis nervios por entrar con Trunks a entrenar eran más grandes. Pasaría 365 días con él.

— Buena suerte, muchachos — nos dijo Mr. Popo abriendo la puerta para indicarnos que entráramos. Vegeta pasó a nuestro lado sin decir palabra o tan siquiera mirarnos.

Con un gesto, Trunks me invitó a pasar primero, y cuando los dos estábamos adentro, se escuchó el sonido de la entrada cerrándose. Era momento de poner manos a la obra.

Nuestro primer trabajo fue revisar el lugar. Unas habitaciones con cocina, ducha y listo. Un reloj de arena gigante, para medir el tiempo y después… Nada. No había nada ahí.

Cuando llegó el momento de entrenar fue Trunks quien tomó la iniciativa y yo se lo permití. A final de cuentas, en esos momentos él era más fuerte que yo.

— ¿Notaste que Gohan y Gokú se mantienen todo el tiempo en estado súper saiyayin? Supongo que es para tener mayor estabilidad a la hora del combate o alcanzar una transformación superior, así que nosotros hagamos lo mismo aquí — dictó el muchacho.

Y yo tragué saliva. ¿Cómo se lo decía? Debo admitir que sentía mucha vergüenza por no saber convertirme en súper saiyayin.

— Lo que pasa es que…

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó él.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú? — me dijo él intrigado.

— ¡NO SÉ TRANSFORMARME EN SÚPER SAIYAYIN! — grité dándome la vuelta y tapándome la cara de la vergüenza.

Él me puso una mano en el hombro y me dijo que no pasaba nada malo.

— Entonces lo primero que debemos hacer es lograr que alcances la fase de súper saiyayin. Sé que lo lograrás.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré sonrojada. Aceptar mi debilidad no era algo que me agradara, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería hacerme más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo lo lograste tú? — cuestioné.

— La verdad es que no lo busqué. Me convertí por primera vez a los 14 años, pero por una situación terrible: cuando Gohan fue asesinado por los androides. Con mucha práctica logré controlarlo y estoy seguro que tú puedes lograrlo, porque eres una saiyayin de raza pura y de clase alta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy clase alta? — pregunté intrigada. Que recordara, no se lo había dicho y él se sonrojó.

— Lo imaginé — respondió riéndose. Vaya. Debía creerle.

Los primeros intentos fueron infructuosos. Lo único que hacía era elevar mi ki, pero no había cambios en mí. Comenzaba a creer que sólo retrasaba a Trunks en su entrenamiento. De nada le servía una rival tan débil como yo. ¡No quería ser un estorbo!

— Piensa en Gohan — habló él poniéndose delante mio y cerrando mis ojos con sus manos — Imagina que participa en el torneo de Cell y le está ganando, pero de repente ese monstruo cambia las reglas y permite matar al oponente, por lo que se acerca a Gohan y con saña lo asesina.

— No — dije apretando el puño de la rabia.

— Gohan cae al suelo aún con algo de vida y ese maldito destroza su cuerpo exhibiéndolo como un trofeo.

— Gohan no se merece eso … — susurré.

— Cell toma la cabeza de Gohan y la aplasta sin misericordia…

— ¡Nooo! ¡Cállate! — grité desesperada mientras expulsaba mi poder y sentía una nueva energía en mi. Algo había cambiado. Entonces, vi un destello dorado y cerré mis ojos. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, estaba en la cama, con un jarro con flores al lado y la luz entrando por mi ventana. Por el sonido, supuse que Trunks estaba entrenando porque llegó rápido a la habitación transformado en súper saiyayin.

Yo había gritado, me sentía nerviosa y las manos las tenía llenas de un frío sudor.

— ¿Estás bien, Kalette? — preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y me tocaba la frente — Ya estás mejor. Has tenido fiebre estos días.

— ¿Días? ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?

— Dos días y dos noches. Pero parece que no la has pasado bien. Antes de desmayarte, te transformaste en súper saiyayin. Es un gran avance.

— He tenido pesadillas. Sólo recuerdo a Cell, que aparece de repente, me lanza un poder que me atraviesa el estómago, pero cuando me doy cuenta, el herido es otra persona a quien veo caer y escupir sangre antes de morir — le expliqué.

Él me miraba atento mientras hablaba y luego con una sonrisa me tranquilizó.

— Sólo son sueños, no significa que eso vaya a pasar en realidad.

— Yo no voy a morir en la batalla — le dije intentando levantarme en vano. Mi debilidad era tal que volví a caer en cama. Maldita sea.

Estaba segura que ese sueño tenía que ver con la predicción de Uranai Baba, de que podía morir en batalla y también del "amor y dolor" que llegaban a mí en esta época.

— Mejor descansa. Cuando estés lista continuaremos entrenando — sugirió Trunks — Pero antes, ¿quieres comer algo? Hice un poco de sopa…

Le dije que sí. Entonces él se levantó, fue por comida y se sentó en la cama para ayudarme a comer, él mismo tomó la cuchara y me dio en la boca. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recibir tantas atenciones. Cuando terminé de comer, el chico se levantó y me asaltó una duda…

— Trunks …

— ¿Sí? — respondió dándose la vuelta.

Me arrepentí. Le iba a preguntar quién era esa persona especial que le dijo a Gohan, pero me detuve. Me dio miedo escuchar que tenía una novia o esposa en su época. Me dio miedo saberlo. — ¡Te quedó muy rico, gracias! — fue lo único que alcancé a decir.

Él agradeció y se marchó. Yo me tumbé en la cama y suspiré. Ese chico ya no me era indiferente. Quizá fueron sus atenciones, quizá su historia trágica, quizá su forma de ser o todo junto, pero lo cierto era que me atraía y que comenzaba a quererlo para mí. Sólo para mí.

Cuando me recuperé volví a entrenar con él. Ahora fue más fácil alcanzar la fase súper saiyayin, hasta que con el paso de los días, logré controlar mi fuerza y elevar el nivel del entrenamiento.

— ¿Sabes qué fue lo único bueno de estar en cama? — le pregunté mientras sentados en el corredor frente a la nada, tomábamos un rato de descanso.

— ¿Qué?

— Que me cuidabas — dije sinceramente.

Él volteó a verme sorprendido, y sonrojado inmediatamente. Sus ojos azules eran hermosos y brillaban más que antes. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, luego bajó la mirada y susurró:

— Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. Y lo haría siempre.

Rayos. No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Me acerqué a él. Muy cerquita, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte. Él levantó su rostro y lo acercó al mío. Nuestras narices hicieron contacto y después de decir "Te cuidaré siempre", cerró sus ojos y me besó.

Yo abrí los míos a medio beso. Quería verlo, y lo miré, tan bello, tan tierno, tan inocente, besándome de una forma tan tierna.

Creo que ese fue el momento exacto en que me enamoré de Trunks.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, estoy atenta a leerla. ¿Que pasará con ellos? En el próximo capítulo podrán saberlo. Un abrazo a todos.**


	20. 365 Días con Ella

**Trunks dio el primer paso hacia el corazón de la mujer que ama y se atrevió a besar a Kalette, pero pronto recordó su verdadera misión en el presente y decidió no continuar enamorando a la chica. Pero cuando el corazón manda, nada puede detenerlo.**

* * *

 **XXI** : 365 días con ella

 _Trunks_

Era el momento de descansar. Según el enorme reloj de arena que estaba en la Habitación del Tiempo, en estos momentos era "de noche", pero yo no podía dormir. A unos metros de ahí, descansando de espaldas, estaba ella, que tenía la costumbre de cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Se oía su respiración rítmica y pausada. Dormía placidamente.

Pero yo no podía cerrar mis ojos sin que aparecieran de nuevo las escenas del beso que nos dimos. Eso me había hecho muy feliz, pero también me generaba sentimientos de culpabilidad. Yo me había prometido a mi mismo que lucharía porque ella estuviera bien y su futuro fuera mejor que el mio... Y esto implicaba no tener relación de ningún tipo con ella, porque no podía enamorarse de mí, ni quererme, ya que todo se acabaría cuando volviera a mi época. Simplemente, era algo que no podía ser. Yo ya había tenido a la mujer de mi vida en mi línea temporal y la perdí. Lo que hacía no estaba bien, jugaba con el tiempo y el destino.

Por eso decidí que nuestra relación debía seguir igual a la de antes de besarnos, pues en realidad nuestra prioridad debía ser entrenar. No fue difícil, ella también actuaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. ¿Sus razones? Las desconocía. Pensé que quizá no le había gustado el beso, pero no fue así.

— Hey Trunks, dime algo — habló mientras comíamos — ¿Verdad que no fui la primera mujer a la que besaste?

Me sonrojé al escuchar eso. En realidad, sí había sido ella, pero en su versión del futuro. Obviamente, si abría la boca ocultaría un poco de información.

— ¡Oye! Deja ya de reírte y sonrojarte y respóndeme — expresó animada.

Demonios. Me gustaba tanto esa mujercita, que sentía que en cualquier momento mis corazón explotaría quedando al descubierto que era ella quien estaba en él. No podía hablar y antes de decir alguna respuesta la miré fijamente.

 _Estoy sentado frente a ti_

 _Y soñando con las cosas que podría hacer_

 _No te hablo, a fin de cuentas, no me conoces_

— Si he besado a alguien más, pero sólo a una persona — contesté sin hacer mucho alarde de ello. Quizá si Shadow sentía algo por mí, podría sentirse mal. Quizá.

— La mujer que le dijiste a Gohan, ¿cierto?

— Oye, ¿por qué tanto interés? — dije poniendo mi codo sobre la mesa y sosteniendo mi rostro con la mano, para mirarla mejor.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida dio sus razones con un semblante más serio.

— Porque tu historia me provocó algo. Es tan injusto que hayas sufrido tanto toda tu vida. Y de verdad, pensando en ello, me he dado cuenta que si nosotros salimos de esta y tenemos un futuro feliz, será gracias a ti. Y tú también mereces ser feliz.

Sus palabras me llegaron al fondo de mi alma. Ella pensaba en mí, o al menos se preocupaba por lo que me sucedía y todo había pasado tan de repente. Antes de entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo se besó con mi padre y ahora, se preocupaba por mí. Culpé a la convivencia de ello. Teníamos dos meses solos aquí y además de entrenar, platicabamos de cosas triviales y sencillas, contábamos chistes y nos reíamos todo el tiempo. Comenzaba a conocer lo que era la felicidad.

 _Por miedo a lo que puedas hacer_

 _No diré nada, sólo te miraré_

 _Y soñaré que me tropiezo contigo_

— Conocí a una chica cuando tenía 14 años. Ella llegó cuando Gohan aún estaba conmigo y se hicieron muy amigos. Por eso, ella me pidió que le diera un abrazo cuando lo viera — le expliqué, mintiendo en algunas cosas, claro.

— Eres un hombre de palabra, Trunks. Ahora que vuelvas le dirás que cumpliste tu cometido — me respondió ella con una sonrisa enorme. Como si le diera gusto saber que yo tenía a alguien.

— Eso no podrá ser — dije borrando de forma automática su sonrisa — Ella ya no está con vida.

Shadow se llevó la manos a la boca y luego extendió su brazo para tomar mi mano entre la suya y externar un sincero "lo siento".

— Debió ser muy difícil. ¿De verdad nunca te ha pasado nada bueno? — preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

— Tengo a mi madre. Eso es bueno. Sigo con vida y estoy aquí… contigo — dije esto último con voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Ella como se llamaba? — preguntó.

Estaba en problemas. No podía decirle que su nombre real era Kalette y decidí decirle el nombre con el que Gohan y yo la llamábamos.

— Shadow …

Su rostro se puso serio de repente. ¿Dije algo malo? Luego pensé en que desconocía totalmente de dónde surgió ese sobrenombre y en que quizá ella ya lo tenía. ¿Debía decirle la verdad?

 _Decir la verdad y que mis problemas se resuelvan_

 _Tú eres mi mundo, pero nunca lo sabrás_

 _Podrías ser cruel conmigo_

 _Tomaré el riesgo mientras te miro_

Ella se puso de pie y me dijo que debíamos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento. Tocaba prepararnos para el torneo de Cell y lograr que nuestro bando lograra la victoria. Para que ella fuera feliz, para que mi yo del presente fuera feliz. Yo vine a esta línea temporal a verla, pero también a luchar por ella y por los demás. Cerré mis ojos y me dije a mi mismo que yo vine a cuidarla, no a hacerla sufrir, por ello, no podía enamorarse de mí.

Pero mi corazón ya había actuado. Y en mi cabeza aparecía su sonrisa, su cabello largo, sus ojos azules, su piel blanca, su cintura pequeña y sus muslos fuertes. Porque yo ya soñaba con Kalette, con la que tenía enfrente y aunque amaba a Shadow, su imagen comenzó a ser reemplazada por su versión adolescente. No era nada malo, a final de cuentas, eran la misma persona... pero no lo eran. ¡Qué confusión!

Abrí mis ojos y ella comenzaba a calentar mientras la comida le hacía digestión. Estaba seria y muy concentrada pensando en que no sé qué. Ojalá fuera en mí.

Despierto o dormido la soñaba. Temblaba al recordar su beso y su mano en la mía. No hacía nada malo. Entonces, decidí callarme y sólo mirarla.

* * *

 ***Los versos que aparecen en este capítulo son la traducción de la canción "I See You" de Mika.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como ven, cada vez aumenta más el romance. Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia o idea, la acepto con gusto. ¡Abrazo!**


	21. Eres Tú

**Trunks y Kalette continúan sus entrenamientos en la Habitación del Tiempo. Las cosas parecen haber quedado por la paz entre ellos, pero la mirada del chico y las pesadillas de la saiyayin desencadenaron una serie de sucesos que volvería a unir a quienes se amaron en el futuro.**

 ***Dedicado a ella123456, Frida521 y AaronVS3, por sus lindos comentarios. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **XXII:** Eres tú

 _Kalette_

 _¿La pelea había terminado? El polvo del lugar no permitía tener una visión completa y además, estaba tan aturdida que no sabía lo que pasaba._  
 _Poco a poco el viento se llevó el polvo, el panorama se aclaró y vi que a mi lado estaban los muchachos igual de confundidos: Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Piccoro, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha... Nos miramos y sonreímos por nuestra victoria._

 _Pero la felicidad no duró mucho. Sentimos un ki demoníaco, volteamos y enfrente de nosotros estaba Cell. No me di cuenta cuando lanzó un rayo que me atravesó el tórax y caí al suelo mientras escupía sangre._

 _Cell me mató..._

Entonces desperté con un grito que hizo a Trunks venir corriendo hacia mí. El dormía en la otra cama del cuarto y rápidamente preguntó lo que ocurría.

— ¡Era Cell! ¡Estaba aquí! Me mató. Él me asesinó. Me va a asesinar — gritaba asustada mientras manoteaba y un sudor frío me recorría la frente.

— Fue sólo un sueño. No es la realidad. Cálmate — me dijo Trunks al mismo que me abrazaba para tranquilizarme. Me apretó fuerte y pocos segundos después mi respiración comenzó a ser rítmica y pausada.

Según el reloj, era madrugada, pero no podíamos volver a acostarnos. Entonces, fuimos a la cocina. Yo me senté en el comedor, y con una frazada me cubrí para protegerme del intenso frío nocturno mientras él preparaba té. Mi favorito era el de canela, y él moría por el de hojas de naranjo. Todo eso lo teníamos en las provisiones de la Habitación del Tiempo.

Trunks trajo dos tazas y me dio mi té. Le di un soplido para que se enfriara más rapido. Él movía su infusión con una pequeña cuchara de plata.

— Y bien, cuéntame lo que sucede — pidió antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Tiene dos años que comencé a soñar cosas extrañas. Y sé que no es casualidad, porque estos sueños llegaron después de que tomara clases con Uranai Baba, una famosa hechicera que es hermana del maestro Roshi.

— ¿Clases de qué? — preguntó Trunks.

— De hechicería. Sé mover las cosas con la mente, telequinesis; comunicarme con otros por medio de la mente, telepatía y crear cosas a partir de la nada, materialización mágica. Por ello me cambio de ropa sin problemas, ¿recuerdas?

— Vaya, no sabía que tenías esos poderes... Jamás los utilizaste...

— ¿Cómo? — cuestioné. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de que jamás los utilicé?

— No. Nada. Desconocía que tenía esas habilidades. Sólo había notado lo de la ropa.

— Bueno. Yendo a lo importante es que después de aprender esto comencé a tener sueños extraños donde una criatura horrible me asesinaba y me hería… Aunque algunas veces el herido es un hombre que no alcanzo a distinguir. Hace un momento mi sueño fue más allá y vi que esa criatura es Cell.

— ¿Crees que Cell te asesinará?

— Sí. Uranai Baba me leyó el futuro y dijo que yo moriría en batalla y la próxima pelea que tenemos es contra Cell.

— Esa adivina se equivoca — soltó él convencido — No morirás en batalla. Desecha esos pensamientos que sólo te hacen mal.

Me sorprendió la seguridad con lo que dijo eso. Como si supiera que yo no iba a morir... ¿Y si de verdad lo sabía? ¿Y si él me conoció? ¿No había dicho que la mujer que amaba se llamaba Shadow?

— ¿Cómo murió Shadow?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? — respondió nervioso.

— No sé. Me vino esa duda a la cabeza. Tú dijiste que tu novia ya había muerto y no dijiste como.

— Eso no viene al caso, Kalette. Hablamos de ti ...

— Entonces, ¿Cómo muero yo?

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo? — dijo bajando la mirada — En mi tiempo tú no exististe, aunque me hubiera encantado que sí. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que tus miedos están fundados en sólo sueños, no en cosas reales. No deberías darle tanta importancia.

— Uranai Baba también dijo que para mí venía un amor y un dolor…

— ¿Y se ha cumplido? — cuestionó el chico levantando la mirada intrigado.

— Sólo una parte. Y tienes razón, quizá eso me iba a pasar antes, pero hemos visto que las cosas cambiaron con todos estos viajes en el tiempo. Pero de una cosa estoy segura: Cell no me va a matar.

No. Cell no me iba a matar. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Ibamos a luchar por ello. Por un futuro mejor. Por vivir en paz. Y yo ya tenía dos personas por quien luchar: Gohan y Trunks.

 _Trunks_

Volvimos a la recámara y cada quien se acostó en su cama. Tardé mucho en dormir de nuevo, pero la respiración rítmica de Kalette me arrulló después de una hora.

Dormí tanto que desperté muy tarde. Ella ya entrenaba, con más entusiasmo que antes y transformada en súper saiyayin. Era muy fuerte, pero no sabía controlar su energía por lo que sus habilidades estaban muy desaprovechadas. Yo trataba de ser su maestro, así como Shadow fue la mía en mi tiempo… Las vueltas que daba la vida.

Me acerqué a donde estaba para verla entrenar. Con su semblante serio lanzaba golpes rápidos al aire, quizá imaginando que tenía a Cell enfrente. Ya eran tres meses y dos semanas en la Habitación del Tiempo y habían sido unos días muy felices, lejos del mundo real donde todo era un desastre.

Estar ahí con ella y ganarme su amistad era lo que me motivaba, pues por las razones que ya he mencionado antes, había renunciado a seguir demostrando mis sentimientos hacia ella. Pero cuando el corazón manda, ¿quién puede hacerle frente?

— Deja de mirarme y ponte a entrenar — me dijo volando hacia donde estaba yo. No lo expresó enfadada, pero si en un tono muy serio.

— ¿Sucede algo, Kalette? — cuestioné.

— Los muchachos cuentan con nosotros y es nuestro deber salir lo más fuertes que podamos. Cell es un monstruo.

— Estás más que interesada en el entrenamiento hoy — comenté.

— Es lo que debemos hacer, entrenar y ya — dijo ella quitándose la transformación de súper saiyayin y volviendo a su estado natural — Todo sería más fácil para mí si dejaras de mirarme así.

Uh. A mí también me dolió que lo dijera. Mi mirada la lastimaba, pero no podía mirarla de otra manera. Le pregunté a qué se refería antes de que se desencadenaran una serie de sucesos trascedententales.

— Es que es algo que no sé que es, pero que está ahí. Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo noto cada vez que me miras — dijo poniéndose frente a mí.

Su mirada me desarmó por completo y quizá fue en ese momento que perdí la batalla.

— Me recuerdas a alguien — solté simplemente.

— ¿A tu novia, no? ¿Shadow? ¿Se parecía a mí?

Asentí con la mirada abajo. Mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse y me sentía incapaz de frenar toda la ola de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

— Háblame de ella — me pidió.

Perdí. No podía seguir sosteniendo esta mentira y fingir que ella no era nadie para mí. Ella era mi todo y tenía que saberlo. Le abrí mi corazón y le dije todo de la mujer que amaba, es decir, todo de ella.

— Ella tenía 34 años cuando la conocí. Era caprichosa, obstinada pero muy frágil. En sus venas corría sangre saiyayin, y según ella misma me presumía, era sangre de "clase alta". Físicamente era hermosa. Sus ojos azules los heredó de su madre, una de las mujeres más bellas del planeta Vegeta.

Ella se quedó estática. Me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y no se movía. Seguí hablando.

— De ella aún conservaba una pulsera de hilo rojo con una pequeña piedra de pirita. Esa pulsera, Gohan y sus horas de sueño eran lo más valioso para ella. Ella amaba los collares de perlas negras y los aretes de estrellas. Nunca usaba reloj porque sabía leer la hora con la sombra del dolor.

Kalette estaba consternada. Cerraba los ojos y se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie, así que se sentó en el suelo, y con las manos se tomó la cabeza.

— Ella murió y me dejó roto. Pero la última palabra que me dijo fue "esperanza" y eso me hizo viajar en el tiempo para verla otra vez. Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a ella.

Me agaché para ponerme frente a ella. Kalette levantó la mirada y comenzó a llorar mientras ahogaba gritos, yo le mostré la última prueba, por si dudaba de mi testimonio.

— Me dio esto antes de ...

No soporté más. Le mostré la pulsera de pirita que escondía bajo el traje de saiyayin. Ella me miraba estupefacta y sin decir nada, mientras un torrente de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas. Entonces me marché a la recámara para hacer algo que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo: llorar.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si no, que lo digan jajaja. Espero actualizar pronto con más detalles de la historia. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Kalette sabe la verdad?**


	22. En Cualquier Vida

**¡Hola a todos! Después de varios días, les traigo la continuación de la historia. Kalette ya sabe la verdad sobre el futuro de Trunks. ¿Que pasará ahora con ellos?**

* * *

 **XXII:** En cualquier vida

 _Kalette_

Tres de la mañana, según el reloj de arena. Estoy sentada en el corredor que da al vacío, a la nada que hay en la Habitación del Tiempo.

Es difícil querer dormir y no poder hacerlo. Juro que lo intenté. Entré a la recámara despacito, para no molestarlo mientras dormía. Me metí debajo de las sábanas , me cubrí hasta el rostro y cerré los ojos una y otra y otra vez. Era inútil. No había manera de dormir cuando a centímetros de mí, estaba la persona que vino a poner mi vida de cabeza.

¿Cómo pasó? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Sólo comencé a quererlo, aún sabiendo que él amaba a alguien más y resultó que esa persona era yo... pero en el futuro.

Lo que debía pasar era que todos los guerreros, menos yo, morirían, y en 17 años me toparía con ese chico del cual me enamoraría y él de mí. Pero lo encontré en esta época, a mis 17 y cuando él es sólo un bebé.

No podía sacarme eso de la cabeza. Era un amor más que imposible, porque él no pertenece aquí y jamás debí conocerlo. Él no se quedará, se irá cuando todo termine y no puedo amarlo. No, porque me quedaré rota cuando ya no esté. Pero no era necesario esperar a que él se fuera porque ya sentía ese dolor en mi pecho. Apreté mi cabeza contra mis rodillas y comencé a llorar... otra vez.

— Yo tampoco puedo dormir — dijo Trunks llegando a donde me encontraba.

Se sentó a mi lado, extendió su brazo izquierdo y me atrajo hacia él a manera de abrazo. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y seguí llorando por unos minutos. Y nuevamente pasó lo que siempre pasaba cada que él aparecía: mi respiración se normalizó y mis lágrimas se detuvieron.

Tan dura que era la vida y el tan lleno de paz que estaba. Y lo único que podía hacer era amarlo cada vez más.

— Trunks …

— Dime — respondió tomando un mechón de mi cabello y enrollándolo en su dedo.

— Quédate conmigo siempre.

— Lo haré — respondió sin dudar.

Sonreí. No debía amarlo, pero lo hacía. Y cada segundo más y más. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni de qué pensar. Lo único que me salió del alma fue acariciarle el rostro y buscar sus labios, que ya estaban esperándome.

— ¿Me contarás todo lo que pasó entre nosotros? — le pedí después de besarlo.

— Pero, ¿vamos por una taza de té?

Sí. Una taza de té de canela y otro de hojas de naranjo. Era hora de conocer mi historia en el futuro de Trunks.

 _Trunks_

Le conté todo. Hasta el triste desenlace, pero también la esperanza que me dio al morir. Ella estaba conmocionada, supongo que no le era nada alentador ese futuro.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele? Todo lo sufriste, lo que estás sufriendo. ¡Odio tu vida, Trunks! Tú no mereces esto. Eres demasiado bueno para vivir esa mierda — dijo enfadada.

Pensé que se entriscería por morir, o por que no pudimos ser felices en mi época, pero al contrario, se enojó por lo que me había sucedido.

— Lo que sufrí habrá valido la pena si tú y mi familia y amigos son felices en esta época — respondí sinceramente, y entonces le dije algo que tenía meses queriendo decir:

—Perdóname. Tu muerte fue mi culpa.

— Créeme. Sé que mi yo del futuro murió feliz. Qué mejor manera de hacerlo en tus brazos y por obra de tus manos — dijo sonriendome y tomando mi mano.

Me sentía tan feliz. Vivía un sueño. Estaba con la persona que amaba y que me amaba. Viviendo de nuevo esos momentos de nervios y sentimientos a flor de piel por su presencia. Entonces me di cuenta que cuando estás destinado a estar con alguien, se encontrarán en el pasado, presente o futuro, en cualquier vida.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, dejamos las tazas de té en el lavatrastes y nos marchamos a dormir. Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, pero nuestras pláticas nocturnas nos exigían un descanso. Me metí en mi cama primero y luego, ella en la suya. Entonces la escuché decir:

— Oye, ¿te acuestas conmigo?

Me sorprendió esta petición. Teníamos más de tres meses durmiendo en la misma recámara, pero en camas separadas y muchas veces había soñado estar con ella en mis brazos. Demonios. Comenzó a darme tanto miedo que todo me saliera bien, pero este miedo no me impidió aceptar su propuesta.

Fui a su lado, me hizo un espacio en su cama y me acosté. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y me abrazó. Se durmió enseguida y yo también.

Cuando desperté ella estaba acostada de espaldas a mí y yo la abrazaba por detrás. Moví un poco mi brazo y ella abrió sus ojos, volteó hacia a mí, me sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

— Te ves tan guapo despeinado.

— No es cierto, dices eso porque me quieres — respondí con modestia.

— Eres el más guapo de este planeta — respondió despeinandome más con sus manos.

La sujeté y me subí sobre ella para darle besos en todo el rostro. Ella sólo se reía y pedía que me detuviera porque mi pelo le hacía cosquillas. Después de varios minutos me detuve. Y me puse un poco serio. Necesitaba hablar de algo con ella.

— Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

— Sé que me quieres y yo te quiero. También sé que lo nuestro es algo que no puede ser por nuestras diferencias temporales, tienes miedo y yo también, tengo mucho miedo de lo que suceda cuando todo termine.

Ella se puso seria. Amagó con levantarse de la cama y me quité de encima de ella. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo hice lo mismo.

— Lo que quiero decirte, es que no sabemos qué va a pasar cuando salgamos. Todo puede salirnos bien y quizá acabemos con Cell y ustedes puedan vivir en paz.

— O podemos morir todos y la Tierra, desaparecer — añadió ella.

— Hagamos algo. Vamos a querernos de aquí hasta que todo termine. Sin miedo, sin pensar en el futuro. No desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo y al contrario, vivamos cada día siendo felices.

— Al menos, si Cell nos mata, moriremos contentos — agregó soltando una carcajada.

— Maldita sea, Shadow. Ponte seria — le dije apretándole una mejilla.

— Ey no. No me digas así. Shadow es ella, yo soy Kalette. Además, ese nombre que me puso Uranai Baba no me gustó, por eso no lo uso — refutó haciendo un gesto divertido.

Bueno, si eso ella deseaba, eso haría. El único problema, era que en mi mente yo deseaba unificarla con mi Shadow, la que murió en el futuro. Para mí eran la misma, o al menos, eso me decía. Pero no, ella se negaba a fundirse con Shadow y defendía su identidad, a sus 17 años. Qué más daba.

— Entonces, ¿seremos felices de aquí hasta que todo termine? — le pregunté tomando su mano.

— Yo ya soy muy feliz contigo — sentenció mi Kalette dándome un beso en la frente.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y recuerden que estoy abierta a comentarios y sugerencias.**

 ***¿Qué le contó Trunks a Kalette que sucedió en su futuro? En realidad es una historia muy larga, y está escrita en "In the Shadows", un fanfic que pueden encontrar en mi perfil y que es la precuela de esta historia.**


	23. Un día de mayo

**¡Hola de nuevo! He tratado de actualizar rápido para no dejar con pendientes a ustedes, que leen esta historia. Muchas gracias por ello.**

 **Es momento. Trunks y Kalette salen de la Habitación del Tiempo, con las cosas muy diferentes a como ingresaron. Sólo quedan seis días para que el Torneo de Cell comience.**

* * *

 **XXIII:** Un día de mayo

 _Trunks_

Era momento. El tiempo se había ido volando y estábamos a unas horas de abandonar la Habitación del Tiempo. Debía aceptarlo, desde hacía días la tristeza quería internarse en mi corazón al saber que cada vez quedaba menos para la separación.

Al salir del entrenamiento, sólo seis días faltarían para el Torneo de Cell, aunque Kalette y yo no seguiríamos entrenándonos afuera. Nos quedaríamos con lo que logramos en este año, que debo aceptar, no era tan malo: nos habíamos vuelto muy fuertes, sobre todo ella, quien poco a poco soltaba el impresionante poder que tenía oculto. Podíamos dominar nuestro _ki_ a la perfección como súper saiyayin, y aunque no éramos tan fuertes como Gokú o mi padre, estaba seguro que nuestras habilidades no eran nada despreciables.

Fueron días hermosos. Entrenar a su lado, reir, platicar, contarnos todo, hacernos mejores amigos, unidos, inseparables. No había otra persona más para mí que ella: la amaba tanto y lo mejor de todo, es que me correspondía.

Ahora, mientras transcurría nuestra última noche en la Habitación del Tiempo, recordaba todas las veces que tembló por pesadillas, y las ocasiones en que se despertó asustada por el ataque de Cell, que siempre la asesinaba en sus sueños. Yo estaba ahí para cuidarla, abrazarla y prometerle que _primero me moría yo, antes que a ella le pusieran una mano encima._

Entonces, un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Comencé a oír sollozos, porque Kalette estaba llorando. No lo dudé ni un segundo. La estreché por atrás y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude, para que mi calor le quitara un poco de su sufrimiento. Yo había jurado que ella no iba a sufrir y lo tenía que cumplir. Momentos después su respiración se fue normalizando. Entre susurros me dijo " _Quédate así toda la noche_ " y le dije que por mí, _me quedaría así siempre._

— No te vayas nunca — añadió.

— No lo haré — le respondí poniendo mi nariz entre su cabello.

Pocos minutos después se durmió. Yo sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa, pero luego pensaría en ello. Los seis días que tendríamos afuera iban a ser espectaculares y en eso puse mi mente. También pensé en que en el mundo exterior podríamos tener mayor libertad de querernos porque a final de cuentas, estábamos en un lugar sagrado y debíamos comportarnos.

Después de dormir un par de horas más, desperté y vi a Kalette acomodando la recámara. Lucía contenta y silbaba una canción. Se había quitado el traje de pelea de los saiyayin y lucía sólo un short y un suéter rosa, además de tener su larguísimo cabello amarrado en una larga coleta. En algún momento del año quiso cortárselo pero yo lo evité, le dije que lo dejara largo porque así me gustaba más, aunque ella decía que era molesto para pelear.

— Es hora, Trunks. Ve a bañarte — me dijo.

— Te ves contenta, hermosa.

— Lo estoy. Extraño el mundo exterior, las colinas, el cielo azul, todo lo bonito de la tierra, lo que quiero compartir contigo — dijo — Además, ¿en qué mes estamos?

— Mayo — dije.

— Mayo. Mes donde el campo está lleno de esos árboles de flores rosas que me encantan. El mundo se ve rosa claro, profundo, y lo amo.

— _Sakura_. Los cerezos. Cada que los vea, me acordaré de ti.

Lamenté haber dicho eso al momento. Vi su cara de tristeza, habíamos acordado que nuestros pensamientos no irían más allá del Torneo de Cell.

— Ya vete a bañar —me ordenó.

Le hice caso. Salí unos 15 minutos después con la toalla en la cintura. Ella estaba lista y sonrió al verme.

— Eres tan bello. No puedo hacer más que verte.

Me acerqué a ella, quien me veía totalmente enamorada. Jugó con las gotas que aún había en mi cara y pecho y después de sonreirme, hizo aparecer ropa para mí. Un pantalón rojo oscuro, una camisa crema, un chaleco negro y tenis grises. Supongo que lucía atractivo.

— Vamos — dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Llegamos a la puerta y volteamos hacia atrás. Le dijimos adiós con la mente a todos esos lugares que fueron testigos de nuestro amor. Ahí habiá pasado los mejores 365 días de mi vida.

 _Kalette_

Tardé un par de minutos en adaptarme a la luz del sol. Era un día hermoso y soleado, con el cielo muy azul. Míster Popo nos esperaba y después de saludarlo, vimos que en el corredor que daba al patio del templo estaban sentados Krillin, Gohan y… ¿un _mini Piccoro_?

— ¡Kalette! ¡Trunks! Qué gusto verlos — dijo mi pequeño saiyayin acercándose a nosotros para saludarnos. Le di un fuerte abrazo.

Nos pusimos al corriente de las noticias. Ese "mini Piccoro" era Dendé, el nuevo Kamisama de la Tierra. Vaya. Esa sí era una buena noticia. Fuimos juntos a comer para seguir platicando y el ambiente era bueno. Me senté al lado de Trunks y supongo que se dieron cuenta de que nuestro trato era de total confianza, por que no tardaron en preguntar.

— Y, ¿qué pasa entre ustedes? — cuestionó Krillin.

Nos reímos y sonrojamos a la vez. Trunks y yo nos miramos y él les dijo la verdad.

— Emm, bueno. Kalette y yo...

— Estamos juntos — completé.

— ¿Es tu novia? — le preguntó mi pequeño saiyayin al chico. Trunks asintió apenado.

Krillin y Gohan sonrieron y nos felicitaron. Se veían felices por nosotros.

— Así que esa es la razón de que te veas tan feliz — dijo una voz.

— ¡Señor Piccoro! Yo… — contesté mientras miraba al namek que entraba a la zona del comedor.

— Espero que se hayan dedicado a entrenar — añadió.

— Claro que sí. Jamás dejamos de entrenar — respondí sonrojada.

— Al final te decidiste a decirle la verdad — expresó Piccoro dirigiéndose a Trunks.

— ¿Cómo lo sabía? — preguntó el muchacho.

— Te delató la forma en que la miraste desde la primera vez que la viste, al llegar a nuestra época, cuando peleábamos con la rata inmunda de Maki Gero. Ya estabas enamorado de ella. Bah, no entiendo eso que ustedes llaman amor, pero espero que eso les ayude a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra Cell... Me retiro. Buen provecho.

Piccoro se retiró del comedor y seguimos con nuestras charlas amenas. Estábamos felices todos a pesar de la sombra que estaba por cubrir nuestras vidas.

 _Gohan_

Kalette se veía muy feliz. Ella y Trunks eran una linda pareja. Durante la comida, él nos confesó que en su futuro sí existió y tuvieron una relación. De hecho, mi amiga llevaba el nombre de _Shadow_ , el que le puso Uranai Baba y que actualmente, sólo conocíamos ella y yo.

Me sorprendió que se hayan querido a pesar de la diferencia de edades, porque Trunks la conoció cuando el tenía 17 y ella, 34. Aunque su ventaja era que por ser una saiyayin de raza pura como mi padre y el señor Vegeta, envejecía mucho después que nosotros. Entonces pensé en lo linda que era y que quizá a mi no me importaría salir con ella cuando fuera mayor. Cuando llegara a los 20, ella tendría 27. Rayos, en qué cosas pensaba.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos, amigos? — cuestionó Krillin.

— Yo quiero ver a mi mamá y a mi padre y pasar estos dias con ellos — intervino Trunks — Y claro, con Kalette.

— Me gustaría que hiciéramos algo en la montaña Paoz, un día de campo o algo asi. Que vayamos todos, ¿qué les parece? — añadió Kalette.

Todos asentimos. Era una gran idea y qué mejor que pasarla bien antes del comienzo del torneo de Cell. Acordamos dejar el _picnic_ para el siguiente día.

Volamos en grupo. Primero pasaríamos a Capsule Corp para que Trunks viera a su familia y luego iríamos a mi casa para estar con mi papá y mamá, Krillin venía con nosotros.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo y plática, llegamos a casa de Bulma en la Ciudad del Oeste. Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y la señora Briefs regaba las plantas de su jardín. Nos saludó emocionada cuando llegamos.

— ¡Pero si son estos muchachos apuestos! Gohan, Krillin y el guapo de Trunks. Vaya y una niña linda viene con ellos.

El gesto de Kalette me hizo reir y recordé que a ella no le había agradado para nada la mamá de Bulma… Ni Bulma. ¿Habrían cambiado las cosas ya?

— Hola, abuela — dijo Trunks — ¿Está mi madre?

La mujer le indicó que Bulma trabajaba arduamente en el laboratorio. Trunks decidió ir a buscarla y lo acompañamos Kalette y yo. Krillin decidió quedarse a disfrutar los pastelillos de naranja y jugo de piña que la señora Briefs le ofreció.

Caminamos por los pasillos de Capsule Corp y llegamos a la zona del laboratorios. Trunks indicó que entraría a saludar a su madre, y mi amiga y yo preferimos esperarlo afuera. No queríamos interrumpir los trabajos de Bulma.

Estábamos en pláticas sobre lo que había logrado en sus entrenamientos cuando apareció el señor Vegeta, quien iba recién duchado a una de las cámaras, supongo que a entrenar.

Kalette se paró en seco al verlo y levantó el rostro cuando él se acercó a ella.

— ¿Lista, mocosa? — preguntó.

— Señor Vegeta… — susurró mi amiga. Lucía intimidada.

— No cabe duda que a ti los años te hacen bien. Cada vez te pareces más a la inútil de Cinna.

— No me diga esas cosas. Ya no tengo interés en ello — dijo ella tan rápido, que con trabajo le entendí.

El señor Vegeta arqueó la ceja y le sonrió maliciosamente.

— Así que ya dejarás de acosarme — dijo con un gesto displicente.

— Le ofrezco disculpas por mi actitud — susurró Kalette bajando la mirada.

Entonces, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Trunks y Bulma salieron de él. Mi amiga volteó a ver al chico y su mirada la delató.

— Así que esa es la razón. Pobre de ti — expresó el príncipe saiyayin con un toque de compasión antes de retirarse.

Kalette volteó a ver a Trunks y a Bulma, quien le sonrió. Mi amiga le devolvió el gesto.

— Hola preciosura. ¿Ya no me odias, cierto?

Mi amiga se rio respondiéndole que ya no. Ahora, aprovechó para disculparse con Bulma también.

— Bulma, discúlpame por mi actitud contigo y por las veces que fui grosera. También por lo que sucedió con el señor Vegeta. Lo lamento, sinceramente.

— Descuida, cariño. Te perdono sólo por tu buen gusto y porque haces feliz a este chico tan guapo, que es mi hijo.

Con las cosas bien entre todos, fuimos al jardín donde ya estaba el doctor Briefs con Trunks bebé que daba sus primeros pasos tomando de su mano. Kalette lo vio y se detuvo. Noté en su rostro la tristeza. Miraba al que era _su_ Trunks.

Sólo un abrazo por detrás del chico que amaba le devolvió la sonrisa. Me gustaba mucho verla feliz. Aunque al igual que Vegeta, sentía cierta compasión al pensar en que se quedaría sola cuando Trunks volviera al futuro, aunque quién sabe… cualquier cosa podría pasar de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y por sus comentarios. Ahora, una pregunta. ¿Hay algo que desean que suceda? Puede ser con cualquier personaje, no es que me esté quedando sin ideas, es para no pasar directamente al Torneo de Cell, ja. Los leo y muchas gracias de nuevo.**


	24. Otro día feliz

**¡Hola amigos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Después de un tiempo, aquí vengo a actualizar. Con lo que sucede después de que Trunks y Kalette salen de la Habitación del Tiempo y antes de que comience el torneo de Cell. Sin más preámbulos, aquí vamos.**

 ***Las respuestas a sus reviews las dejé al final del capítulo :D**

* * *

 **XXIV:** Otro día feliz

 _Gohan_

Faltaban cinco días para el comienzo del torneo de Cell, pero a nosotros no nos importaba. Esa mañana, que era 21 de mayo, nos levantamos temprano porque tendríamos un día de campo familiar y amistoso por la tarde. Estábamos emocionados porque estaría toda mi familia, Bulma con sus padres y el señor Vegeta, además del maestro Roshi y los muchachos.

Trunks llegó temprano a mi casa para ayudar a mi papá y a mí con los preparativos. Después ir al lugar donde sería la reunión y limpiarlo de la maleza, volvimos a mi casa. Mi padre se había acostado un rato y Trunks y yo matábamos el tiempo sentados en la sala mientras Kalette y mi madre hacían la comida. Era divertido ver a mi amiga trabajando en labores del hogar, corriendo de un lado a otro con un mandil puesto, horneando postres, picando verduras y acomodando todo en los cestos que llevaríamos a la reunión. Trunks lucía muy enamorado de ella, pues la miraba sin parpadear. Momentos después, se dirigió a mí.

— Gohan, ven — dijo saliendo de la casa. Nos sentamos al lado del arroyo que está enfrente y me hizo una propuesta. En vista de que teníamos un par de horas libres y que mi mami tenía totalmente ocupada a _su_ Kalette, me pidió que lo acompañara a buscar un regalo para ella.

— Y ¿has pensado en algo? — pregunté.

— Sí. Hay una piedra azul que es hermosa. Y es del mismo color de sus ojos. Me encantaría darle un anillo o una cadena con un dije de esa piedra.

 _Zafiro_. Esa era la gema indicada. Pensé en algún lugar donde se vendieran joyas, pero no supe así que mejor le pregunté a mi mami, que a duras penas me atendió. Traté de hacerlo de manera que Kalette no me escuchara y cuando obtuve la información, salí corriendo.

— Listo, Trunks. Mamá me dijo que en las faldas del monte Frypan hay un pueblo de artesanos. Si nos vamos ya, podremos estar a tiempo para la hora del picnic.

Volamos rápidamente, a toda velocidad. Trunks y yo nos sentíamos felices a pesar de lo que venía para nosotros. El chico se veía mucho más tranquilo de lo que llegó de su época. Lo noté al ver cómo se movía libremente para sentir el aire frío en su rostro, al igual que yo.

En la ida me habló de todo lo que signifiqué para él. De cómo fui su maestro, su amigo y un padre, hasta que morí. Me daba gusto saber que a pesar de la desgracia, en su futuro había sido una persona de bien.

Minutos más tarde, llegamos a la montaña Frypan y buscamos el pueblo en sus laderas. Era un día soleado de mayo y hacía un calor intenso, así que aterrizamos pronto en las calles del lugar que estaba totalmente abandonado.

— La gente también huyó de aquí — comenté.

En todo el mundo, el caos era total desde el anuncio del Torneo de Cell. Ingenuamente, las personas pensaban que podrían esconderse de ese monstruo. No sabía que si él se disponía a destruir nuestro planeta, nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

Trunks suspiró al ver vacío el lugar, pero caminamos varios minutos intentando encontrar señales de vida. Rendidos, nos sentamos en una piedra a intentar recuperar nuestras fuerzas agotadas por el intenso sol y cuando nos disponíamos a volver, alguien apareció.

— Muchachos, ¿qué están haciendo en un lugar tan abandonado? — expresó una viejecita que se ocultaba detrás de una puerta. A su lado estaba un niño pequeño.

—Buenas tardes — respondió Trunks amablemente — Hemos venido porque nos dijeron que aquí podríamos encontrar joyas.

— Pero con la situación actual que vive la tierra, ¿quién quiere joyas? — cuestionó la anciana.

— Es un regalo especial para su novia — agregué.

La mujer se conmovió al escuchar la historia del joven que quería regalarle algo especial a la mujer que amaba. En un mundo sumido en el caos, alguien tenía espacio para el amor. La anciana, que resultó ser parte de una familia de artesanos, nos invitó a pasar a su casa. En realidad tenía muchas joyas hermosas.

Trunks encontró un collar con un dije con la piedra azul en forma de gota. Desde que lo vio, se enamoró de él y lo tomó. Yo también quise hacerle un regalo a mi hermanita y elegí un par de aretes plateados en forma de estrellas. No nos quiso cobrar, dijo que era un regalo de parte suya por nuestro "noble gesto" de buscar un regalo para alguien especial, además aseguraba que el dinero no le serviría nada cuando Cell destruyera el planeta.

— No se preocupe por eso — dije en tono tranquilizador — Quizá aparezca algún peleador que pueda derrotarlo.

— ¿Y quién podría ser? — cuestionó.

No respondimos. Sólo sonreímos y nos elevamos no sin antes agradecerle por sus regalos. Volábamos rápido a casa para estar a tiempo en el picnic, cuando Trunks me hizo una petición.

— Gohan. ¿Tú quieres a Kalette?

— Sí. Claro que la quiero — respondí. Era verdad. Para mí era alguien muy especial. Era como mi hermana.

— Sé que la quieres y que ella te adora también. Eso me da tranquilidad. Sé que la cuidarás cuando yo me vaya.

— Descuida, Trunks. Claro que la cuidaré — prometí.

Trunks comenzaba a hablar de despedidas, pero yo seguía creyendo que existía alguna forma de que ellos se quedaran juntos.

 _Kalette_

¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos?

Milk, Gokú, el señor Gyumao y yo estábamos listos para irnos al lugar del picnic, pero Gohan y Trunks no aparecían. Decidimos marcharnos cuando Bulma nos llamó para informarnos que ellos ya estaban ahí.

— Milk, ya vámonos. Trunks y Gohan saben cómo llegar. Además, muero de hambre — dijo el señor Gokú en tono suplicante y tocándose el estómago.

No tardamos mucho en llegar. El lugar de la reunión era hermoso: un paraje rodeado de cerezos cuyos pétalos hacían una encantadora alfombra rosada. Ya nos esperaban Bulma con bebé Trunks y sus padres. Recargado a un árbol estaba Vegeta con su cara de pocos amigos, como siempre. Un rato después aparecieron Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar y el maestro Roshi.

Cuando el hambre nos ganó empezamos a comer. Había tanto: carnes, pescado, snacks, verduras, pastas, frutas, postres… Era un paraíso de comida. Minutos después por fin aparecieron Trunks y Gohan. Ante el regaño de todos por su retraso, se excusaron diciendo que estaban en una "misión especial". ¡Ja!

Ambos se sentaron a mi lado y comenzamos a platicar. Nos reíamos al tiempo que seguíamos comiendo. Éramos un gran grupo. Ojalá lo fuéramos siempre. En ese momento, Gyumao se acercó con una cámara y los tres posamos para una foto. Sonrientes, alegres, sinceros. No parecía que estábamos a cinco días de luchar por nuestras vidas y la supervivencia de la tierra. Así quedó plasmado para siempre un momento especial con las dos personas que más amaba.

— ¿Te gustó el lugar de la reunión? — preguntó mi muchacho.

— ¡Lo adoro! Está lleno de cerezos y de pétalos rosas. Es el paraíso. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora — dije recostándome sobre el césped y fijando mis ojos en el hermoso cielo azul que está sobre nosotros.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí paz. Por primera vez en mi vida viví el momento sin pensar en el pasado… o en el futuro. Y eso lo logré por Trunks. Él me llenó de paz aunque la vida era tan dura y por eso yo quería darle todo lo que tuviera y verlo feliz por siempre, o por el tiempo que estuviera conmigo.

 _Trunks_

Shadow. Kalette. La misma persona, pero diferentes historias.

Las heridas de mi corazón querían comenzar a cicatrizar en los momentos que estaba viviendo. Me encontraba en una reunión con mis padres, mis amigos y la mujer que amaba. Sí, haber hecho este viaje fue una gran decisión: además de volver muy fuerte a mi época, regresaría con el ánimo a tope pues las vivencias de este tiempo estaban siendo una inyección anímica. Como este día de campo, que era una fiesta.

Después de la comida, mi madre organizó un karaoke con el aparato de sonido que llevó. Nos reímos a morir cuando el maestro Roshi, totalmente borracho intentó cantar una tradicional melodía. No aguantó mucho de pie y se cayó llevándose el micrófono con el. Mientras las carcajadas de todos retumbaban en el lugar, Oolong molesto iba a recogerlo para luego acostarlo en el césped.

— Maestro, debería aprender a comportarse. Ya no tiene edad para hacer esos espectáculos. No cabe duda que es un viejo ridículo — expresó el cerdito haciéndonos reír aun más.

Luego pasó a cantar Krillin, mi madre y hasta mi abuela, coqueta como siempre. Entonces Gohan le dijo a Kalette que ella también debía cantar, pero se negó rotundamente.

— Pero si siempre estás cantando. Anda. Canta la canción que me dijiste que inventaste. Hazlo para Trunks — le susurró Gohan al oído.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Gohan, hay mucha gente. Me da pena — se excusó.

Fueron infructuosos los intentos del pequeño para convencer a su amiga. En realidad yo nunca la había escuchado cantar, pero tanto ella como yo, cuando estábamos de buen humor nos poníamos a silbar, así que al menos nos gustaba la música.

La reunión terminó unas horas más tarde y nos preparamos para marcharnos. Mi madre sugirió que invitarámos a Kalette y Gohan a Capsule Corp para dormir con nosotros esta noche. Por supuesto que lo hice.

— Sí. Llévense a Gohan — le susurró la señora Milk a Kalette en el oído — Esta noche quiero quedarme a solas con Gokú.

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujó en el rostro de ambas.

— Tu quédate a solas con él — respondió Kalette emocionada tomando las manos de la mujer.

Me quedé pensando en que la señora Milk quería disfrutar a su esposo antes del Torneo de Cell, donde no teníamos idea de lo que podría pasar. ¿Y yo quería disfrutar a Kalette? ¿Tenía ganas de estar con ella?

La respuesta era sí.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Reviews del capítulo 23**

 **Pau20:** ¡He pensado en eso! Así que gracias por la sugerencia, ya estoy planeando las posibilidades de que ocurra y gracias por tu comentario.

 **Frida521:** Perdón por hacerte esperar y me encanta que te guste la relación de los dos chicos. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener una así de linda? :3

 **AaronVS3:** Todos queremos que ellos queden juntos y felices. Y gracias por todos, todos, todos tus comentarios en cada capítulo :D

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	25. Castillos de Cristal

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Los Guerreros Z se preparan para el torneo de Cell, el cual comenzará en pocos días. Gohan, Trunks y Kalette se vuelven cada día más inseparables y confían en que juntos podrán darle a la tierra un mejor destino que el que les depara el futuro.**

* * *

 **XXV: Castillos de Cristal**

 _Gohan_

Despertamos después de las 10 de la mañana. Era 22 de mayo y el sol, a esa hora, ya inundaba con sus rayos la habitación en la que estábamos.

A mi lado, Trunks dormía profundamente aunque su sábana estaba tirada en el suelo. En la otra cama, Kalette seguía descansando, como siempre, hasta con el rostro cubierto.

La noche anterior había sido muy divertida. Llegamos y cenamos con Bulma y los señores Briefs, y luego nuestra amiga, la científica, nos mostró un nuevo videojuego de baile que había inventado. Consistía en pararse sobre un tablero cuadriculado y mirar en la pantalla los pasos que debías seguir de acuerdo a la música que sonaba. Cabe destacar que yo fui el mejor de todos. No sabía que podía llegar a ser un gran bailarín. ¡Ja!

Bulma también sabía moverse muy bien, pero Trunks y Kalette fueron los que nos divirtieron. Mi amiga se desesperó tanto por no poder seguir los pasos que indicaba la computadora, que se bajó enfadada y estuvo a punto de patear el aparato. Menos mal que se detuvo a tiempo, sino, ahí habría acabado la diversión.

Luego venimos a esta habitación y jugamos cartas. Ni Trunks ni yo sabíamos cómo se jugaba pero Kalette no enseñó todo lo que había aprendido de los juegos con Turles y su cuadrilla, en los largos viajes espaciales que hacía.

Justo después de despertar esta mañana, llegó Bulma a tocar la puerta y a indicarnos que había llamado mi mami para decirnos que fuéramos a comer a mi casa, pues nos había preparado un banquete especial.

Salimos inmediatamente hacia la montaña Paoz para no hacer esperar a mi mami y a mi papá, que seguramente moría de hambre.

Antes de aterrizar ya llegaba el olor de un delicioso pescado frito que mi mami cocinaba detrás de mi casa, sobre unos leños. Creo que al ver el delicioso platillo sonó el estómago de los tres y la saliva inundó nuestras bocas.

— Ya llegamos, mami — dije a manera de saludo. Trunks y Kalette también saludaron.

— Qué bueno, Gohan. Tu padre se levantó muy temprano a pescar y trajo este banquete para nosotros. Ah, todo cambiará cuando mi Gokú derrote a Cell y vivamos en paz — respondió.

Me alegraba verla tan optimista. Se veía muy contenta y no paraba de cocinar mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, pasamos a la mesa. En el centro de ella había un jarrón naranja con zinyas amarillas, rojas y rosas y el comedor tenía un olor dulce y fresco.

Nos sentamos los cinco: Trunks, Kalette, mi papi, mi mami y yo. En ese momento me percaté que en estos últimos días siempre estaba con mis dos amigos. Pensé en Trunks: en su época, Kalette y yo habíamos sido muy importantes para él, pero ambos morimos. Nos recuperó en este viaje que hizo y quizá por eso no nos soltaba.

Terminamos de comer y esperamos el postre, _mousse_ de fresa, y mientras mi mamá lo servía, dijo algo inesperado:

— Oye Trunks. Sólo quiero decirte que tienes mi permiso para llevarte a Kalette, si es lo que quieres.

¿¡Qué!? Mi mami nos dejó sorprendidos a todos. Hasta a mi papi que mordía un enorme filete de pez. Naturalmente, Trunks puso rojo como un tomate.

— Eso sí, muchachito. Antes de llevártela, debes casarte con ella. Kalette ha vivido dos años en mi casa y debe salir de aquí como toda una dama — añadió mi madre.

— ¿Te irás, Kalette? — pregunté de inmediato, entristecido. La idea de perder a mi amiga y casi hermana no me gustaba mucho.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — dijo ella sin pensarlo. Luego reaccionó y guardó silencio.

— En realidad, no hemos hablado sobre ello. Pero muchas gracias por su confianza, señora Milk — añadió Trunks con tranquilidad.

 _Kalette_

No sabía porqué había actuado así, pero mi primera reacción a la petición de Milk de irme con Trunks a su época fue "no". No lo pensé mucho y se podía entender que no quería estar con él.

Algo sí era seguro: yo lo amaba y mucho, y él me amaba, pero la realidad era que no se había enamorado, sino de mi versión del futuro. A mí me amó gracias a ella.

Después de comer, ayudé a Milk a levantar los platos mientras los muchachos hablaban de la futura pelea que tendríamos en cuatro días. Salimos al patio y nos sentamos junto al arroyo que pasa por enfrente de la casa. El señor Gokú lucía sonriente y como si nada le preocupara. Sí, exactamente como salió de la Habitación del Tiempo.

— Entrenaste muy duro en el Templo Sagrado, Kalette — expresó Gokú — Tu _ki_ se siente mucho más fuerte que antes.

¿De verdad? Él, quien era inmensamente poderoso me decía eso, así que lo tomé como un halago. Pero no me confiaba.

— ¿Y cree que sirva para algo en la batalla contra Cell? — cuestioné. Trunks y Gohan miraron fijamente a Gokú aguardando su respuesta.

— Eso no lo sabré del todo hasta que no pelee con Cell. Sí, es cierto, lo pude ver en su forma perfecta y su _ki_ , el que no dejo de sentir en ningún momento, es demasiado poderoso, pero para hacer un cálculo más exacto, debo pelear con él.

— Pero Gokú, lo más normal será que usted pase a pelear hasta lo último, porque es nuestra mayor esperanza — completó Trunks.

Gokú sólo sonrió a manera de corresponder el halago del chico y se marchó a tomar una siesta. Justo en ese momento, Milk llamó a Gohan para que se pusiera a estudiar y sólo me quedé con mi chico, sentados al lado del arroyo. Volteé a verlo y me sonrió.

— ¿Vamos a la cascada? — pregunté extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

— ¡Vamos! — respondió sujetándome con fuerza y llevándome a volar por los cielos.

 _Trunks_

 _Llévame a volar contigo, hasta ese cielo infinito, forma ya parte de esta ilusión…_

Mi corazón latía con más vida que antes. Volaba por los cielos tomado de la mano de ella. El cielo azul, el sol de las 3 de la tarde y el viento fresco y suave eran testigo del momento perfecto que vivía.

La cascada se había convertido en el lugar favorito de todos. Estaba muy cerca de la montaña Paoz y ahí era donde Gokú y Gohan siempre iban a pescar. Kalette también los acompañaba y la belleza del lugar la habían cautivado. Así como a mí. De hecho, nuestro picnic del día anterior había sido muy cerca de aquí.

Llegamos pronto y nos acostamos sobre el césped, debajo de un árbol de durazno que estaba lleno de flores rosas, y que soltaba pétalos que formaban una alfombra encantadora en el suelo.

Kalette se acomodó a mi lado y puso su cabeza en mi pecho. Seguro que sentía mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y recordé que esta misma escena la había vivido en mi época, un par de días antes de que Shadow muriera. Pero esta vez no, ella no era Shadow y tampoco iba a morir por mi culpa. Debía dejar de tener pensamientos negativos en estos momentos, así que la apreté hacia a mí y le di un beso en la frente.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella.

— Estoy bien, hermosa. Es sólo que a veces me asusta que todo sea tan bello y perfecto.

No es mi intención causar lástima, pero después de todo lo que he vivido, dudo cuando algo me sale bien porque sé que en cualquier momento, la vida me soltará un golpe que destruirá mis castillos de cristal.

— Confía en mí — me dijo mirándome a los ojos — Yo haré todo lo posible para que tú también seas feliz aquí y en tu época.

— Allá será más difícil, sabiendo que tú ya no estás — le solté. En mi tiempo sólo mi madre me esperaba.

— No creo que saber que la persona a la que amas tiene un año sea lindo — respondió defendiéndose — ¿Lo has pensado, Trunks? En diez años tú sólo tendrás 11, y yo 28. ¿Debería esperar otros seis años para que me hagas caso? Nadie sabe tampoco qué pasará conmigo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que te enamores de mí en esta época.

Tenía razón. Para ella tampoco era fácil. Después de todo se había enamorado de mí, del Trunks que vive 20 años después, del que ya no existirá para ella si todo sale bien, porque su Trunks será uno que creció con su papá y su mamá, con todos sus amigos, en un mundo lleno de paz y sin la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — le pregunté un poco angustiado.

— Cumplir la promesa que hicimos en la Habitación del Tiempo y disfrutarnos en estos días. Después de vencer a Cell, veremos qué sucede — me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella siempre me decía que yo era su paz en esta vida tan dura, y para mí ella era la esperanza de algo mejor, su sonrisa me animaba a luchar para que nada ni nadie se la borrara.

Me levanté y me quedé sentado sobre el césped. Ella me imitó y se puso a mi lado.

— Tengo algo que darte. Ahora, cierra los ojos — le ordené mientras ella sonreía y me obedecía.

— ¿Qué estás planeando, guapo?

Planeaba darle el regalo especial que le había comprando el día anterior. Así que metí mis manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué una bolsa dorada que puse en sus manos.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Kalette obedeció y miró la bolsita dorada que tenía. La abrió y con un gesto de sorpresa y encantó, sacó la cadena con el dije azul que le había comprado (o conseguido) en la aldea cercana al monte Frypan. Me sonrió, me dio un beso en los labios y me pidió que le pusiera la joya.

— Yo también he pensado en darte algo especial, Trunks. Aunque ahora no tengo idea de que pudiera ser. Había pensado en mi pulsera de pirita, pero ya tienes la de Shadow — añadió suspirando y se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

Tomó mi mano y observó la pulsera. Esta era la que me dio Shadow antes de morir y en el presente, Kalette aún tenía su pulsera aunque no la usaba, sino que la dejaba guardada en sus pertenencias más preciadas.

— Aunque… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá esta pulsera podría volver a su dueña y tu así llevarías la mía — soltó ella de repente.

¿Qué había querido decir? No entendí y la miré intrigado. ¿Cómo podría ser que mi pulsera volviera a su dueña, a Shadow?

— Kalette, yo no te entendi...

—¿Qué te parece si mejor nadamos? — dijo evadiendo mi pregunta y corriendo hacia el agua.

— ¡Anda, vamos! — me invitó mientras se quitaba la ropa quedando sólo con las piezas interiores y claro, con la cadena que recién le di.

Jamás la había visto así... en esta época. Dejé de mirarla cuando se lanzó al agua y me decidí a seguirla. También me quité la ropa y entré a nadar.

Apareció detrás de mí y me abrazó. Ella sí me había visto así en la Habitación del Tiempo, aunque siempre mantuvo la cordura. Yo la puse frente a mí para mirarla de cerca. Decir que era hermosa era poco.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? Qué nunca me habías visto así — preguntó divertida. Yo negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Pero qué tal a mi versión del futuro eh? — me dijo en tono picaresco.

— Sólo te vi una vez en toalla, cuando salías de ducharte y…

— ¿Y qué pasó? — preguntó queriendo saber los detalles de mi relación con Shadow.

— Te besé.

— ¿Y qué más?

— Sólo eso — respondí. Supongo que Kalette quería saber si había tenido intimidad con Shadow. Y eso me confundía tanto, porque eran la misma persona, en diferentes épocas y a veces creía que la del presente estaba celosa de la del futuro.

— Shadow y yo no llegamos a más. Cuando mejor estaba nuestra relación, la muerte se interpuso — dije decepcionado.

— Entonces, ¿eres virgen? — me preguntó. Demonios, esta mujercita me estaba sonrojando demasiado.

— Siiii… — dije como queriendo zanjar el tema de una vez.

Obtuve una risita suya como respuesta.

— Bien, Trunks. Me agrada que aún tengas tu alma pura y no me gustaría que alguna otra mujer más haya estado en tu vida — respondió mientras se sumergía en el agua.

Un momento. Kalette no se me iba a escapar, así que cuando salió a respirar la detuve del brazo.

— ¿Y tú eres virgen? — le pregunté. Ella se volteó y se comenzó a reir. Me ponía nervioso su risa.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

— No sé. Sólo es curiosidad — argumenté.

— Aunque he convivido con varones toda mi vida, ninguno de ellos ha significado algo para mí. El único hombre de mi vida es alguien que no pertenece a mi época, pero que amo perdidamente y que está frente a mí — respondió pegando su nariz a la mía.

Me ama y me amará, lo sé. No me quise imaginar mi vida sin ella. Sólo necesité tomarla en mis brazos y aferrarme a su calor, a su olor, a su suave piel y a sus labios que al hacer contacto con mi piel mojada gritaban que ella era mía. Pero yo era más suyo porque sabía que jamás podría querer a alguien así como la amaba a ella en mi presente y pasado, porque en mi futuro ya no estaba.

Pero no me importó. Iba a vivir el momento así que cerré mis ojos, la tomé en mis brazos y me dejé llevar por todos los sentimientos que estaban guardados en mi corazón y que iban a dar paso a momentos que serían eternos para mí.

* * *

Respuestas a las reviews del capítulo 24:

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2** **:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que es mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball, y eso que tengo muchos consentidos más. Su historia me parece muy difícil, y me habría gustado que tuviera un poco más de felicidad (Veremos qué hace el maestro Toriyama con él ahora en DB Super). Te agradezco por tus palabras y espero que continúes al tanto de esta historia y te siga gustando.

 **AaronVS3:** ¡Como siempre! Gracias por tus comentarios y por apurarme para actualizar :p

…

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y los espero en el siguiente capítulo donde comenzará el torneo de Cell, un parteaguas en nuestra historia. ¡Besos!**


	26. Unidos por la Tierra

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí los dejo con la actualización de esta historia, que poco a poco va acercándose a su desenlace. Gracias por sus lecturas y su apoyo. Sin más por decir, aquí vamos:**

* * *

 **XXVI:** Unidos por la Tierra

 _Kalette_

La noche era fresca. A lo lejos, el sonido de los grillos trataba de arrullarme al igual que la respiración de Trunks que dormía a mi lado, pero de nuevo, no podía conciliar el sueño.

El insomnio y las pesadillas que me atacaron la noche del 11 de mayo volvieron a hacerme su víctima esta madrugada del día 26, a menos de 12 horas de que el Torneo de Cell diera comienzo.

No hay plazo que no se cumpla. Ahora, había llegado el momento en que debía decidirse el destino de la tierra, un planeta al que llegué hace dos años, con intenciones de conquistarlo, y que ahora había adoptado como mi casa. Por un lado estábamos nosotros, un grupo de guerreros dispuestos a todo por defender este lugar y por el otro, una bestia infernal llamada Cell, al que no le importaba destruir y asesinar con tal de demostrar la inmensidad de su poder.

Sí, tenía miedo, pero también esperanza, de que al menos todos teníamos algo por qué luchar: por el planeta, por la familia, por los amigos y claro, varios íbamos a pelear por orgullo, por demostrar que nadie era mejor ni más poderoso que los saiyayin.

Volteé a mi lado y vi a Trunks durmiendo plácidamente, como si a él no le preocupara nada, aunque sabía que por dentro era un caos y que mientras estaba en esta época, pensaba en su madre, quien lo esperaba y que se encontraba sola, a merced de los androides.

"Esos malditos androides", como decía él apretando los puños con rabia.

Trunks era todo amor, todo paz y cuando pensaba en él, sólo venían a la mente conceptos positivos. Sin embargo, las únicas veces que vi en su mirada algo parecido al odio, era cuando hablaba de los androides. Sus ojos parecían de fuego al recordar como ellos mataron a su padre, a su maestro, y provocaron la muerte de su novia. Por eso estaba aquí, para ayudarnos a nosotros a tener un futuro mejor y para él, hacerse más fuerte y poder rescatar lo poco que le quedaba en su época.

Vi el reloj. Eran las 3:26 de la mañana. Aún podría dormir unas horas más. Teníamos una cita a las 10:00 en el templo de Kamisama, donde nos reuniríamos todos los guerreros para marcharnos juntos rumbo al Torneo de Cell que comenzaba a las 12 en punto.

Cerré los ojos para intentar volver a dormir, pero no pude porque sentimientos tristes se apoderaron de mí. Llevaba cuatro días viviendo en Capsule Corp, porque no quería separarme de Trunks. Quizá era la última noche en la que dormía con él. Si perdíamos, mañana a esta hora estaríamos muertos todos, pero si ganábamos, él estaría preparando su regreso al futuro. Fue imposible frenar mis sentimientos, y esa madrugada lloré tanto que no supe en qué momento me dormí.

Desperté horas más tarde y fue gracias a que Bulma tocó la puerta de la recámara.

— Cariño, es hora — me dijo abriendo la puerta y asomándose hacia adentro.

Desperté y vi el reloj. Eran las 7:45 de la mañana. Quise seguir durmiendo pero obtuve las fuerzas para ponerme de pie.

Bulma entonces me dio dos trajes de saiyayin que había creado para nosotros, y luego se marchó diciéndonos que nos esperaba en la cocina para desayunar. Escuché que la ducha del baño estaba encendida así que entendí que Trunks se estaba bañando. Salió minutos después y le entregué la ropa que le había dado su madre, la cual se puso enseguida. Yo no lo hice. Había usado esos trajes tantas veces que ahora decidí pelear con otro tipo de atuendo. Así que le dije a mi muchacho que pusiera atención mientras me creaba un traje azul con bordes en dorado, el cual combiné con unas botas cafés. Usé los aretes de estrellas plateados que Gohan me había regalado días atrás y el dije azul de Trunks.

— Pareces una de esas luchadoras de videojuegos — me dijo riéndose.

Me reí con él y bajamos a desayunar, porque después venía el momento de la verdad.

 _Trunks_

Llegamos al Templo Sagrado siete minutos antes de las 10 de la mañana. Dendé, Míster Popo, Krillin y Gohan estaban ahí. Piccoro también, pero lucía muy concentrado meditando bajo una palmera. Los saludamos Kalette y yo, que veníamos de Capsule Corp.

¿Y mi padre? No sabíamos. Mi madre nos dijo que se levantó muy temprano, desayunó rápido y se marchó. Conociendo lo impulsivo que era, muy probablemente ya estaba en el lugar del torneo de Cell, un páramo rocoso ubicado por el Yermo del Norte y el Cruce Divino, según me habían dicho. El ambiente era menos tenso de lo que pensé y platicamos divertidos mientras llegaban los demás. Kalette no perdió la oportunidad de abrazar a Gohan, quien se dejó consentir por la que consideraba su hermana mayor.

— ¿Por qué no ha llegado Gokú? ¿Veniste solo? — le preguntó Kalette al pequeño.

— Papá me dejó ayer aquí, para que jugara con Dendé — respondió.

Todos entendimos que el señor Gokú lo que quería era relajar a Gohan de cara al torneo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se nos unieran Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y finalmente, el señor Gokú. Estábamos todos juntos y listos para lo que se nos venía. Formamos un círculo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre las peleas o preparar algún plan. Krillin fue el primero que habló y lo que dijo no fue nada alentador.

— Ojalá, amigos, que esta no sea la última vez que estemos todos aquí juntos.

La mayoría bajó la mirada con tristeza, pero ella no. Kalette miró un poco molesta a Krillin y lo reprendió por estas palabras.

— ¡Krilin, no es momento para decir estas cosas! Debemos pensar en que vamos a ganar. Si no creemos en nuestra victoria, ¿para qué peleamos? ¿No es mejor decirle a Cell que nos mate de una vez? ¡Arriba esos ánimos! Aquí hay personas muy fuertes, con poderes cuyos límites no conocemos. Sí, me refiero al señor Gokú. Además Piccoro y Vegeta también son muy poderosos. Los demás quizá no seamos tan fuertes como ellos, pero nuestras habilidades de algo deben servir — concluyó ella dirigiéndose a todos.

Terminó de hablar, me miró y le sonreí. En medio de un momento de tensión, ella me daba su tranquilidad. Yo le daba paz, ella me calmaba. Sin duda, éramos el complemento perfecto.

Dendé nos calmó más al decirnos que las Esferas del Dragón estaban listas de nuevo, aunque advirtió que no podían revivir a quien había muerto antes. Demonios, entonces los "únicos que podíamos perder la vida" éramos Kalette, Gohan y yo. ¿Por qué uno de nosotros tres? La verdad no quería que nadie muriera en esta batalla.

Enseguida, recordé los temores de ella: de morir en batalla por lo que Uranai Baba le dijo. No, no y no. Ella no iba a morir y de eso me encargaría yo.

 _Kalette_

Nos preparamos para salir rumbo al Torneo de Cell. Entre abrazos y apretones de mano nos dimos ánimos unos a otros. Éramos un gran equipo, y aunque me sentía más saiyayin que nunca, lista y ansiosa por pelear, por primera vez también me sentía terrícola, ya que lucharíamos por este planeta que nos recibió a todos los desterrados sin hogar.

Le di otro abrazo a Gohan, que estaba un poco nervioso. De repente, yo también sentí un hueco en el estómago. Una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo y sentí mucho miedo. El futuro me aterraba. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si yo tenía que morir hoy? En el futuro de Trunks yo viviría 17 años más, pero esta época había cambiado tanto, que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Luego pensé en la gravedad de la situación, y concluí que probablemente uno, o varios de nosotros, moriría antes de vencer a Cell. Lo malo era que algunos no podrían ser revividos, y si alguien moría, pero tenía aún esperanza, éramos nosotros tres: Gohan, Trunks y yo. Sacudí mi cabeza para desechar los malos pensamientos. La muerte de cualquiera de ellos dos me aterraba.

— Es hora, muchachos. Vámonos — ordenó el señor Gokú emprendiendo el vuelo. Los demás despegaron del Templo de Kamisama en orden. Me preparé para volar, pero la voz de Trunks me detuvo.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Suspiré y miré hacia varios lados antes de aterrizar en sus ojos azules.

— Nerviosa. Es la verdad.

Me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazó.

— Te juro que todo estará bien. Nadie te tocará, te lo prometo — me susurró.

— No te mueras. No quiero que nadie se muera — le supliqué.

— Si de mí depende, no dejaré que me maten — finalizó.

Le sonreí y le extendí mi mano. Juntos volamos hacia nuestro destino.

 _Gohan_

A lo lejos se divisaba la enorme plataforma donde se disputaría el Torneo de Cell. Ya había algunas personas ahí, lo cual era una enorme sorpresa. El reloj marcaba las 11.48 horas del 26 de mayo. Faltaban 12 minutos para el arranque del evento que tenía al mundo expectante.

Mi papi, el señor Piccoro, Trunks, Kalette, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y yo aterrizamos casi al mismo tiempo. El señor Vegeta ya estaba ahí, al igual que el Androide 16, quien nos dijo que Bulma y el señor Briefs lo repararon y ahora estaba listo y dispuesto a luchar contra Cell.

Por supuesto, ese sujeto estaba ahí. Su ki monstruoso jamás se dejó de sentir en los días previos al torneo y ahora, en medio de la plataforma, se erigía maléfico, arrogante y malvado. Lucía ansioso por pelear y demostrarle al Universo que no había nadie más fuerte que él.

También se encontraba en el lugar un reportero de ZTV y su camarógrafo, quienes estaban muy pendientes de lo que hacía un peleador que también se dio cita para el torneo. Se trataba de un señor muy presumido llamado Míster Satan, quien era acompañado por dos discípulos y una mujer que parecía salida de una función de magia del circo.

¿Pueden creer que el reportero nos dijo que no interviniéramos en esta pelea porque era muy peligrosa? Además, aseguró que el único capaz de vencer al monstruo era ese tal Míster Satán.

— No saben las ganas que tengo de dejar a ese payaso noqueado — expresó Kalette chocando los puños. Todos nos reímos de sus gestos enfadados.

— Ni siquiera vale la pena gastar fuerzas en ese gusano — le dijo el señor Piccoro.

Y tenía razón. El grupo de esos luchadores dijo que pelearía primero y nadie se opuso. Creo que ellos no sabían en qué estaban metidos. Se acordaron que las reglas serían las mismas del Torneo de las Artes Marciales de la Tierra y todo comenzó.

Cell derrotó a los tres fanfarrones con apenas pocos movimientos. El primero, un rubio vanidoso fue arrojado fuera de la plataforma por el _ki_ del androide, al igual que el segundo combatiente, un luchador muy gordo. Ni siquiera Cell se molestó en usar sus fuerzas con el líder de ellos, a quien envió muy lejos de la plataforma sólo moviendo un brazo. Si soy sincero, creo que en esos momentos, todos disfrutamos que Cell haya puesto en su lugar a esos presumidos.

Entonces llegó el momento de la verdad. Uno de nosotros saltaría a la plataforma para que ahora sí, el Torneo de Cell diera arranque.

La sorpresa para todos fue enorme cuando mi padre dijo que él sería el primero en pelear.

* * *

 **Respuestas a las reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **AaronSV3: ¡Ya comenzó el torneo de Cell! Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo.**

 **ella123456: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Coincido contigo en todo, la historia de Mirai Trunks es muy triste y se merece ser feliz por todo lo que ha pasado y coincido contigo, que él debe conocer la felicidad y no te preocupes, haré lo posible porque al menos en esta historia lo haga. Y también concuerdo que el Trunks que creció con Vegeta y Bulma es muy diferente, sin todos esos valores que representó Mirai.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	27. Angustia y Gohan se escriben junto

**En el capítulo anterior, los Guerreros Z se preparan para participar en el Torneo de Cell. ¿Qué sucede durante el combate entre el androide y los defensores de la tierra? ¿Cómo viven la participación de Gohan las personas que lo quieren? Continuamos con nuestra historia a continuación:**

* * *

 **XXVII** : Angustia y Gohan se escriben junto

 _Kalette_

— ¿Qué rayos tiene tu padre en la cabeza? — cuestioné a Gohan un poco confundida.

Mi pequeño saiyayin lucía igual de desconcertado que yo… y que todos.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, papá? — le preguntó el niño.

El señor Gokú no respondió y sólo volteó a verlo con una mirada de confianza absoluta. Además, sonreía. Maldita sea. Su serenidad no terminaba por calmarme, me ponía más nerviosa, de hecho.

Todos estábamos desconcertados por el hecho de que Gokú haya decidido pelear primero contra Cell. ¡Si él debía ser el último! Porque si era derrotado se acabarían nuestras esperanzas y moriríamos todos. A decir verdad creí que podían comenzar Gohan, Trunks o hasta yo; para luego pasar a guerreros como el señor Piccoro y el Androide 16 y finalizar con Vegeta y Gokú. Pero nunca debía comenzar él, ¡no él!

Finalmente, debimos darle nuestra confianza y Gokú, muy decidido, se subió a la plataforma. Ojalá todo fuera para bien.

Como es costumbre del señor Gokú, los primeros minutos del combate fueron para conocer a su rival, lo mismo que hizo Cell, medir las fuerzas del oponente.

Todos nos dimos cuenta que no peleaban en serio, aunque sus habilidades ya nos dejaban boquiabiertos. Supimos que las cosas se pondría serias cuando Gokú elevó su ki al máximo.

Entonces comenzó el verdadero combate. Cell estaba tan emocionado por la calidad de rival que era el saiyayin, que decidió eliminar la plataforma así como la regla que indica que si alguien pisa el suelo, pierde.

Maldición. Fue el primer revés que recibimos porque la única manera de terminar una pelea era ganando, rindiéndote o muriendo.

No obstante, Gokú estaba decidido a vencer. Lo supimos cuando se elevó en el aire y preparó un súper Kame Hame Ha que, demonios, ¡podía destruir la tierra! Todos quedamos anonadados con su actitud pero pronto descubrimos de qué se trataba: con su teletransportación, Gokú se puso justo enfrente de Cell y le soltó su técnica especial apocos centímetros de distancia. El androide perdió los brazos y su cabeza en ello.

¿Ganamos? Maldita sea, no podía ser tan fácil… y efectivamente, no lo fue. Por desgracia, Cell posee células del señor Piccoro y logró regenerarse. El monstruo se puso de pie y entonces, comenzó a ganar la pelea. Gokú lucía muy, muy agotado y todos comenzábamos a ponernos nerviosos. Fue Trunks el que tuvo un plan de emergencia:

— Krillin, dale una semilla del ermitaño a Gokú, por favor — expresó mi muchacho — Estoy seguro que si le damos una semilla y nosotros peleamos juntos, podremos derrotar a Cell.

¿En serio Trunks decía eso? Por primera vez discrepamos seriamente en algo. Yo lo pensé, pero Vegeta lo dijo.

— Cierra la boca, Trunks. Tú no sabes lo que es el orgullo de un saiyayin. Si Kakarotto va a ganar así de fácil, estoy seguro que prefiere ser asesinado por esa sabandija.

Asombrado, Trunks volteó a verme y yo asentí con la cabeza. Los saiyayin no ganábamos asi, teníamos que ser nosotros mismos, por méritos propios, sin ayuda, los que sometiéramos al rival; porque sólo así, la victoria sabía a algo.

— Entonces, ¿qué haremos? — cuestionó mi muchacho.

— Ese imbécil de Kakarotto es un genio peleando, seguramente ya tiene un plan listo. No nos queda más que esperar.

En efecto, el señor Gokú tenía un plan: rendirse.

 _Trunks_

¿En serio? ¿Escuchamos bien?

— Sí, Cell. Tú ganaste. Me rindo, me doy por vencido — dijo Gokú sonriente.

Por enésima vez en los últimos días, él nos dejaba totalmente trastornados. Todos nos miramos unos a otros y nadie comprendía lo que ocurría. Yo apreté mis puños del coraje, la impotencia y la duda sobre lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Pero no cantes victoria, Cell. Que yo me rinda no significa que no haya nadie aquí que no pueda vencerte — añadió Gokú.

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Quién podría ser más fuerte que él? Incluso, el androide se mostraba extrañado por esta afirmación tan temeraria.

La expectativa se mantuvo en esos tensos segundos hasta que dijo el nombre de la persona que era capaz de derrotar al monstruo y que no era nadie más y nadie menos que Gohan.

— ¿De qué demonios habla, Gokú? — expresó Kalette muy contrariada. Ella no perdió tiempo y corrió a donde estaba el niño. Lo abrazó como si quisiera protegerlo.

Gokú tuvo que escuchar los reclamos de todos nosotros. No concebimos cómo era posible que pusiera a su hijo en semejante riesgo. A final de cuentas, era sólo un niño de 11 años.

Aunque, quizá, debíamos escuchar a Gohan. Y lo hicimos cuando Gokú le preguntó si la pelea entre él y Cell se le había hecho fácil.

— Sí, papá — respondió — ¿De verdad quieres que pelee?

Gokú asintió con la cabeza y Gohan se preparó para ir a enfrentar al androide.

— No lo hagas, Gohan — le suplicó Kalette apretándolo más fuerte.

— Lo haré. Confía en mí, por favor Kalette — respondió Gohan sonriéndole a ella y soltándose.

Se quitó la pesada capa que portaba y bajó para enfrentar a Cell. Entonces me moví al lado de Kalette y la abracé. En sus ojos se veían las ganas de llorar que tenía. Le asustaba mucho que Gohan se pusiera en riesgo.

Se mostraba triste, pero se volvió totalmente loca cuando Gokú le pidió una semilla del ermitaño a Krillin, ¡y se la lanzó a Cell!

— Vas a pagar muy caro esto, maldito cobarde. ¡Estás sacrificando a tu propio hijo! — gritó Piccoro mientras yo tenía que contener a Kalette que estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpes sobre Gokú.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! — gritaba histérica mientras intentaba zafarse de mí — ¿Qué diablos le pasa, Gokú? ¡Deje en paz a Gohan! ¡Es sólo un niño!

— Por favor Kalette, escúchame. Nadie de nosotros dejará que algo le suceda a Gohan. Hazle caso, él te pidió que le dieras tu confianza. Por favor, cálmate — le dije suavecito mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, intentado calmarla.

Ella entendió y se recargó en mí mientras seguía llorando. Debía ser difícil para ella ver que alguien a quien amaba mucho ponía en riesgo su vida.

En ese momento entendí lo que realmente Gohan significaba para ella y supe que si alguien podía hacerla muy feliz cuando yo ya no estuviera, ese era "su pequeño saiyayin".

— ¡Basta, Gokú por favor! — gritó desesperada Kalette cuando minutos más tarde, Gohan era salvajemente golpeado por Cell. Todos sabían que el niño sólo expulsaba su poder si era capaz de enfadarse, pero nada de eso sucedía y al contrario, era lastimado gravemente.

Ella prefirió no ver más. Se volteó hacia a mí, cerró sus ojos y apretó su cabeza contra mi pecho entregada totalmente a la desesperación. Y yo no podía hacer nada más que seguirla abrazando. Pero lo peor apenas estaba por venir.

 _Kalette_

Tenía el corazón totalmente compungido. ¿Por qué Gokú hacía eso? ¿Por qué exponía de tal forma a su hijo? Si sólo era un niño que estoy segura, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que su papá tramaba. Cell golpeaba a Gohan sin piedad y decidí no ver más esas escenas. Me volteé y refugié en Trunks hasta que un nuevo suceso en la batalla me hizo mirar hacia el lugar de la pelea.

El androide 16 voló hacia Cell y lo tomó por detrás. El monstruo no podía zafarse y la desesperación surgió en él cuando A16 le dijo que explotarían juntos… pero no pasó nada. Según explicó Krillin, cuando Bulma y el doctor Briefs repararon al androide, le extrajeron la bomba de su cuerpo. Jamás iba a explotar.

Me dio escalofríos ver la sonrisa de Cell quien no tardó más de un minuto en hacer miles de pedazos a A16. Era el primer caído de la batalla, y ahora, seguíamos nosotros.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — expresó el señor Piccoro señalando hacia Cell.

De pronto, el monstruo expulsó varios mini Cell desde su cola. Eran unos Cell pequeños y extremadamente diabólicos. El androide les dio la orden de eliminarnos y se lanzaron contra nosotros. Había un Cell junior para cada uno.

Me separé de Trunks cuando uno de ellos arrojó un energy ha hacia nosotros y no tuve más remedio que volar para evitar que nos dañara. Entonces me tocó combatir con una de estas criaturas. Trunks intentó ayudarme pero también había un rival para él.

— Puedo pelear sola. Házte cargo del tuyo — le dije para que cada quien se ocupara de algo. Ser un maldito estorbo no iba conmigo.

Con dificultad logré safarme de mi Cell júnior, y acudí a ayudar a Gokú, quien al quedar debilitado por la pelea con Cell, era atacado por dos pequeños monstruos que le golpeaban sin piedad.

— Déjenlo en paz, malditas criaturas infernales — les grité mientras con una fuerte patada alejaba a uno de Gokú.

— Gracias, Kalette — me dijo él, tomando mi mano para levantarse.

A pesar de que en estos momentos tenía hacia él un gran coraje por lo que le hizo a Gohan, no podía dejarlo a su suerte, pues a final de cuentas me había abierto las puertas de su casa y era el papá de mi pequeño saiyayin.

Forcejeé mucho con ambos monstruos hasta que dominaron por completo. Gokú estaba tan débil que no podía hacer nada por mí. Con una fuerza enorme, los Cell junior me arrojaron al suelo, cerca de donde estaba Gohan. El golpe fue tan fuerte que no pude levantarme enseguida y mucho menos incorporarme, cuando el par de Cell juniors me llenaron de patadas en el cuerpo, incluso en el rostro. Sentí como la sangre comenza a caer por mi frente y a subir por mi esófago debido a los golpes en el estómago… y simplemente no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera gritar de dolor.

Apenas si lograba ver con nitidez lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Vi como el peleador presumido, ese tal Mister Satán, lanzaba hacia a Gohan la cabeza del androide 16. Él le habló al niño que lloraba impotente por lo que estaba viviendo.

— Gohan, protege a los seres y a las plantas de este planeta. Te lo encargo — expresó A16 antes de que Cell pisara su cabeza haciéndola mil pedazos.

Fueron varios segundos de silencio. Entonces el cielo y la tierra temblaron y con un enorme grito, Gohan elevó su ki al máximo llegando a un nivel superior de poder.

 _Trunks_

El poder de Gohan era asombroso. Tras expulsar toda su furia, sus habilidades se multiplicaron de forma increíble. Comencé a tener confianza pues parecía igual… o hasta más fuerte que Cell.

El monstruo le dio a sus Cell junior la orden de matarnos y yo trataba de escaparme del mío para ayudar a Kalette quien estaba en el suelo siendo brutalmente golpeada por dos de esas criaturas.

Afortunadamente, Gohan intervino y nos ayudó a todos.

— ¡YA DÉJENLA! — gritó el niño con rabia.

Después surgieron de sus manos unas bolas de energía con las que destruyó a ambos monstruos. Lo hizo tan rápido y tan fácil…

Enseguida como eliminó a sus rivales, Gohan se agachó para revisar el estado de salud de Kalette.

— Kalette, respóndeme. Dime que sigues viva — le dijo suplicante.

— Estoy bien. Sólo que, me duele todo. Perdón por ser tan débil — respondió.

Gohan se levantó y con una enorme velocidad, le quitó a Cell la bolsa de semillas del ermitaño que el androide nos había quitado a nosotros. Luego fue uno por uno, a destruir a los Cell Junior. Su oponente lo miraba asombrado. Gohan era realmente poderoso.

Cuando terminó el ataque de los Cell junior, corrí hacia ella y la ayudé a incorporarse. Cuando caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás guerreros, le dieron arcadas y comenzó a escupir sangre. Estaba muy lastimada.

Sin embargo, Gohan me lanzó la bolsa de semillas del ermitaño y me ordenó que las repartiera entre todos. Había algo en el que cambió. Su mirada, sus gestos, hasta el tono de su voz.

Este no era el Gohan que todos conocíamos, sino un guerrero dominado por la furia. El más poderoso de todos.

Pero eso fue lo que nos dio esperanzas y de pronto, sentimos que la victoria era posible. Qué equivocados estábamos.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por que significa que leyeron todo! En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos viviendo el Torneo de Cell desde la perspectiva de Kalette y sus protagonistas, justo cuando los momentos más dramáticos llegan. Ahora, las respuestas a las reviews del capítulo anterior.**

 ** _AaronSV3:_ ¡Pues pasó eso que leíste! Jajaja, saludos.**

 ** _Carmen:_ Primero que nada, ¡gracias por todo tu tiempo! Leíste esta historia y la precuela, ya que por tus comentarios me doy cuenta. Responderé tus preguntas en orden :D**

 **\- Kalette se pronuncia "cálet" y su nombre es un tipo de lechuga.**

 **\- No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ese fanfic, (el de In The Shadows), lo inicié en 2006 y me había gustado el nombre de Shadow. Lo retomé en 2015, mucho más madura y me di cuenta que los saiyayin no tenían nombres de ese estilo, sino basados en verduras, así que decidí ponerle el nombre de Kalette y bueno, inventé todo eso de Uranai Baba para darle sentido.**

 **\- Decidí hacer este personaje porque Trunks es mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball Z y en realidad, Akira Toriyama nunca le puso pareja. Creo que comencé a idearla cuando leí sobre la película de Turles en alguna revista de anime, allá por 2002, y entendí que él era "la parte mala de Gokú". Entonces pensé en que pasaría si todos tuvieran una "parte mala" y ideé a una "parte mala de Milk", que fue transformándose hasta llegar a Shadow, por eso a veces digo que ella se parece mucho a Milk físicamente, pero con ojos azules. Y conforme veía la serie, iba ideando qué pasaría si ella existiera en la historia original.**

 **\- La apariencia física es diferente, sí. Es más madura, y hasta su forma de vestir es más como de Trunks en el futuro alternativo. La Kalette del presente es más "infantil" por decirlo así, y usa vestidos y cosas muy femeninas para pelear.**

 **\- ¡Claro que sí! Te muestro dos links para que te des una idea: Esta es la del futuro alternativo, es de hace varios años así que no me quedó tan bonito jaja i** **nstagram com /p/ -atm0Tvh7x/** **(pega los espacios y listo), y esta es la del presente de los Guerreros Z:** **instagram p/ BBmJRTLPh98**

 **Ojalá que tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas, sino, me dices y con gusto las aclaro. Espero tus comentarios. ¡Un saludo!**


	28. Dile adiós a las personas que amas

**¡Hola, amigos!**

De nuevo estoy aquí, actualizando esta historia. Llegamos a uno de los momentos más tristes para nosotros, cuando Cell se cobra dos vidas. ¿Cómo reaccionarán nuestros protagonistas? Espero que les guste el capítulo. Un saludo.

* * *

 **XXVIII:** Dile adiós a las personas que amas

 _Trunks_

Gohan era fuerte, muy fuerte. Ya recuperados de la batalla contra los Cell Junior, seguíamos detalle a detalle el nuevo combate que se libraba, y digo nuevo, porque ahora era el niño quien llevaba todas las de ganar. El enfado llevó a Gohan a un nivel superior, y estábamos seguros de que ya había superado, y por mucho, el poder de un súper saiyajin ordinario.

— Tenemos oportunidad de ganar — me susurró Kalette emocionada.

Le sonreí y dentro de mi corazón resurgieron los sentimientos de alegría y optimismo. Podíamos ganar, Gohan podía hacerlo. Claro que lo creíamos.

Seguimos atentos cada movimiento que hacían tanto Gohan, como Cell. Gokú estaba al lado de Piccoro, después seguían Yamcha, Krillin y Ten Shin Han; Kalette y yo, y alejado de nosotros, mi padre, quien no podía aceptar que ahora no sólo el señor Gokú fuera más fuerte que él, sino también su hijo.

Un Gohan enfurecido comenzó a golpear a Cell sin piedad y cada impacto que el cuerpo del androide recibía, hacía mayor nuestra esperanza y nos acercaba a la victoria, pero todo se decidió cuando el niño golpeó a su rival en el estómago y lo dejó sin oportunidad de reacción. Cell se quedó estático por el dolor y comenzó a sufrir fuertes arcadas.

— ¡Acábalo, Gohan! ¡Desaparece a ese maldito ya! — gritó Kalette. Era la primera advertencia — Cell no merece ninguna oportunidad — agregó ella volteando a verme.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Gohan debía finiquitar esto ya.

Pero él no nos tomaba en cuenta. Nuestro Gohan, ese niño amable y feliz, estaba convertido en otra persona totalmente diferente: era un guerrero despiadado que lo único que buscaba era humillar lo más que pudiera a su rival, y hacerlo sentir muy miserable. Esa furia de Gohan la sintió el cuerpo de Cell, que fue golpeado durante varios minutos, sin que lograra oponer resistencia. Las cosas parecieron llegar a su final cuando el saiyajin dobló a su contrincante con una fuerte patada en el estómago.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto? — gritó Piccoro, mientras todos seguíamos con atención los movimientos exagerados del androide.

Las arcadas volvieron y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Después de varias violentas convulsiones, Cell expulsó algo por la boca.

— ¡Es A-18! — gritó Krillin que amagaba con correr hacia la androide, hasta que el namekusei lo detuvo.

Pero la mayor sorpresa que tuvimos, fue ver a Cell volver a su estado imperfecto, justo como estaba sólo con A-17 dentro de su organismo. Era evidente que ya no era rival para ninguno de nosotros. El miedo y el terror estaban dibujados en sus ojos, esos ojos que antes nos atemorizaban por su enorme poder. Cell, el ser más perfecto del mundo ahora era un pobre monstruo atemorizado.

— ¡Esta batalla es nuestra! ¡Acaba con él, Gohan! — gritó Yamcha entusiasmado. Era la segunda llamada.

Pero Gohan no nos escuchaba y seguía golpeando a Cell sólo para humillarlo, no para matarlo. El androide no podía hacerle frente a su rival y trataba de huir ante la furia del niño que antes de mandarlo al otro mundo, iba a hacer que se sintiera la criatura más miserable del Universo.

— ¡Pelea, gusano cobarde! — le gritó Gohan a Cell, quien estaba a punto de caer en un enorme cráter que alguna técnica anterior había hecho. El androide se sostenía con una mano que el saiyajin llegó a pisar con furia.

— ¡Bah, aburrido! Estás acabado, Cell, despídete — gritó Gohan golpéandolo y lanzándolo al fondo del cráter. Aún no se disponía a eliminarlo y eso me desesperaba.

— Gohan, no estés jugando y acaba con él — gritó Gokú enfadado.

Comenzaba a ponernos nervioso el actuar de Gohan. Cell no merecía ninguna oportunidad y lo estaban dejando vivir más tiempo del que debería. Fue la tercera llamada y de nuevo, el niño no nos hizo caso.

Entonces sentí que Kalette me tomaba de la mano y la apretaba. Volteé a mirarla y ella tenía la mirada fija en Gohan mientras un gesto de intriga adornaba su rostro.

— Algo muy malo va a pasar — susurró.

 _Gohan_

Aún no. Cell no podía tener una muerte rápida. Miles de vidas fueron sacrificadas para que él pudiera aumentar su fuerza, miles de personas tuvieron que dejar sus casas para huir del terror que provocó. Asesinó sin piedad a A-16, un androide que amaba a este planeta, a sus plantas y animales; envió a sus miniaturas a golpear a mis amigos hasta dejarlos al borde de la muerte… Cell no podía tener la suerte de irse al otro mundo sin antes pagar un poco del sufrimiento que causó.

Los que observaban la pelea estaban desesperados. Sí, quizá los entendía, pero en aquél momento mi capacidad de razonar era limitada. Era un guerrero despiadado que quería humillar a su rival y hacerlo sentir miserable. Ese fue mi gran error. Seguir el instinto y no a la razón. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Cell salió del hoyo a donde lo había lanzado con un gesto de furia en su rostro. Estaba humillado y a punto de morir.

— ¡No te perdonaré! ¡Nunca te perdonaré! — gritó elevando su _ki_ al máximo. Aunque era un ser imperfecto, sus poderes seguían siendo enormes.

De pronto, el monstruo comenzó a inflarse y su cuerpo se agrandó. Parecía un balón gigante. ¿Qué tramaba? Los malos presentimientos se apoderaron de mí. Pero me di cuenta que todo estaba realmente mal cuando escuché a mi padre gritar.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! — gritó desesperado.

Cell se encargó de decirnos lo que ocurría:

— Dentro de poco tiempo explotaré. Yo también moriré, pero ustedes se irán al otro mundo y la tierra tendrá el mismo destino que nosotros.

Un gesto de desconcierto y desesperanza se dibujó en el rostro de todos los guerreros, incluido el mío. Reaccioné de inmediato y me dispuse a eliminar a Cell antes de que el plazo se cumpliera, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

— Detente si piensas atacarme — advirtió el androide — Lo único que harás será adelantar la tragedia. En estos momentos, ni siquiera yo puedo detenerme — añadió el monstruo coronando su sentencia con una risa diabólica.

No pude hacer más que caer al suelo derrotado y golpear la tierra con mi puño para canalizar el coraje que me invadía.

 _Por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa todos íbamos a morir._

Comencé a llorar del coraje, pero el actuar de mi papá me sorprendió pocos segundos antes de que Cell explotara.

— Estuve pensando y esta es la única manera de salvar la tierra — expresó él, quien se había teletransportado hacia Cell y ahora, estaba a su lado, tocándolo y esperando para llevárselo a quién sabe dónde.

— Gohan, peleaste muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo — añadió sonriendo — Por favor, dile a tu mamá que me disculpe. Siempre hice las cosas a mi manera sin hacerle caso — finalizó poniendo su rostro serio y desapareciendo junto con Cell. Yo sabía lo que significaba.

— ¡Papaaaaaaá! — fue lo único que pude gritar mientras su imagen se perdía y mi corazón se hacía miles de pedazos, como el cuerpo de él en algún punto del Universo.

Dos segundos después me percaté de lo evidente: Mi papá estaba muerto.

 _Silencio_.

Durante no sé cuántos segundos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento.

Papá murió por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa. Si yo hubiera derrotado a Cell cuando ellos me dijeron, nada de esto habría pasado. Ahora me había quedado sin él, mi madre sin su esposo, y los demás sin un gran amigo, todo por mi estupidez y orgullo sin sentido. Volví a estrellar mi puño sobre el suelo, una y otra vez. Como si eso me fuera a devolver a mi papito.

Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí. No quería ver a nadie, ni recibir consuelos de nadie. Ni siquiera me sentía con la capacidad de sostenerle la mirada a cualquier persona que estuviera por ahí. En medio de mi negación, sentí unos brazos me rodeaban apretándome fuerte y un suave perfume inundó mi nariz.

— No llores más, mi pequeño saiyajin. Todo termino ya — me consoló Kalette.

Lo único que lograron esas palabras fue que rompiera a llorar con más fuerza.

 _Kalette_

Mientras abrazaba a Gohan sentía el crujir de su corazón haciéndose pedazos. Esto fue cruel para él desde que comenzó. Era sólo un niño de 11 años que hace días jugaba con un bebé dragón en el campo, alguien con el corazón puro y mente inocente, que de pronto se vio con la gran responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y que ahora, además, tenía que cargar con la muerte de su padre, que nos había dejado a todos con el alma afligida. Pero a Gohan más. Es difícil decirle adiós a las personas que amas.

 _Pero más difícil es cuando se marchan sin decir adiós..._

— Todo terminó, Gohan. No te sientas culpable, Gokú se sacrificó por todos nosotros. Sólo él murió, pero si tú no hubieras luchado contra Cell, y no lo hubieras humillado de esa forma, todos estaríamos muertos. Nos salvaste tú también — le dije acariciando su cabello.

El niño seguía tirado en el suelo y yo agachada, intentando consolarlo. A lo lejos, los demás nos veían mientras buscaban la forma de ayudar a Gohan, que lucía inconsolable.

Yo trataba de no perderme en mis pensamientos. Y aunque todo había acabado, el mal presentimiento seguía molestándome e invadiendo mi pecho. Cuando escuché a Cell decir que explotaría, me preparé para atacarlo pero me detuve cuando escuché que eso sólo adelantaría el fin de la tierra.

Si yo tenía que morir, como había dicho Uranai Baba, lo haría salvando a los demás. Era mi promesa, _Trunks y Gohan debían vivir._ Sin embargo, Gokú se adelantó y dejó en claro que el único héroe era él. Mi misión ahora era no dejar caer a su hijo.

— Vamos pequeño, ponte de pie. No debes estar aquí como si estuvieras derrotado. Todos nosotros estamos contigo y sabemos de tu gran esfuerzo. Ya terminó, no llores más. Piensa en la sonrisa que tenía tu papá antes de morir, eso fue porque se fue sabiendo que eras el guerrero más fuerte — le dije sinceramente.

Verlo tan destrozado me partía el alma y estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima cuando él se aferró de mi mano y se puso de pie. Ay Gohan, su sufrimiento también era el mío. Le brindé una sonrisa sincera y lo dejé recargarse en mí.

Caminé junto con él, para llevarlo a donde estaban los muchachos. Mi niño tenía el corazón roto y yo estaba consciente de que a pesar de todas las palabras de ánimo que teníamos para él, se seguiría sintiendo culpable por la muerte de su padre. Por eso dejé de hablarle para sólo abrazarlo.

— Perdóname, papá — dijo Gohan mirando hacia el cielo.

Levanté el rostro y vi que Trunks nos miraba con un gesto de pena por todo lo sucedido. Él estaba de pie, firme, pero también desconcertado por el sacrificio de Gokú. Entonces, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies, en menos de un segundo. El polvo se levantó violentamente y sentí el ki de Cell... estaba vivo y había regresado.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que ocurría porque escuché su risa demoniaca mientras de la punta de su índice izquierdo salía un rayo de energía dirigido hacia donde estábamos Gohan y yo. Sólo tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que iba a morir y mi instinto fue proteger a mi pequeño saiyajin, así que cubrí su cuerpo con el mío... pero alguien nos protegió a ambos.

Antes de que el rayo de energía nos alcanzara, mi pesadilla se volvió realidad al ver a Trunks interponerse al ataque y caer al suelo con violencia mientras perdía la vida.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta acá, es que leyeron todo. ¡Gracias de nuevo!** Trataré de actualizar sin tardar tanto, esta vez me tomé un pequeño receso para escribir otro fic, que no he terminado jajajaja soy un caos, pero bueno. Quedo atenta a sus sugerencias, dudas, críticas, comentarios y todo.

A continuación, las respuestas a sus reviews del anterior capítulo:

 **Jane-MalfoyBlack** **:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Tuviste suerte de que me tocara actualizar justo hoy. Prometo no tardar tanto en los capítulos siguientes.

 **Akemi Hashimoto** **:** Hola de nuevo! Ya comenzamos con la saga de Cell y hasta la vamos terminando. Espero que el puntaje de amor a Kalette siga subiendo y no tanto el de odio Jajaja

 **AaronVS3:** Aún te quedarás con las ganas de saber lo que hará jajaja Es para que leas el siguiente capítulo.

 **Carmen:** Apenas te respondo aquí, ya que no puedo hacerlo de manera personal :( Los fanarts sí, los hice yo. Y sobre el apodo, quedaría bien escribir un capítulo explicándolo. Quizá más adelante puede ser, no puedo revelar más porque supongo que será una sorpresa lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos de esta historia, pero sí; digamos que Gohan la comenzó a llamar así porque usó las técnicas que aprendió de la brujita en el futuro alternativo. Espero ser clara, si no, sigo estando abierta a aclarar cualquier duda. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!


	29. Nuestra Verdadera Misión

**XXIX:** Nuestra verdadera misión

 _Kalette_

¡No, no y no! No era cierto. Era una pesadilla. Corre, Kalette, déjalo atrás. No es real, sólo es un sueño, no es verdad.

 _Pero sí pasó…_

Cuando celebrábamos nuestra victoria, Cell volvió y lanzó un rayo destructor hacia Gohan. Me di cuenta justo a tiempo e intenté cubrir a mi niño, pero Trunks nos protegió a ambos recibiendo el impacto directo en el corazón.

Lo peor de todo no era que el monstruo volvió, sino el _cómo_ volvió: Como un ser perfecto, pues para destruirlo era necesario acabar con la célula madre que llevaba en el cerebro. La explosión no la destruyó, por lo que pudo regenerarse, y aquí entraron sus genes saiyajin, haciéndolo más fuerte tras verse en peligro de muerte.

Eso no fue todo: también aprendió la teletransportación de Gokú y gracias a eso, volvió a la tierra para acabarnos. Trunks sólo había sido su primera víctima.

La rabia, la impotencia y el dolor se habían apoderado de mí. Pero todos los sentimientos juntos me dejaron en shock. Lo único que sentía era un temblor en la mandíbula que parecía salirse de control.

Vi el rayo atravesar a Trunks, lo vi caer al suelo lejos de aquí por el impulso del poder de Cell. Todo esto ocurrió en cámara lenta, y cuando volví en mí, solté a Gohan y corrí hacia mi muchacho. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo miré a los ojos, que ya estaban vacíos. La vida se le iba. Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, lpues al igual que todos, estaba impactada por los inesperados sucesos que vivíamos: el regreso de Cell y la muerte de Trunks.

Entre todos, vi un rostro totalmente desencajado: era Vegeta, quien miraba estupefacto a su hijo tirado en el suelo, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Muerto. Y yo supe que se había ido al otro mundo cuando su cuerpo relajó y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar de rabia, de dolor, de coraje hacia mí, porque no pude cumplir mi promesa. _Gohan y Trunks debían vivir_ y mi muchacho ya estaba muerto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él? El sufrimiento que había tenido por 18 años se coronó con una muerte trágica y yo no pude hacer nada. ¡Nada! Pero él sí cumplió su promesa: " _Antes de que alguien te ponga un dedo encima, me muero yo_ ". Murió protegiéndome, y lo hizo porque me ama. Trunks se fue amándome hasta el último minuto.

Miré de nuevo su cuerpo entre mis brazos y acaricié uno de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Con mi mano limpié los hilos de sangre que bajaban por sus comisuras y lo besé en la frente. Esto no se podía quedar así.

De pronto, el _ki_ de Vegeta se elevó súbitamente y él se transformó en súper saiyajin para atacar a Cell con todas sus fuerzas por varios minutos. La furia también se apoderó de mí. Quería intervenir y darle su merecido a ese maldito.

— Ten Shin Han, cuida a Trunks por favor — dije, mientras me ponía de pie y le presentaba el cuerpo de mi muchacho.

Ten lo tomó en sus brazos, yo apreté puños y dientes, y comencé a elevar mi _ki_. De pronto, una mano me tocó el brazo. Volteé y vi al señor Piccoro pidiéndome que me detuviera.

— ¿Pero por qué? — grité llena de rabia y dolor.

— Será un desperdicio — respondió manteniendo la calma — No lo hagas ahorita, debes guardar todas tus energías para que cuando Gohan ya no pueda más, seas de ayuda.

¿De verdad? ¿Me estaba diciendo que yo pelearía contra Cell? Pero si mis poderes no se comparaban a los de mi pequeño saiyajin. Eso sí, con el paso de los años aprendí que Piccoro siempre tenía razón, así que dejé de acumular fuerzas y me dediqué a observar la actuación del príncipe. Ten Shin Han ofreció seguir cuidando de Trunks y yo acepté. Debía prepararme para pelear cuando fuera necesario.

 _Gohan_

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué nos pasaba esto? ¿Cómo era posible que Cell estuviera vivo? Lo peor de todo era que si el monstruo seguía con vida, el sacrificio de mi padre había sido en vano.

Pero no sólo mi papito murió, Trunks también perdió la vida al recibir directamente un impacto de Cell que iba para mí. Él me protegió junto con Kalette, pero su muerte y el regreso de Cell nos totalmente impactados. El golpe anímico que recibimos fue muy fuerte. Dudaba si podríamos levantarnos.

Sin embargo, el primero en sacar la casta por el grupo fue Vegeta, quien atacó a Cell furioso por la muerte de su hijo. Lo preocupante fue que, a pesar de la explosión de poder del príncipe, el monstruo ni se inmutaba, ni siquiera cuando fue atacado con un súper _Big Bang Attack_ que fácilmente podría destruir la tierra.

Ahora era turno de Cell que no tendría piedad con Vegeta. El androide lo golpeó con saña y preparó un enorme _energy ha_ para acabar con él. Sí, sé que Vegeta no es la mejor persona del mundo, pero se atrevió a atacar a quien asesinó a su hijo y no merecía morir así.

Justo cuando Cell envió el ataque, me interpuse para recibirlo. Fue como un homenaje a la memoria de Trunks que jamás habría deseado que su papá muriera y que su contraparte del presente creciera sin él. El dolor fue inmenso, pero pude resistirlo... Claro, no sin tener consecuencias y quedar con mi brazo izquierdo destrozado.

Cell, en su modo perfecto y con su poder restablecido, estaba presto para acabar con nosotros y destruir la tierra por completo. Lo supimos por su boca y porque comenzó a preparar un _Súper Kame Hame Ha_ que tendría la intensidad suficiente para borrarnos de la faz del Universo.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir. Estaba totalmente derrotado y me preparé para morir junto con todos mis amigos y todos los habitantes de la tierra. Les pedí perdón mentalmente en aquél momento. Porque la culpa de todo esto era mía.

Pero a mí también me ofrecieron disculpas y justo quien menos me esperaba:

— Gohan, siento haberte causado problemas — expresó Vegeta desde el suelo.

Me sorprendió tanto que él dijera eso. Se supone que yo era la última esperanza de la tierra y por salvarlo a él, había quedado malherido y sin oportunidades para hacerle frente a Cell. Aunque en realidad, las disculpas de Vegeta significaban que las cosas estaban muy mal y que todo iba a terminar pronto para nosotros. Él lo sabía y por eso se conmovió.

Yo estaba a punto de rendirme cuando escuché una voz que me llamó y me dedicó palabras de aliento. Era mi papá. Desde el otro mundo no me dejó sólo y con su presencia me dio fuerzas para volver a luchar.

— Papá, perdóname. Por mi culpa, por no hacer lo que dijiste, tuviste que sacrificar tu vida.

— No pienses en eso, Gohan — contestó afable — Sí, ya sé que tuve que morir pero _siempre que estés pensando en mí, yo voy a estar a tu lado. Nunca olvides eso, hijo_.

No papá. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Aún con mi brazo desecho pude crear un _Súper Kame Hame Ha_ y lanzarlo en respuesta al que Cell nos envió. Ambos poderes chocaron sin que alguno de los dos cediera. Yo hablaba con mi papá y Cell se burlaba de mí. Él jamás entendería y sinceramente, me importaba muy poco lo que ese monstruo pensara. Mi papá estaba conmigo y juntos luchábamos por salvar la tierra. No iba a ceder ante Cell y menos ahora, que comenzaba la carrera de resistencia.

 _Kalette_

Mi corazón temblaba al ver la angustia de Gohan. Cell se burlaba de él diciéndole que su miedo lo había hecho rezar, todo porque el niño movía sus labios como si hablara con alguien mientras con su único brazo fuerte, sostenía estoicamente su _Súper Kame Hame Ha._

No. Gohan no rezaba: hablaba con Gokú. Estaba segura que ni muerto, él dejaba solo al niño, porque de él dependía el destino de la tierra. Sólo esa conexión entre padre e hijo podría haber devuelto a mi pequeño saiyayin a la pelea.

Entonces entendí que esa era nuestra misión: apoyar a Gohan, no dejarlo solo, y yo debía actuar inmediatamente. Por Gohan y por Trunks.

La tensión se podía sentir en el aire mientras Gohan y Cell sostenían sus poderes. Mi pequeño saiyajin lucía muy agotado, a punto de desfallecer, al tiempo que el maldito de Cell estaba como si nada. Cuando el monstruo comenzó a tomar ventaja, Piccoro explotó:

— ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Tengo que ayudar a Gohan!

El namekusei voló hacia el lugar de la batalla y comenzó a atacar a Cell. Lo siguieron Yamcha, Krillin, quien había rescatado a A-18, y Ten Shin Han. Todos unieron sus fuerzas para tratar de hacerle daño al enemigo, pero fue en vano. Nada podía contra Cell y sólo una expulsión de su poder fue suficiente para sacarlos de la jugada. Sin embargo, no se rindieron y volvieron a intentarlo. Todo era por Gohan, todo era por la tierra.

¿Y los saiyajin? Los que presumíamos ser los mejores guerreros del Universo, ¿qué hacíamos? Estábamos parados como idiotas sólo observando, mientras uno de nosotros dejaba su vida en la batalla y otros dos estaban muertos.

Ten Shin Han había dejado a Trunks recostado en el suelo antes de marcharse a atacar a Cell. Volteé a verlo, y me golpeó el corazón al ver su cuerpo muy blanco, por toda la sangre perdida. Además, el hueco en su pecho me recordaba que él murió por salvarme. Lo miré por varios segundos y le lancé un beso antes de susurrar un "te amo". Quizá pronto me reuniría con él en el otro mundo, pero en ese momento, debía ser fuerte.

Me armé de valor, limpié mis lágrimas con mi brazo derecho y volé hacia donde estaba Vegeta ahora: parado sobre una roca contemplando la batalla, con un gesto de impotencia en el rostro, humillado por Cell y doblegado por las disculpas a Gohan. ¿Dónde había quedado su orgullo?

— Vegeta, por favor. Hagamos algo para ayudar a Gohan — supliqué.

— ¡Estúpida! ¿Qué no viste? Ese maldito monstruo es inmortal. Nada de lo que hagamos lo eliminará. ¡Maldición! — gritó con coraje.

Me quedé sin palabras al ver tan frustrado al príncipe de los saiyajin. Lo peor de todo, era que Vegeta tenía razón, no teníamos el poder suficiente para matar a Cell, pero Gohan sí y era necesario al menos intentar servirle de algo.

— Por favor, Vegeta. Debemos hacer algo. ¿Va a dejar la muerte de Trunks así? Ese maldito merece un castigo — le grité enfurecida — Trunks no merece que actuemos como cobardes.

Vegeta volteó a verme enfadado. Él podría ser lo que fuera, menos un cobarde. Un "maldita sea" se dibujó en sus labios, antes de emprender el vuelo, elevar su _ki_ y me decirme:

— Prepara tu mejor ataque, mocosa. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad.

Sonreí ligeramente, eleve mi _ki_ al máximo y volé detrás del príncipe. Los demás guerreros estaban agotados y tirados en el suelo. Ya no podían más. Gohan tampoco, su mandíbula tensa y el enorme sudor en su frente, indicaban que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

Llegamos volando por encima de Cell, cerré mis ojos y concentré mi energía al convertirme en súper saiyajin y crear un enorme _Masenko_ , el más poderoso que pudiera. Esta técnica la aprendí durante los dos años que entrené con Piccoro, Gohan y Gokú, además Trunks también la utilizaba. Era otro homenaje a ellos.

Vegeta, a mi lado, también preparaba una súper técnica especial transformado en súper saiyayin. Él estaba muy debilitado y ya no tuvo otra semilla del ermitaño para recuperarse, lo que hacía doble el valor de su esfuerzo. Él podía ser la persona más odiosa del universo, pero debía reconocer cuando hacía algo notable.

— ¿Lista, Kalette? — preguntó Vegeta. Respondí que sí asintiendo con la cabeza. Respiré profundo y me concentré en atacar a Cell como si quisiera terminar con el planeta.

— Lancemos el ataque — ordenó el príncipe — En tres, dos, uno… ¡Ahora!

 _Gohan_

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido. No por falta de actitud o carácter, simplemente, porque mi cuerpo ya no podía más.

Justo cuando intentaba concentrarme para soportar la contienda con Cell algunos segundos más, aparecieron dos figuras por encima de él. Eran Vegeta y Kalette, transformados en súper saiyajin y con sus técnicas especiales listas para ser lanzabas.

Cuando expulsaron su poder, Cell volteó a verlos mientras se burlaba de ellos:

— Basuras, ¿cuántas veces les tengo que recordar que sus poderes no son nada comparados con los míos?

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Ambos ataques especiales golpearon el cuerpo de Cell y en ese momento de distracción del monstruo escuché la voz de mi padre:

— ¡Ahora, Gohan! ¡Libera todo tu poder!

Lo hice. Con un grito dejé salir todo el poder que había en mi interior y a Cell no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que recibió directamente el impacto en su cuerpo.

Vi cómo el _Súper Kame Hame_ _Ha_ lo hizo pedazos mientras lo lanzaba muy lejos, fuera de la atmósfera terrestre.

Ese es mi último recuerdo antes de perder todas mis fuerzas y caer desmayado.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Creo que actualizaré más rápido estos capítulos, porque estoy muy entusiasmada con esta parte de la historia. Como ven, estos capítulos fueron reescribir el torneo de Cell que todos conocemos, pero con los puntos de vista de los personajes principales y claro, también del mío, a fin de cuentas.

Les dejo un fanart sobre este capítulo: (de Pinterest punto com) /pin/456974693423073285/ (Ya saben, copien y peguen el link y quiten los espacios)

Respuestas a las reviews del capítulo anterior:

 **AaronVS3:** _Listo, aquí la muerte de Trunks y la reacción de Kalette ='(_

 **Carmen:** _No, no pienso dejar esta historia, y menos en la parte que más me entusiasma, que es lo que sigue. Gracias a ti por leerla completa y por todos tus comentarios :D Y sí, coincidimos en que Trunks es uno de los personajes que más queremos y trataremos de hacerlo feliz aunque sea en los fanfics._


	30. Es hora de comenzar de nuevo

**XXX:** Es hora de comenzar de nuevo

* * *

 _Kalette_

* * *

¿Terminó? ¿De verdad ya todo terminó?

Mientras el polvo se asentaba de nuevo en el suelo, me sostuve sobre una roca para no caer desmayada después de huir de la enorme explosión que el _Súper Kame Hame Ha_ de Gohan provocó.

Cell se distrajo con el ataque que le enviamos Vegeta y yo, y recibió directamente el impacto de Gohan. Tras varios minutos de sonidos ensordecedores y explosiones violentas, todo estaba calmado. Sólo escuchábamos el sonido que provocaba el viento al soplar suavemente.

Miré hacia arriba, vi a Gohan perder la condición de súper saiyajin y caer al suelo como una pluma arrastrada por el aire. Al mismo tiempo, buscaba el ki de Cell, pero no lo encontraba, ni el señor Piccolo, que también estaba concentrado en ello.

— Parece que por fin lo derrotó. ¡Al fin lo derrotó! — gritó Yamcha emocionado.

Tardamos varios segundos en dimensionar lo que ocurría. Ganamos. Lo habíamos logrado.

Sonreímos y todos gritamos de júbilo. Estábamos acabados, golpeados, llenos de hematomas y heridas en todo el cuerpo, apenas podíamos mantenernos en pie, pero nuestro corazón rebosaba de alegría por la victoria obtenida. La tierra había sido salvada.

No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas, pero logré mantenerme en pie sin apoyarme en la roca y corrí hacia donde estaba Gohan. Todos los demás también se acercaron al niño y lo rodearon. Lo miramos con orgullo y con ternura. A pesar de su corta edad nos había salvado la vida a todos.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño saiyajin — le dije después de hincarme ante él y darle un beso en la frente. Me respondió con una tímida sonrisa mientras respiraba por la boca tratando de calmarse.

Todos le dedicamos palabras de agradecimiento y decidimos que era momento de ir al Templo Sagrado para que Dendé sanara nuestras heridas. Yamcha tomó en sus brazos a Gohan, quien se desmayó inmediatamente. Yo me dirigía al lugar donde yacía Trunks, pero Ten Shin Han me detuvo:

— Deja que yo lo cargue. Estás muy debilitada y el esfuerzo que hiciste al final fue enorme. Yo me encargo.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta y luego volteé a ver al Señor Piccoro a quien también le dediqué una sonrisa. Él, siendo tan duro, tenía una expresión de bondad en el rostro. Al igual que Ten, tuvo palabras para mí.

— Lo hiciste muy bien, enana. Gracias por ayudar a Gohan.

El señor Piccoro seguiría hablando de no ser porque alguien le robó su atención y desvió la mirada de mí. Volteé hacia donde él se dirigió y me di cuenta que observaba a Vegeta. Entonces le ordenó a Yamcha, Krillin y Ten Shin Han que se adelantaran. Ellos obedecieron.

— Si quieres, nosotros podemos ayudarte — soltó el namekusei cuando nos quedamos los tres solos.

— No necesito de su ayuda — contestó el saiyajin dando por terminada la conversación.

Su orgullo no le permitía recibir ayuda ni siquiera al estar tan mal herido. Pero bueno, respetamos su decisión y de inmediato nos pusimos rumbo al Templo Sagrado.

* * *

 _Gohan_

* * *

Desperté y vi a Dendé sonriéndome. Me levanté y vi a todos mis amigos ahí, en el Templo Sagrado, donde me habían llevado para que Kamisama me curara.

Aún no podía creer que lo había logrado, que había derrotado a Cell y salvado la tierra. Sentí tanto orgullo por eso, y al mismo tiempo le agradecí a mi padre por ayudarme y por estar conmigo hasta el final. Sentí tu presencia, su voz y hasta su olor guiándome hacia la victoria, y eso se lo comuniqué a los muchachos que estaban con el ánimo por los suelos debido a su muerte.

— Tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti. Así como lo estamos todos — dijo el señor Piccoro acercándose a mí y acariciando mis cabellos.

Me sentí reconfortado por esa expresión de cariño y también por las miradas de orgullo de todos los que estaban presentes: el señor Piccoro, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Kalette, Dendé y Míster Popo. El apoyo de mis amigos también era muy importante para mí.

Pero nuestra misión aún no había terminado. Nuestro deber era proteger la tierra y también a las personas que la habitan. Así que le pedimos a Dendé que trajera las Esferas del Dragón al patio del Templo Sagrado y enseguida llamamos a Sheng Long.

Tuvimos una nueva victoria cuando el dragón nos dijo que podríamos pedir dos deseos. ¡Ya no eran uno, sino dos! Mi amigo Dendé era increíble, con su poder logró que las esferas fueran aún más poderosas.

Yamcha tomó la iniciativa y expresó nuestra petición:

— Sheng Long, por favor, queremos que revivas a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por Cell.

— Ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir — contestó displicentemente el dragón, expulsado su poder y haciendo realidad nuestro deseo.

* * *

 _Trunks_

* * *

Abrí mis ojos súbitamente. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Sólo recordaba a Cell disparándole a Kalette y a Gohan, a mí interponiéndome y siendo lanzado por el enorme poder del monstruo. En aquél momento la luz se apagó de repente, pero ahora había regresado y el primer rostro que vi fue el de ella.

Kalette.

Yo estaba acostado en el piso del Templo Sagrado, mientras ella permanecía hincada a mi lado, con su rostro muy cerca del mío, como esperando el momento en que mis ojos se abrieran de nuevo. Cuando lo hicieron, la miré de cerca.

Ella tenía la cara muy sucia, llena de tierra y sangre, con golpes en las mejillas y una herida sangrante en el pómulo izquierdo. Sus ojos estaban inflamados, y su semblante era pálido, muy pálido. Era como si su belleza física se hubiera esfumado tras la batalla, pero a mí me pareció más hermosa que nunca.

— Oh, Trunks — expresó con la voz quebrada, mientras se arrojó hacia mí, abrazándome en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

Yo la apreté muy fuerte y no pude evitar llorar también. Duramos abrazados varios segundos hasta que nos calmamos. Entonces la miré frente a frente y le regalé una sonrisa. Estaba tan orgullosa de ella.

Tardé muy poco en darme cuenta que habían llamado a Sheng Long. Su presencia me impresionó: él era enorme y el cielo estaba totalmente oscurecido. Aunque creía estar en un sueño, todo esto era realidad.

— Por más que busco no encuentro el ki de Gokú — intervino Piccoro.

— Pedimos que revivieran a todas las personas asesinadas por Cell — me explicó Kalette.

Todos nos miramos unos a otros. Eso sólo significaba que el señor Gokú no había revivido y seguía muerto.

— Sheng Long, ¿de verdad no puedes hacer nada por Gokú? — preguntó Yamcha en tono suplicante.

El dragón dio su explicación argumentando que ya había revivido a Gokú antes y no era posible traerlo a la vida de nuevo. Las ideas sobre las posibles formas de cumplir ese deseo comenzaron a fluir de la boca de todos. Quizá viajando al nuevo planeta de los namekusei y reuniendo esas esferas, Porunga sería capaz de traer de nuevo a Gokú…

Pero él mismo pidió no ser revivido. Mediante la ayuda de Kaio Sama, con quien estaba después de haber muerto en la explosión de Cell, el guerrero expuso sus razones y se despidió de todos nosotros. En verdad lo sentía por Gohan.

— Entonces el segundo deseo está libre. Pidan lo que quieran — indicó Piccoro.

— Bueno, amigos, si no les molesta, me gustaría pedir un collar de perlas. Es que estoy saliendo con una chica y … — expresó Yamcha dejándonos con la boca abierta.

De la sorpresa, todos, absolutamente todos, volteamos a verlo y él se defendió de nuestras miradas.

— Ay, amigos. Era sólo una broma. No creerán que hablaba en serio — agregó Yamcha.

En realidad, todos sabíamos que lo había dicho muy en serio.

— ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta, Sheng Long? — intervino Kalette dando un paso al frente. Todos guardamos silencio de forma inmediata — ¿Es posible revivir a una persona que murió en el futuro?

¿Qué significaba eso? Miré fijamente a Kalette y ella me miró de reojo, pero enseguida volvió su vista al dragón, esperando la respuesta.

— Eso es imposible. Ni siquiera los dioses tienen permitido intervenir en el tiempo. Eso está prohibido y es una falta muy grave — respondió Sheng Long.

— Ya veo — murmuró Kalette — Al menos, lo intenté.

— Ahora, díganme su segundo deseo o me iré.

La vi suspirar, tomar mi mano y recargarse sobre mí mientras el segundo deseo era pedido. Finalmente, Krillin pidió que la bomba de la Androide 18 fuera removida para que ella pudiera llevar una "vida normal".

Quizá él tenía razón y ella no era malvada en esta época. De lo que todos estábamos seguros era de que Krillin se había enamorado de ella. Vaya lío.

Tras cumplir su deseo, Sheng Long desapareció y las Esferas del Dragón se esparcieron por toda la tierra. El cielo volvió a ponerse de color azul, indicando que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

— Ganamos … — susurré emocionado — Aún no puedo creérmelo.

— Sí. Lo hicimos. Bueno, lo hizo Gohan. Derrotó a Cell — respondió ella mirando hacia el niño con orgullo.

— No lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de todos. Ni tampoco sin la tuya, Trunks, gracias por salvarnos a Kalette y a mí — añadió Gohan, quien se integró a nuestra charla.

Ya minutos después de haberme recuperado de todas las emociones — morir, revivir, la inesperada victoria y más — pude externar mi emoción y abracé y besé a Kalette varias veces, sin importar que todos estuvieran viendo.

Por supuesto, cuando Krillin comenzó a molestarnos, me sonrojé.

— Emmm… amigos, si no se han dado cuenta, habemos muchas personas aquí. Creo que deberían de ir a un lugar más privado — expresó provocando las risas de todos.

— Lo siento, muchachos — alcancé a responder soltando a mi chica. Sus risas aumentaron aún más, mientras el rubor de mi rostro se hacía más evidente.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de irnos y comenzar de nuevo. Sobre todo yo. Con el presente en paz, faltaba arreglar mi futuro, un futuro donde ella ya no estaba.

Volábamos juntos Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Kalette y yo. En el transcurso del camino, Krillin me contó lo furioso que mi padre se puso cuando Cell me mató, dándole otra pequeña alegría a mi corazón. También me dieron los pormenores de la conclusión de la pelea y de cómo mi padre cooperó con Kalette para ayudar a Gohan a obtener la victoria.

Él. Mi padre. Quizá no era mucha la diferencia, pero algo había cambiado en él. Al menos, demostró que yo le importaba aunque fuera un poco.

— Bueno, amigos, es hora de separarnos e ir a descansar un poco. Trunks, ¿cuándo regresas al futuro? — preguntó Krillin, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? Pues… aun no lo sé — respondí.

— Entonces te veremos en estos días, amigo — agregó Yamcha a manera de despedida. Minutos después los dos se perdieron de nuestra vista.

Entonces volteé a ver a Gohan y a Kalette que me observaban en silencio.

— Emm. Yo voy a Capsule Corp. Quiero ver a mi madre y descansar. ¿Qué planes tienen? ¿Vienen también?

Gohan bajó la mirada un poco.

— Yo iré a mi casa. Necesito ver a mi mamá y… decirle lo de mi papá.

— Y yo lo acompañaré. Será otro momento difícil para Gohan y también para Milk. Pero sin falta, mañana te veo en Capsule Corp — intervino Kalette acercándose a mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Me sonrió y no me sentí capaz de devolverme la sonrisa por el nudo en la garganta que me acongojaba en aquél momento.

Ella sólo chocó mi nariz con la suya y se disponía a marcharse cuando la sujeté del brazo y la atraje hacia a mí para darle un beso que duró varios segundos.

Cuando nos separamos ella me miró sonriente de nuevo y me dijo:

— Mañana te veo.

Asentí con la cabeza ya que no tuve el valor de abrir mi boca para decirle que esa era la última vez en que nos veríamos.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** Como algunos han notado, nos acercamos al final, pero prometo que aún quedan varios capítulos por delante. Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo :D

 _Respuestas a los reviews:_

 **Pauly:** ¡Sí! Pobre Trunks, cada que veo el capítulo en que muere sigo angustiándome aunque ya sé lo que sigue. Y no te preocupes, no dejaré que nuestro querido Trunks tenga un final triste :)

 **AaronVS3:** ¡Jajaja! Es la mejor reacción. Bueno, es la que creo que tendríamos muchos si nos mataran a nuestro amor :V En fin, todo irá bien, ya lo verás ;)

 **ella123456:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado esa pequeña adaptación. Así lo pensé desde que vi esa escena, y la verdad me da un poco de medito meterme y cambiar la historia original, pero viendo comentarios como el tuyo me animo más. Y sí, el final se acerca, pero aún tendrán algunos capítulos más. Gracias por el apoyo :)

 **Carmen:** Fue el mejor combate de Gohan, y también lamento que haya cambiado tanto de grande. Yo veo Dragon Ball Super desde el comienzo y la nueva saga con Trunks y Black Gokú está muy emocionante. Sí te recomiendo que los veas, sé que te encantará. Y gracias por lo de Instagram. Dices que se parece a un personaje de anime, ¿a quién? Para dibujarla me inspiro un poco en varias chicas anime, pero tratando de mantener un poco el estilo Dragon Ball.

 **Akemi Hashimoto:** Y volviste a aparecer en este capítulo jajajajaja. Me da gusto que el nivel de amor esté aumentado, era chica mala, pero se va componiendo ya. Y no te preocupes, mientras pases por aquí cada mes está bien (aunque dejes de ver Inuyasha por 10 minutos :V, jajaja) Y tan tan tan, ya está revivido Trunks :D Amo tus _zukulenthos reviews_ =')


	31. Lo Nuestro Llegó al Final

**Antes de comenzar:**

Naturalmente, esta historia la tenía ideada desde antes que comenzara Dragon Ball Super, pero cuando escuché el ending 3, "Usubeni", dije: ¡Esta canción tiene que ser el soundtrack de la despedida de Kalette y Trunks! Así que les recomiendo que escuchen este tema para leerlo, si así lo desean. Verán que es hermoso. Les dejo el ID de Youtube: **watch?v=r7h-sn3L7Lw** (sólo agréguenle el Youtube punto com, ya saben que aquí no se pueden dejar links). Eso es todo, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **XXXI:** Lo nuestro llegó al final

* * *

 _Gohan_

* * *

Eran cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana del 27 de mayo.

Hace exactamente un día, me estaba preparando en mi casa, junto con mi papá, para ir a luchar contra Cell. Ahora todo había terminado. Ya no estaba el monstruo, ni mi papito, aunque la tierra estaba en paz y libre de cualquier peligro. Era momento de comenzar nuestra nueva vida.

Trunks lo sabía y supongo que por eso hizo lo que hizo, y yo volaba a Capsule Corp en estos momentos.

En la tarde, mi abuelito, Kalette y yo estuvimos cuidando a mi mamá luego de que se desmayara tras enterarse de la muerte de mi padre. La colocamos en la cama y la dejamos dormir, mientras mi amiga y yo le echábamos aire con abanicos para que estuviera fresca.

Entonces sonó el teléfono y corrí a la planta de abajo de mi casa para contestar. Era Bulma, quien en tono muy quedito, me preguntó dónde estaba Kalette.

— Arriba. En el cuarto de mi mami — respondí.

— Escúchame Gohan, te diré algo pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a ella — advirtió Bulma del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunté intrigado.

— ¡Que lo prometas! — gritó. No me quedó remedio que hacerlo. Vaya que Bulma era una "mandona".

— Lo prometo … — dije susurrando.

— Trunks volverá mañana al futuro — soltó de pronto — Me lo comunicó hoy y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie. Él les tomó mucho cariño a todos y la despedida será un poco dolorosa para él.

— Para todos nosotros también. Él es un gran amigo — respondí triste por la noticia.

— Le organicé una comida para despedirlo. Ya llamé a Krillin y a los demás, y faltaba avisarle a ustedes, aunque él no quería que lo hiciera. Dice que si ve a Kalette no tendrá el valor de marcharse. Por eso te pido que vengas si puedes, Trunks te quiere mucho. Pero por favor, no le digas a ella. Sé que será doloroso que se entere después que él ya no está, pero será peor si lo ve partir.

— Entiendo — respondí conmocionado.

Todo el resto de la tarde y en la mañana de hoy pensé en los dos, en Trunks y en Kalette: en el sufrimiento que sería para ellos separarse; pero también en que mi amiga tenía el derecho de saber la verdad.

Así que decidí hacer algo para que, si el destino lo quería, Kalette se enterara de la partida de Trunks. Le dije a mi madre la verdad y que se lo dijera a mi amiga hasta el momento cuando despertara. Si se levantaba temprano, estaría a tiempo de verlo.

* * *

 _Trunks_

* * *

 _Adiós, hoy me despido bajo este claro cielo rosa_

 _Voy hacia la derecha y tú hacia la izquierda_

 _No te olvidaré, te quiero aunque ya no puede ser_

 _Palabras se ahogan antes que pudieran gritarlas nuestros cuerpos_

Sentado al borde de mi cama trataba de animarme para ponerme en pie. En realidad, prefería no despertar ese día, seguir durmiendo y vivir en esta época donde tan bien me trataron, donde encontré de nuevo el amor. Pero no era posible quedarme, porque había llegado la hora de partir.

No pude dormir en toda la noche y mi estado físico era lamentable. Estaba muy cansado tras la batalla y mi muerte, y a eso, ahora le añadía una larga noche de insomnio. Sin embargo, el estado de mi corazón era peor.

Le mentí a Kalette. Le prometí que nos veríamos hoy y eso no podrá ser porque en unas horas regresaré a mi época. Quizá pude haberme quedado algunos días más, pero la verdad es que no vine de vacaciones ni de visita, vine a este año porque en mi tiempo la humanidad está cerca de ser aniquilada por esos malditos androides, y eso me recordó la obligación que tenía con la gente del futuro, sobre todo con mi madre, quien se había quedado sola a merced de esos malvados. Por ello no podía seguir aquí.

Me puse de pie y me asomé por la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba en la lujosa mansión de mamá. Afuera todo era alegría: el cielo estaba totalmente azul y una suave brisa golpeaba mis mejillas. A lo lejos vi los cerezos desprendiéndose de sus rosados pétalos. La recordé a ella y sonreí ligeramente al saber que al menos esa promesa sí le cumplí.

— _Cada vez que vea un árbol de cerezo te recordaré — le dije durante nuestros entrenamientos en la Habitación del Tiempo._

— ¿Ya estás listo, cariño? Aquí traigo tu ropa — expresó mi madre, llegando a mi habitación y poniendo sobre la cama mi pantalón gris, mi camisa negra y la chaqueta morada, la ropa con la que llegué a esta época.

— Gracias, mamá — respondí sonriéndole.

— Pero antes de que te bañes, te cortaré tu cabello.

Durante esos minutos platicamos largo y tendido. Le dije a mi madre que me iba muy feliz por haberla conocido de joven y también por poder convivir con mi padre a quien no conocí en mi época. Le agradecí por todas sus atenciones para conmigo y le pedí que hicieran muy feliz a mi contraparte del presente. Ese pequeño Trunks crecería con papá y mamá y sin la amenaza de los androides. Estaba seguro que él iba a ser muy feliz y un hombre de bien.

Pero también hablamos de otras cosas, como las máquinas del tiempo, y digo "las" porque tenía dos: la mía y en la que viajó Cell. Mi madre me pidió que le dejara la máquina del monstruo para estudiarla y accedí. Yo no la necesitaba en mi época y quizá, de esta manera podrían visitarme más adelante.

Cuando mi madre terminó de cortarme el cabello, me duché y cambié de ropa. Busqué mis cosas y dejé todo en orden para bajar al jardín donde ya estaban los muchachos.

Era un ambiente festivo. Había una mesa enorme con comida de todo tipo. Estaban ahí Krillin, Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar, incluso el señor Piccolo; y por supuesto, mi mamá, el bebé Trunks y mis abuelos. Justo cuando bajaba llegó Gohan, sólo Gohan.

Faltaba mi padre y faltaba ella; dos de las personas más importantes para mí no estaban en el momento de mi despedida. Supongo que esto sería más fácil.

— Hola, Gohan. Gracias por venir — dije recibiendo al niño.

— Trunks, ¿estás seguro de lo que hiciste? — me preguntó serio — A decir verdad, me siento un poco culpable por no haberle dicho, pero entiendo tus razones.

— Por un momento pensé que llegarías con ella — solté sincerandome con el niño.

— ¡Pero amigo! Tú dijiste que no le dijéramos nada…

— Lo sé. Perdón, Gohan.

Ya con todos los invitados en Capsule Corp, pasamos a la mesa a comer. Trataba de mantener una sonrisa para todos, pero la verdad era que sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago por dejar esta época.

Terminé de probar los alimentos y me senté con Gohan a la sombra de unos de los árboles del patio de Capsule Corp. Decidí abrir mi corazón con una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

 _Adiós, sigo adelante_

 _Saldré aunque piense sólo en ti_

 _Tú vas sola en tu viaje, es doloroso y triste estoy..._

— Amigo: Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en el futuro. Para mí, conocerte como un niño valiente y bondadoso, fue increíble. Siempre estuviste conmigo, me criaste como un hermano mayor y fuiste ese padre que nunca tuve. Me alegra que vayas a volverte un hombre en un mundo de paz — le expresé a él que me miraba en silencio. Supongo que no comprendía al cien por ciento lo que le decía y lo valioso que era para mí.

— Trunks, yo… — susurró.

— Porque sé que eres bueno, me alegra saber que te quedarás al lado de Kalette. Me quedo tranquilo por eso. No se quedará sola en este camino. Ella también te quiere mucho, Gohan.

— Sí. Pero de una forma diferente. A ti te ama con todo su corazón, pero ella es fuerte. Sabrá sobreponerse y quédate tranquilo amigo, yo la protegeré de todo — añadió el niño poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Vaya, el pequeño Gohan comenzaba a hacerse hombre.

Seguimos conversando hasta que ambos volteamos hacia el cielo tras sentir una gran presencia acercándose a toda velocidad.

— ¡Oh no! — expresé acongojado.

— Es ella — completó Gohan poniéndose serio.

* * *

 _Kalette_

* * *

Aquella mañana desperté cerca de las 9:30 horas. Era un hermoso día soleado y toda la luz mañanera entraba por la ventana. A lo lejos miré el cielo azul y sonreí. Todo había terminado, la tierra estaba en paz y ahora podríamos vivir tranquilos. Volteé hacia el buró y tomé el portarretrato que estaba sobre él. Ahí estábamos, Gohan, Trunks y yo, sonrientes en el día de campo que tuvimos hace unos días, era la foto que nos tomó el señor Gyumao.* Suspiré al recordar ese día tan feliz y luego di otro suspiro por saber que ese hombre que tanto amaba estaba por irse a su época.

 _Pero nunca pensé que fuera tan pronto…_

Después de ducharme, me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa blanca con rosa. Me llamaba la atención que la casa estuviera en total silencio. ¿No había nadie? Fui a la habitación de Gohan, llamé a la puerta, pero nadie me respondió. Pasé al cuarto de Milk y Gokú y tampoco hubo respuesta. Bajé para ver si había alguien en la sala y la cocina, y tampoco obtuve resultados. Era demasiado extraño. Fui al comedor para desayunar algo, si es que Milk había dejado, y me encontré con una nota escrita por ella.

" _Gohan dice que en cuanto te despiertes vayas a Capsule Corp"._

Me encontraba leyendo y descifrando a qué se debía tanta prisa cuando apareció Milk en persona, con muchas bolsas en las manos, lo que significaba que había ido de compras. Sus palabras, y sobre todo, el tono de su voz, me pusieron de nervios.

— ¡Kalette! ¿Qué haces aún aquí? — me gritó.

— Yo apenas vi tu nota Milk, ¿qué significa…?

— Oh no. A estas horas seguro él ya va en camino…

— ¿En camino? ¿Quién? — cuestioné temiendo lo peor.

— Trunks. Hoy regresa al futuro — soltó.

Tardé dos segundos en reaccionar. ¿Trunks se iba? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin decirme nada? ¿Sin despedirse de mí?

Mi primer impulso fue arrugar la nota de Milk y salir corriendo de la casa para volar a toda velocidad rumbo a Capsule Corp. Lamenté no haberle pedido a Gokú que me enseñara la técnica de la teletransportación, ahora tenía que volar a toda velocidad miles de kilómetros para quizá, alcanzarlo, y verlo por última vez.

Está de más decir que las lágrimas me impedían ver bien y me movía más por impulso que por razón. Me dolía tanto saber que él era capaz de dejarme aquí, perdida, rota, sin decirme adiós. Era un cobarde y lo odié en ese momento, lo odiaba y lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

 _No debes temer, seguro que todo va a estar bien_

 _Un poco difícil de aceptar será que jamás habrá un nosotros_

 _Lágrimas fluyendo están, brotan como un manantial_

 _Manchan ya de una luz nuestras mejillas …_

¿Qué hora era? Pasadas las 11 de la mañana según la inclinación del sol. Estaba totalmente agotada y el aire me faltaba, pero ya veía a lo lejos Capsule Corp. Mientras más me acercaba, mayores eran mis esperanzas. Vi la Máquina del Tiempo estacionada en el jardín. Trunks seguía ahí. Lloré de emoción, por saber que lo vería de nuevo; al mismo tiempo que decidí hacerle pagar el sufrimiento que me estaba provocando.

Bajé al jardín donde tenían un banquete al que no había sido invitada. No miré a nadie, sólo a Trunks que estaba platicando con Gohan bajo un árbol de cerezo que desprendía sus pétalos con el aire mañanero. Me puse frente a él que me miró con compasión. Supongo que notó, en mi rostro demacrado por la batalla y por el llanto, lo destrozada que me sentía.

— Ahora que estás aquí, no sé si tendré el valor de irme — expresó él con una sonrisa más que obligada.

Mi furia fue tal que no le respondí y lo único que pude hacer, fue darle una fuerte bofetada.

* * *

 _Trunks_

* * *

— ¡Lárgate de una buena vez! —me gritó Kalette antes de cubrirse los ojos con las manos y romper a llorar.

Me odié. Me odié como nunca por hacerla sufrir tanto. El dolor de mi mejilla enrojecida por la bofetada que me dio, no se comparaba con lo roto que tenía el corazón.

Recordé aquella vez en que Shadow me golpeó una noche después de reclamarle por salir con un millonario. Era la segunda bofetada que me daba ella, claro, en diferentes épocas, pero no dejaba de ser esa mujer de carácter fuerte.

Bajé la mirada y también comencé a llorar mientras las miradas de todos se dirigían hacia nosotros y Gohan nos miraba estupefacto. Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la escena durante casi un minuto. Fue Kalette la que rompió con esta tensión.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Trunks? — dijo arrojándose a mis brazos y llorando con más intensidad.

Respiré aliviado al sentir su abrazo y la apreté hacia a mí. También seguí derramando lágrimas, y metí mi nariz en su cabello para tratar de calmarme.

— Perdóname, perdóname por favor. Lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir, por eso decidí irme sin decirte. Pensé que sería más fácil para los dos — susurré.

Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos azules estaban totalmente nublados por la tristeza. Volvió a esconder su rostro en mi pecho y continuó llorando. Volteé a ver a los demás y mi madre también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. La situación era dolorosa y difícil para todos.

 _Tu bello sonreír, siempre al despertar_

 _Tu tristeza al irse ocultando el sol_

 _Cuando ríes de felicidad y tus lindas lágrimas yo siempre recordaré_

 _Ya no sé qué decir, aunque nos duela hay que seguir_

 _Hay que superarlo: lo nuestro llegó al final_

— ¿Todo se acabó, Trunks? — dijo con una voz de tristeza infinita.

— Necesito irme a terminar con esto. Mi madre está sola, por eso no puedo sentirme tranquilo mientras estoy aquí y allá los malditos androides hacen de las suyas. Kalette escúchame — entonces la separé de mí y la tomé de los hombros — Volveré. Tengo planeado volver. A avisarles que todo está bien. Se lo dije a mi madre, pero ahora lo sabes tú también. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, te lo prometo.

Levantó su vista y se calmó. Se limpió las lágrimas con sus muñecas y respiró profundo.

— Perdóname por pegarte, Trunks. Y por enojarme. Te entiendo. Sé que tienes un compromiso con tu gente, con tu época y si vas a volver, te esperaré — respondió ella por fin, dándome una sonrisa.

— Ven acá — le dije abrazándola de nuevo — Hablaremos de nosotros cuando regrese.

— No habrá un "nosotros", Trunks — expresó muy seria — No podemos estar juntos y ambos lo supimos siempre. Pero algo sí te juro, serás feliz otra vez.

De nuevo volvía a decirme eso, pero no entendía y preferí dejar las cosas así. Kalette Apretó mis manos y me besó como nunca. No quería separarse de mí, ni yo de ella. No nos importó que todos nos miraran, una vez más dejamos que nuestros sentimientos fluyeran.

Una lluvia de pétalos rosas nos acarició. Los árboles de cerezos del jardín soltaron sus bellas flores rosas y cayeron sobre nosotros. Era el fin de nuestra linda y bella historia. Ya no iba a ser más, sin embargo, trataba de ser fuerte, muy fuerte, y darle fuerza a ella. Volteé a ver a Gohan y con la mirada se la volví a encargar. El niño asintió entendiendo mi mensaje.

Era hora de partir.

Me comencé a despedir de todos. Abrazos, palabras de ánimo y sonrisas fueron repartidas de todos para mí. Mi corazón se alegró cuando noté que mi padre ya estaba ahí. Lo miré, serio, debajo de un árbol y entonces me deseó buena suerte con un gesto. Se lo devolví y le sonreí.

Abracé a Gohan, y a Kalette de nuevo. Ella estaba más tranquila y por consiguiente, yo también. Me besó en la comisura y me deseó suerte. Juntamos nuestras narices por varios segundos y me sonrió para despedirme. Valoré tanto que lo hiciera, pues sabía que estaba destrozada por dentro.

Por último, me despedí de mi madre. Ella me tomó de las dos manos para darme palabras de ánimo, y luego me abrazó. Subí a la máquina del tiempo y encendí el sistema. Miré hacia abajo y vi a todos despidiéndose de mí. Les devolví la sonrisa.

Pero ella no. Kalette había vuelto a llorar, pero ahora era Gohan quien la abrazaba dándole consuelo. La máquina se elevó por los aires y la miré por última vez antes de desaparecer.

— Te volveré a ver —susurré.

 _Pétalos en lluvia caen separándonos están_

 _Ponen fin a una bella y tierna historia_

 _Mi camino he de seguir aunque al tuyo quiera ir_

 _Pido al tiempo: ¡Detente! ¡Detente!_

 _No se puede detener... ¡Eso nunca podrá ser!_

 _Una luz disipará, este amor se borrará_

 _Rosa claro, profundo, profundo_

 _Este adiós es profundo, profundo_

* * *

*La foto de la que habla Kalette es esta: **pinterest punto com / pin / 456974693423266762 /** (Quítenle los espacios y péguenlo en su navegador)

*La escena de la despedida: **pinterest punto com / pin / 456974693423347830 /**

(O me pueden buscar en Pinterest como "jemafg)

¡Gracias por leer! Antes que nada, algunos apuntes más. ¡De verdad que yo había pensado en utilizar la máquina del tiempo de Cell antes de lo que pasó en el capítulo 51 de Dragon Ball Super! (No diré que, por quienes no lo han visto) Por ello agregué aquí la conversación que tuvo Bulma con Trunks acerca de ello.

La canción que aparece es "Usubeni" en su versión en español interpretada por Adrián Barba.

Y ahora sí, las respuestas a las reviews del capítulo anterior.

 **AaronVS3:** Pues creo que siguen ocurriendo cosas tristes con ellos :( Toca esperan al próximo capítulo ;)

 **Akemi Hashimoto:** Nooo, tampoco me quiero quedar sin TruKal jajaja :( Y sí, sería muy raro que pidiera que Trunks bebé se hiciera grande jajaja o mejor, ella se hubiera echo pequeña al puro estilo de Mai. Y no te preocupes, Inuyasha no se enojará por unos minutos que lo dejes por leer este nuevo capítulo :p

 **Noemí:** Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias :D

 **Carmen:** Me da gusto que digas eso de mis dibujos, en los últimos capítulos he estado dibujando algunas escenas, pero qué lástima que no se puedan subir aquí y tampoco dejen poner links :( Sí, quizá si haya manera de revivir a su contraparte del futuro, porque ella misma sabe que Trunks de quien se enamoró fue de la mujer que conoció en su línea temporal. Pobre. Quédate pendiente a lo que sigue, creo que me estás leyendo la mente :3


	32. No, esto aún no ha terminado

**XXXII: No, esto aún no ha terminado**

* * *

 _Gohan_

* * *

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde. El sol caía fuerte sobre la Capital del Oeste y el calor comenzaba a molestarnos a pesar de estar bajo las sombras de los frondosos árboles de Capsule Corp.

Krillin, Kalette y yo platicábamos de todo un poco: recordamos la aparición de los androides, la llegada de Trunks, el macabro hallazgo de Cell y finalmente, la victoria de nuestro equipo.

Mi amiga estaba tranquila aunque en su rostro aún quedaban las marcas del llanto y del dolor de haber perdido a un amor.

— Debes ser fuerte, Kalette. Tienes una vida por delante y sé que te tocarán vivir otras cosas buenas — dijo Krillin tratando de animarla.

— Gracias, Krillin — respondió ella — Tú también debes ser fuerte. Aunque estaba pendiente cuidando a Trunks, me di cuenta cómo te trató esa androide en el Templo Sagrado a pesar de todo lo que hiciste por ella. ¡Es una desconsiderada!

Nuestro amigo se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la nunca tratando de hacernos creer que aquél suceso no tenía importancia, pero nosotros sabíamos que sí.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de dos corazones rotos. Suspiré porque aún no entendía qué era enamorarse de alguien. Quizá algún día me tocaría, quizá no. No tenía ni idea.

Por el momento, sentía un gran cariño por mi familia y amigos, y ahora, por Kalette. Trunks me dejó la responsabilidad de cuidarla y yo la acepté. Y si algo me habían enseñado mis padres era a honrar mi palabra, por lo que a a partir de ahora, me encargaría de ser su protector. No sería difícil, ya que a final de cuentas, era el hombre más fuerte del universo.

Tras varios segundos sin hablar, Kalette se puso de pie y se estiró para dejar fuera toda la tristeza y pesar. Tomó una liga y se sujetó su largo cabello en un moño para estar más fresca.

— Iré a ver a Bulma. ¿Vienen conmigo? — preguntó.

Yo le dije que sí, pero Krillin dijo que iría con el maestro Roshi y Oolong que seguían comiendo junto con los padres de nuestra amiga. En sus brazos, la señora Briefs tenía al pequeño Trunks que jugueteaba con una mariposa amarilla que volaba sobre él. Kalette pasó a su lado y decidió no mirarlo, al contrario, me extendió la mano y me apretó fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarme.

Caminamos hacia los laboratorios de Capsule Corp, pues seguramente ahí la encontraríamos, dedicándose a sus estudios e inventos, apenas terminó el convivio. Pero a quien nos topamos fue al señor Vegeta, quien iba recién duchado. Pasamos a su lado y ni siquiera nos volteó a ver, sin embargo, tres pasos más tarde, Kalette se detuvo.

— Señor Vegeta…

Él también se frenó, aún dándonos la espalda.

— Gracias por colaborar conmigo para ayudar a Gohan en la batalla contra Cell — añadió mi amiga.

— ¡Ja! — contestó el saiyajin a modo de burla y siguió su camino. Él nunca iba a cambiar.

Kalette lo sabía, por ello suspiró, me miró y encogió los hombros, para luego continuar buscando a Bulma a quien encontramos mientras revisaba unos apuntes en su computadora.

Cuando nos escuchó llegar al laboratorio, la científica se puso de pie y se dirigió a nosotros.

— ¿Cómo va todo, querida? — expresó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kalette — Espero que mejor.

Mi amiga asintió y le regaló una ligera sonrisa a Bulma. Luego fue directo al grano, porque si algo tiene Kalette, es que no le gustan los rodeos.

— Bulma, quiero preguntarte algo. Sé que en el futuro construiste una máquina del tiempo, y no sé si ahora puedas ser capaz de construir otra…

— Oh. Ya veo. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Trunks? — cuestionó Bulma.

— No exactamente, pero algo tiene que ver con él. ¿Crees que podrías?

— Lamento decepcionarte, querida, pero no puedo. Mi yo del futuro está demasiado avanzada y creo que en esta época aún no soy capaz de lograr algo tan increíble como ello.

Kalette bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada.

— Pero si lo que necesitas es una máquina del tiempo, quizá tenga lo que buscas — añadió la científica guiñando un ojo. Fue a su escritorio, abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó un porta cápsulas. Luego tomó uno de estos artefactos y sonrió victoriosamente.

— ¡Tan tan! La máquina del tiempo donde viajó Cell. Trunks me la dejó para estudiarla, pero puede que con limpieza y mantenimiento, esta funcione.

Los ojos de Kalette se llenaron de un brillo alentador.

— ¿Sirve esa máquina del tiempo, Bulma? — pregunté.

— No lo sé, pequeño Gohan. Pero la revisaré y les llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias. ¿De acuerdo?

Nuestra respuesta fue positiva y nos marchamos a casa un poco animados. En realidad, Kalette aún no me había revelado sus intenciones, pero era un hecho que algo se traía entre manos.

* * *

 _Trunks_

* * *

¿Todo acabó? ¿De verdad acabó?

Sentado en el rosal ubicado al lado del arroyo del sector 32 de la Capital del Oeste me entregué a mis pensamientos. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al ver esas hermosas flores recordé el momento en que Shadow me confesó lo que sentía por mí hacía casi cuatro meses, pocos días antes de morir.

Sonreí en mis adentros, perdón, pero no podía evitarlo, porque a final de cuentas cumplí todas las promesas que le hice: viajé al pasado, abracé a Gohan por ella, los ayudé a derrotar a los androides y a Cell — aunque ella no lo conoció — y había dejado el pasado en paz.

Pero no sólo el pasado, ahora, nuestra época también estaba en paz. Había vuelto a casa apenas hacía un día y ya las cosas habían terminado.

Apenas aterrizó la máquina del tiempo en el patio destruído de Capsule Corp, bajé de ella y corrí rumbo al laboratorio de mi casa. La vi, trabajando en su computadora, con una taza de té al lado y muy concentrada en su trabajo.

— ¡Madre! — grité emocionado.

Ella volteó y vi cómo sus ojos brillaron cuando me vio. Corrí a sus brazos y recibí sus caricias de amor y sus palabras de emoción por verme de vuelta.

— ¡Trunks! ¡Volviste, hijo mío! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó mirándome con atención, para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

— ¡Todo bien, madre! — respondí sonriéndole.

— Y al parecer te fue muy bien en el pasado a juzgar por tu rostro— añadió ella.

Sí, me fue muy bien y no dudé en contarle a detalle todo lo ocurrido: la aparición de los androides, la de Cell, y mi relación con mi padre y con Kalette.

— ¿Creerás mamá, que mi papá se puso furioso cuando me asesinó ese monstruo? Además tuve la oportunidad de entrenar con él. Él no es una persona mala, mamá...

— ¿Verdad que no? — dijo mamá emocionada. Seguro que aún quería a mi papá.

Después de ponerla al corriente de todo, la vida me mandó a saldar un par de cuentas pendientes, pues los androides aparecieron para atacar la Ciudad del Oeste. Aunque mamá no quería que me separara de ella, debía hacerlo, tenía que terminar con esto ya.

Sin querer sonar petulante, debo confesar la verdad: fue una pelea muy fácil. Incluso yo me sorprendí de lo sencillo que fue eliminar a A-17 y A-18. Tras darles su merecido y humillarlos, tomé venganza por la muerte de los guerreros, de Gohan y Shadow, despareciéndolos de la faz de la tierra. Ya no había peligro en esta época, el temor y el miedo se habían acabado y ahora yo descansaba en este lugar especial planeando qué hacer en el futuro inmediato.

Entonces los recuerdos de Kalette llegaron a mi cabeza, todo lo que viví con ella, sobre todo previo al torneo de Cell… Sí, Cell, quien aún no aparece en esta época, pero que no debe tardar.

No, esto no ha acabado. Me falta eliminar a alguien muy importante.

* * *

 _Kalette_

* * *

— Kalette, es para ti — dijo Milk descolgando el teléfono.

Yo disfrutaba de un juego de mesa llamado "Monopoly" junto con Gohan, el señor Gyumao y Krillin, que había venido a visitarnos. Nuestra vida tenía que normalizarse lo más pronto posible, aunque supongo era muy rápido estar totalmente recuperada apenas cinco días después de haber luchado contra Cell.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunté antes de tomar el auricular.

— Bulma — contestó Milk.

De inmediato me puse al teléfono y saludé expectante.

— Cariño, te tengo noticias. Quizá no son lo que esperabas, pero tampoco puedo considerarlas malas.

— Te escucho…

— Estos días estuve revisando la máquina del tiempo que me dejó Trunks y creo que funciona a la perfección y sólo es necesario componer la parte de la cúpula que derritió Cell y limpiarla a detalle. Claro, después de la reparación tengo que aprender a usarla para luego enseñarte cómo hacerlo. Pero eso no es lo más complicado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté intrigada. Parecía que las cosas iban bien.

— Si mis cálculos no me fallan, la máquina del tiempo tardará un año en cargarse. Lo siento, pero no tenemos la tecnología para apresurar la carga — se justificó.

— Bulma, ¿las Esferas del Dragón tardarán un año en restablecerse, cierto?

— ¿Eh? Sí, las de la tierra tardan eso en volver a estar disponibles. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Creo que necesitaré decirte en qué estoy pensando para saber si mi plan es viable o no — me sinceré — ¿Cuándo puedo visitarte?

— Cuando quieras, hoy por la tarde o mañana temprano, aunque esté ocupada te veré cuando llegues.

— Perfecto. Mañana temprano te ire a ver. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Bulma se despidió de mí y colgó. Yo también lo hice y suspiré… Un año parecía una eternidad ahora que él no estaba, y cuando entrenamos en la Habitación del Tiempo se fue tan rápido... Vamos, tenía que ser valiente, a fin de cuentas, era la felicidad de Trunks la que estaba en juego.

* * *

 _Gohan_

* * *

Otra vez un día con cielo azul, otra vez los cerezos soltando sus pétalos, otra vez el mes de mayo. Estoy de nuevo aquí, sentado a la orilla de la laguna donde siempre venía a pescar con mi papá, pero ahora estoy solo: el mismo lugar, la misma sensación, pero solo.

Él murió hace casi un año y todavía siento el mismo dolor que cuando lo vi marcharse con Cell antes de que él explotara y nunca volviera.

Pero después de la tormenta, cuando menos lo esperas, un rayito de sol se asoma entre las nubes. Eso lo había entendido en estos largos doce meses y ahora, podía ser feliz a pesar de estos dolorosos recuerdos.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando ella llegó. Unos brazos me sujetaron por detrás y una suave voz me llamó de una forma muy conocida:

— ¿En qué tanto pensará mi pequeño saiyajin?

Volteé y vi a Kalette que estaba agachada abrazándome. Me puse de pie, ella me imitó y me di cuenta que eso de "pequeño saiyajin" pronto iba a quedar atrás. Ahora tenía doce años y crecía rápidamente. Faltaba poco para alcanzar a mi amiga en estatura.

Ella, al contrario lucía más pequeña con ese cabello. Se lo había dejado largo por varios meses porque a Trunks le gustaba así, pero en vista de que él no volvía, se lo cortó hasta arriba de los hombros. Su preocupación por el estado del chico seguía latente, sin embargo, se tranquilizaba pensando que quizá su máquina del tiempo también necesitaba un año para cargarse. El año que ya se había cumplido.

— Gohan, Bulma me llamó para decirme que la máquina del tiempo ya está lista. Ahora tenemos que ir a convencer a Dendé de apoyarnos y después, si su respuesta es positiva, iremos a buscar las esferas — me dijo tomándome las dos manos y sonriendo muy emocionada.

No pude hacer algo más que devolverle la sonrisa y extenderle mi mano para que juntos fuéramos a ver a Dendé, que estaba seguro, nos ayudaría a llevar a cabo nuestro plan.

* * *

— ¡Hola, Déndé! ¿Cómo estás? — grité llegando al Templo Sagrado. Él estaba en el patio del lugar acompañando a Míster Popo, que regaba las hermosas flores que abrían los pétalos a esa hora de la mañana.

— ¡Hola, Dendé! Quiero decir, Kami Sama — saludó Kalette también.

— No te preocupes, Kalette. Saben que ustedes siempre pueden llamarme Dendé — respondió nuestro amigo corriendo hacia nosotros.

Dendé nos agradeció la visita, pues habíamos dejado de visitarlo en los últimos meses.

— Sé que el nuevo integrante de su familia los tiene totalmente encantados, así que no se preocupen, amigos, entiendo que tengan que darle toda su atención a él — nos disculpó el pequeño namekusei.

— ¿Y ya saben cómo se llamará? — preguntó una voz que se integró a la plática.

— ¡Señor Piccoro! — gritamos mi amiga y yo juntos y corrimos a saludarlo también. Era bueno volverlos a ver.

— Milk aún no lo decide — respondió Kalette después de saludar a mi maestro y amigo — Creo que quiere comunicarse con Gokú para hablar de ello.

Las pláticas sobre nuestra actualidad se extendieron por un largo rato. Dendé nos invitó a comer y Kalette y yo no pudimos decir que no. Cuando comíamos el postre, unos ricos pastelillos de naranja, recordamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

— Dendé, queremos hacerte una petición especial.

— Díganme amigos, los escucho — respondió él.

* * *

Volvimos a la casa tras la ardua jornada. Era tiempo de descansar y retomar fuerzas para el viaje importante que tocaba emprender al día siguiente, tras la respuesta positiva de Dendé. No fue difícil convencerlo, nuestro amigo tenía un gran corazón y también deseaba ser parte de este "agradecimiento" a quien salvó nuestra época y permitió que el mundo viviera en paz.

Eso sí, aunque llegamos cansados a casa, Kalette y yo no renunciamos a nuestro ritual nocturno y pasamos al cuarto de mi madre, tal y como hacíamos cada noche desde hacía tres meses.

Abrimos la puerta y ella estaba sentada en la cama, tejiendo un suéter azul para él. Nos sonrió y con un gesto nos pidió que no hiciéramos ruido, pues ya dormía.

Mi amiga y yo caminamos de puntillas hacia la cuna y nos quedamos mirándolo por varios minutos. Fue Kalette la que rompió con el silencio…

— Tan dura la vida y tú, tan lleno de paz y de luz… — cantó ella, casi susurrando.

Sonreí porque tenía razón. Él, esa pequeña parte de nosotros, había llegado a darnos la paz que nos faltaba tras la muerte de mi padre.

— Es tan pequeñito — susurré mirándolo fijamente.

Debo reconocer que la muerte de mi padre fue un duro golpe que recibí, sin embargo, su llegada me hizo volver a tener esperanza y motivarme otra vez. Tenía que ser fuerte porque mi papá se fue, pero este pequeñito llegó en su lugar y yo no podía fallarle.

Después de que Kalette y yo suspiramos, mi madre nos llamó.

— Tengo que contarles algo.

— Dinos — respondió mi amiga emocionada.

— En la tarde me acosté a descansar un poco y soñe con mi Gokú.

Los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de un brillo arropador. Estaba tan enamorada de mi papito como cuando él seguía con vida.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? ¡Dinos mamita!

— Me dijo que Kaio Sama lo regañó por no haberse puesto en contacto con nosotros, pero que era porque estaba participando en un torneo de artes marciales en el otro mundo.

Kalette soltó una carcajada.

— Gokú ya nunca se va a componer — soltó mi amiga divertida.

— Y que él había pensado en un nombre para el bebé, que si a mí me parecía, podríamos usarlo.

Ella hizo una pausa antes de revelarnos el nombre.

— Se llamará Goten.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Bueno, aquí tienen lo que sucedió después del regreso de Trunks a su época. La primera parte de este capítulo está ambientado en los días siguientes al final del torneo de Cell, pero a partir de la segunda parte de Gohan, ya es un año después. De hecho, la reflexión de Gohan en el lago es un "one shot" que escribió en mi colección de drabbles que se llama "Historias de Un Sueño" y que pueden leer en mi perfil :) Y bien, sin más, paso a los reviews, no sin antes decirles que leo cualquier crítica o sugerencia. ¡Sayonara!

 _Respuestas a los reviews:_

 **AaronVS3** : Jajajajajajajajajajaja y fue infeliz para siempre, será el final de la historia :(

 **Carmen:** ¡Hola de nuevo, Carmencita! La despedida tenía que ser triste, pero de verdad, tenían que volverse a ver aunque fuera por última vez. Y sí, Kalette se trae algo entre manos, lo malo es que ni en este capítulo nos dice qué! Me encanta como entiendes todo a la perfección, cómo a pesar de que son la misma persona en líneas temporales diferentes, en el corazón de Trunks son diferentes. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo, gracias por todos tus comentarios, de verdad :)


	33. Vuelve a la vida, amor

**XXXIII:** Vuelve a la vida, amor

* * *

 _Gohan_

* * *

Aquella mañana nos levantamos muy temprano. Eran casi las 7 de la mañana, fui a la habitación de Kalette y ya estaba lista. Para mi sorpresa, llevaba puesto el mismo traje azul que utilizó durante el Torneo de Cell.

— Es mi batalla final — expresó al ver que su aspecto me sorprendió un poco — por ello me vestí con este uniforme de pelea.

— Entonces yo también quiero ir vestido como un guerrero — añadí.

Tal y como hizo el señor Piccolo antes del Torneo de Cell, Kalette me creó un uniforme morado idéntico al que usé en aquella batalla. Ya listos, bajamos a desayunar, fuimos a despedirnos de Goten que estaba durmiendo en su cuna y volamos rumbo a Capsule Corp.

— ¡Cuídense mucho y ojalá que todo les salga bien! — gritó mi mamita mientras nos alejamos volando.

Llegamos a Capsule Corp y Dendé ya nos esperaba en el jardín de la casa de Bulma, acompañados del señor y la señora Briefs.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron muchachos! — dijo nuestro amigo muy contento.

— Pero qué bueno que vinieron a visitarnos, niños — agregó la mamá de Bulma — ¿Quieren un poco de jugo? Iré a traerles mucha comida y de paso, le avisaré a Bulma que ya están aquí.

La mujer no nos permitió responderles pues enseguida se marchó con rumbo a la casa. Minutos después llegó ella con muchos postres, y también Bulma de la mano de Trunks que ya caminaba muy bien. El bebé no dejaba que su mamá lo consintiera de más pues su orgullo lo obligaba a intentar las cosas por sí mismo. Había sacado ese rasgo del señor Vegeta. Recordé que el Trunks del futuro era todo, menos orgulloso, por lo que intuí que nuestro Trunks iba a ser muy diferente al que ya habíamos conocido.

Por primera vez vi que mi amiga miraba al bebé. Sus ojos azules se posaron fijamente en él y luego los cerró para dejar escapar un suspiro. Ese era su Trunks, no el que íbamos a buscar al futuro. Algún día ella tenía que aceptarlo. No había otra opción.

Sin perder el tiempo, Bulma nos entregó una bolsa con las siete Esferas del Dragón y repasó con Kalette la forma de utilizar la máquina del tiempo. Me obligó a que yo también escuchara las instrucciones por si en algún momento mi amiga se confundía.

Dendé fue el encargado de llevarse las Esferas y protegerlas. Sí, ¿no es obvio? Íbamos al futuro a pedir dos deseos y nos llevábamos las esferas y a nuestro Kami-Sama para intentar llamar al Sheng Long de aquella época.

Con todo listo, fijamos la fecha y las coordenadas del viaje. Llegaríamos en los días previos al viaje de Cell a nuestra época, pero no a la Ciudad del Oeste, sino a una zona cercana. Si lo que queríamos era darle una "sorpresa" para Trunks, él no debía vernos.

Dendé, Kalette y yo estábamos listos para emprender el viaje y saldar la cuenta que teníamos pendiente con nuestro amigo del futuro; así que subimos a la nave, fijamos coordenadas y tiempo, antes de embarcarnos en esta aventura que prometía ser emocionante.

* * *

 _Kalette_

* * *

Fueron unas seis horas, o quizá cinco horas con 45 minutos, o algo así; el caso era que después del viaje dimensional, estábamos en la época de Trunks.

Aterrizamos en medio de un bosque rodeado de colinas, lo cual era perfecto, pues no queríamos llamar la atención. Gohan, Dendé y yo bajamos uno a uno, muy contentos por el primer éxito de nuestra misión. Revisé, en el geolocalizador que me dio Bulma en forma de reloj, las coordenadas del lugar de nuestro aterrizaje y noté que estábamos cerca de la Capital del Oeste, el lugar donde Trunks debía estar en estos momentos.

Gohan y yo nos elevamos para buscar la ciudad en el horizonte y la encontramos muy cerca de nuestra localización.

— Es muy cerca, Kalette. Debemos alejarnos más para no llamar la atención, claro, si queremos que de verdad sea una sorpresa para Trunks — sugirió mi pequeño saiyajin.

— Gohan, antes de llamar a Sheng Long necesito ir a ver a Trunks — el niño se sorprendió con mi revelación.

— Pero… ¿no se supone que eso va contra el plan? — cuestionó.

— No. Entiéndeme. Necesito verlo, saber que está bien, lo necesito para estar tranquila. ¿Me esperan mientras lo hago?

— ¿Y qué harás para que no te vea? — preguntó Gohan.

Era fácil. Cambié mi ropa mágicamente. Me vestí como vestía Trunks, con un pantalón negro, botas y un _hoodie_ violeta. Con la capucha y esta ropa holgada podría pasar desapercibida.

Me despedí de Gohan que bajó para estar con Dendé y fui volando muy despacito hacia la Capital del Oeste. Antes de que comenzaran las casas en los linderos de la ciudad, bajé a la tierra y corrí. Mi _ki_ tenía que pasar desapercibido y el de Trunks debía ser hallado. Aunque no estuviera peleando, su fuerza era tal que no sería difícil encontrarlo.

Tras varios segundos encontré el _ki_ de mi muchacho y mi corazón se volcó de emoción _._ Él seguía vivo. Sin embargo, esto no era suficiente para mí y estaba obsesionada con verlo así que de prisa, caminé al lugar donde sentía su presencia, que era en el centro de la urbe que estaba en un proceso de reconstrucción, según pude notar.

Trunks estaba en un parque que se apenas se construía. El lugar tenía aceras y fuentes recién hechas y sus árboles pequeños acababan de ser sembrados. A pesar de ello, había una gran multitud ahí reunida. A lo lejos vi una tarima con varios personajes en ambiente festivo, con globos y listones. Me propuse abrir paso entre la gente, me coloqué el _hoodie_ de mi sudadera y avancé hacia él.

Trunks lucía tan bien, sereno y feliz. Estaba de pie, al lado de un hombre que luego supe, era el alcalde de la ciudad y detrás de ellos, Bulma y varios personajes más, quienes parecían hombres de negocios. Mi muchacho llevaba una camisa y un pantalón de vestir y su cabello estaba de nuevo muy corto, tal y como lo conocí cuando llegó a mi época. ¡Era tan guapo!

Me sentía contenta de ver que no le había pasado nada y que disfrutaba de la vida en su "nuevo mundo" lleno de paz. Sin embargo, enseguida sentí un poco de resentimiento por verlo tan fresco y despreocupado. Además, ya había pasado un año y él no había vuelto a avisarnos que todo salió bien, a pesar de lo que me prometió. ¿Me olvidó tan pronto?

Esta reunión era la ceremonia de inauguración del parque, construido en honor a Trunks, quien salvó al mundo de los androides. Eso fue lo que indicó el alcalde de la ciudad, quien además llamó a un empresario llamado Misami, para que le entregara un reconocimiento a mi muchacho. Él lo aceptó feliz y luego, tomó el micrófono para hablar.

— Bueno. Estoy muy contento con este reconocimiento y con este bonito parque — dijo Trunks un poco sonrojado — Pero nada me hace más feliz que saber que ya podemos vivir en paz y eso es lo que le pido a ustedes, que ahora que la amenaza terminó vivamos en paz, en paz con nuestras familias, con nuestros vecinos… Fueron muchos años de sufrimiento y ojalá hayamos aprendido la lección.

Su discurso era tan lindo que decidí quitarme la capucha para verlo mejor. Total, entre tanta gente, era difícil que se detuviera en mí… Pero lo hizo.

Mientras hablaba, Trunks puso sus ojos en las personas que lo escuchaban y en uno de esos momentos me miró. La expresión en su rostro dejó al descubierto la enorme sorpresa que se llevó y yo aproveché sus segundos de desconcierto para escabullirme de ese lugar, porque él no podía seguirme.

Me fui corriendo hasta el bosque donde Dendé y Gohan me esperaban y efectivamente, él no me siguió. Ya lejos de la amenaza noté que en toda la ceremonia, nadie habló de Cell, por lo que, supuse, aún no aparecía. Disculpe a Trunks por no haber vuelto a nuestra época cuando comprendíe que su misión aún no estaba completa.

* * *

 _Trunks_

* * *

¿Era ella? ¿O quizá alucino? ¿Ya la veo en todas partes? Hace un año que dejé a Kalette y no hay día en que no sueñe con el momento en que vuelva a mirarla, a sentirla, a escuchar su voz…

Hoy creí verla en la inauguración del parque en mi honor, pero creo que eso fue más un deseo que la realidad. Lo único cierto es que deseo verla con todo mi corazón y aún no puedo volver al pasado, a cumplir la promesa que le hice, porque el maldito de Cell aún no aparece. Aunque si mis cálculos no me fallan, debe estar cerca de entrar a escena.

Derroté a los androides hace un año y en el mundo, las cosas poco a poco vuelven a la normalidad. Claro, no será un proceso fácil y rápido después de casi 20 años de muerte y destrucción, sin embargo, tengo esperanza. Vivimos en una época de paz y tranquilidad, en la que todos somos felices y amigables: el mundo ideal después de haber sufrido por tanto tiempo. Me llena de alegría ver a la humanidad unida y trabajando hombro a hombro por la felicidad común.

Sin embargo, también temo, porque los hombres somos estúpidos y tarde o temprano terminamos matándonos entre nosotros. Antes fueron los androides, más adelante no sabemos quién pueda ser: si un enemigo de fuera, o nosotros mismos. Ya está visto que la humanidad evoluciona, pero al mismo tiempo, repite los errores que tanto le costaron a nuestros antepasados.

Ahora, yo trato que mi vida siga siendo "normal". Fui quien acabó con los androides, por lo que mi figura es conocida mundialmente, pero debo dejar en claro que no busco un trato de estrella, tanta atención sobre mí me abruma. He rechazado invitaciones a ir a programas de televisión, entrevistas y fiestas. Lo único que pido, si es que me quieren dar algo, es que vivan en paz los unos con los otros. A eventos como la inauguración del parque sí suelo asistir, por respeto a las personas que trabajaron en la construcción y a quienes invirtieron su dinero en ello.

Terminando la ceremonia de inauguración fui a la comida que el alcalde hizo en mi honor. El ambiente era festivo, los platillos deliciosos y mi madre estaba muy feliz, aunque yo no podía concentrarme en la celebración, pues el rostro de Kalette seguía presente en mi mente. Es ahí donde entendí que _un segundo de amor puede ser un disparo al corazón._

Necesitaba estar solo con mis recuerdos y mi madre lo entendió a la perfección. Cuando la fiesta terminó, ella volvió a la casa y yo volé hacia el centro de la Ciudad del Oeste, a los rosales al lado del arroyo que cruzaba la urbe. Sí, el mismo lugar donde estuve a punto de morir asesinado por los androides y también donde Shadow me dijo que me amaba.

Me senté en la barda que contenía el arroyo y tomé una rosa roja. Intenté arrancarla, pero me arrepentí de inmediato. Si la llevaba conmigo estaba destinada a morir, pero si la dejaba en su hábitat, viviría. Tal y como dejé a Kalette en su época, para que viva su vida. Ya no podía interferir más en ella, por eso la dejé allá. Ella me tenía que conocer muchos años después y ahora, tendrá que vivir sin mí, sabiendo que soy sólo un bebé, y que muchas cosas pasarán hasta que llegue a los 17 años, la edad en que la amé en esta línea temporal.

Apreté mis ojos para darme valor recordándola cuando sentí una presencia conocida. Era poderosa, por ello la noté enseguida, aunque me costaba reconocer a quién pertenecía.

No, no era a alguno de mis amigos o a un saiyajin, pero tampoco era un _ki_ maligno. ¿De qué se trataba? No lo sabía, sin embargo, mi corazón saltó de sorpresa cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y la presencia se hizo aún más poderosa. No me podía quedar aquí sentado, así que volé a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde emanaba ese poder que tan familiar se me hacía, pero que no lograba reconocer.

* * *

 _Gohan_

* * *

Dendé y yo platicábamos sentados en el pasto cuando llegó Kalette. Venía corriendo y un poco agitada. Nos levantamos al verla llegar y le preguntamos si algo malo le había sucedido.

— Lo vi, Gohan. Y creo que el a mí también — respondió.

Ups. Ese no era el plan.

— Pero no se preocupen, no creo que sepa que soy yo. Fue sólo un segundo el que nos vimos, y yo desaparecí de inmediato. Lo que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos de aquí e ir a un lugar lejano a hacer lo que debemos.

Asentimos. Guardamos la máquina del tiempo en una cápsula y sacamos otra donde estaba un avión. Volar nosotros no era la opción si deseábamos pasar desapercibidos. Después de unos 80 minutos aterrizamos. Nos movimos hacia al norte y recordé que en nuestra época, cerca de este lugar, apareció Cell, de quien por cierto, no sabía si ya estaba haciendo de las suyas en aquí o Trunks ya lo había derrotado.

— Es hora, amigos — les dije bajando del avión y recorriendo el lugar con la vista. Era una especie de pradera con montañas rocosas alrededor y sin alguna presencia humana cerca. Este lugar estaba bien.

Mi amiga cerró los ojos, como elevando una plegaria para que su plan funcionara y luego nos invitó con la mirada a llevar a cabo la acción planeada.

Dendé sacó las Esferas del Dragón de la bolsa en la que las guardó y las colocó en el suelo. Puso las manos sobre ella e invocó a Sheng Long.

Pasaron los segundos y no ocurría nada. Mirábamos el cielo en espera de alguna señal, pero nada. Kalette cerró sus ojos y volvió a elevar una plegaria, Dendé hizo la invocación de nuevo y entonces, el dragón emergió imponente. Kalette dio un salto enorme de alegría y me abrazó. Yo también estaba feliz.

— Díganme cuál es su deseo. Ustedes pueden pedirme cualquier cosa — expresó Sheng Long.

Dendé nos volteó a ver emocionado, indicándonos que pidiéramos el primer deseo. Miré a Kalette, pero estaba tan emocionada que no podía articular palabra alguna. Decidí tomar la iniciativa.

— Queremos que revivas a Shadow, por favor — expresé.

Los segundos que tardó en responder Sheng Long fueron eternos, no obstante, la euforia llegó después.

— Ese deseo es muy fácil de cumplir. Traeré a la vida a esa mujer llamada Shadow — expresó el dragón cuyos ojos se iluminaron indicando que su poder había actuado. ¡Nuestro deseo se cumplió!

Kalette volvió a saltar de emoción y a darme otro largo y fuerte abrazo mientras en algún lugar del universo, Shadow volvía a la vida.

* * *

 _Kalette_

* * *

— ¿Qué esperan para pedirme el segundo deseo? — exclamó Sheng Long. Su voz me pareció más imponente en esta ocasión así que no quise perder mucho el tiempo y desesperarlo.

— Quiero que traigas a Shadow a este lugar — dije con la voz temblorosa. Crucé los dedos deseando que todo saliera a la perfección.

Miré a Gohan quien también lucía expectante y me regaló una sonrisa para que intentara calmarme. Lo hice poquito.

— Eso también es muy fácil — dijo Sheng Long provocando que yo soltara el aire que tenía guardado dentro de mis pulmones y sonriera para mis adentros.

Los ojos del dragón brillaron y un segundo después, ella estaba frente a nosotros. Ella, Shadow, en quien tenía que convertirme, en quien nunca sería.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron más de la cuenta. La miré a detalle: su cabello largo estaba suelto, le daba hasta la cintura, hasta donde a mí me crecía también; su ropa era muy parecida a la de Trunks, leggins negros, botas amarillas, camisa negra y una chaqueta amarilla.

Sin embargo, noté algo en ella, su camiseta tenía un agujero en la parte del estómago, prueba de que la espada de Trunks la había atravesado. Ella se fue al otro mundo con la ropa que tenía cuando murió.

Shadow nos miró uno a uno, sus ojos se dirigían hacia Gohan, hacia a mí y hacia el lugar en dónde estaba. Pronto de su boca salieron nuestros nombres:

— Gohan, Kalette — expresó ella mirándonos fijamente mientras nos llamaba — Entonces funcionó, el plan de Trunks funcionó — añadió.

Di varios pasos antes de ponerme frente a ella. No dejé que la emoción me invadiera y respiré hondo antes de hablarle.

— Hola, Shadow.

— Hola, Kalette — respondió ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos. En verdad tuve miedo de que fuera cierto eso de que las mismas personas, pero de diferentes épocas, desaparecen si se miran a los ojos, pero nada de eso pasó.

— Estamos aquí porque queremos hacer feliz a Trunks. Él nos ayudó a que nuestra época viviera en paz y queremos ayudarlo a que él también pueda estar bien — le dije, intentando ser amable, a final de cuentas, quizá éramos unos desconocidos para ella.

Fue Sheng Long quien interrumpió nuestra plática.

— Bien, ya les cumplí sus dos deseos. Me marcho — expresó antes de desaparecer y que las esferas se convirtieran en piedra. Gohan y Dendé se apresuraron a capturarlas para llevarlas de vuelta a nuestra época.

Durante varios segundos, ella y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿Derrotaron a los androides? — preguntó Shadow rompiendo el hielo.

— Sí. Los derrotamos. Trunks también los derrotó en esta época y ahora viven en paz aquí también. ¿No es maravilloso?

— Sí que lo es — respondió ella, aunque luego la asaltó una duda — ¿Y Trunks? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino?

Tomé aire y le pedí que nos sentáramos para hablar. De las cápsulas que Bulma nos prestó, Gohan sacó dos, una era un comedor de plástico con sillas y otra tenía adentro un refrigerador con bebidas y bocadillos. Ya teníamos hambre todos.

Dendé y Gohan se sentaron a comer mientras yo le explicaba todo a Shadow.

— Trunks no sabe que estamos aquí. Es una sorpresa que Gohan, Dendé, Bulma y yo llevamos preparando desde hace un año. Sabíamos que si la paz era restaurada en esta época, a él sólo le faltarías tú para ser feliz. Quisimos hacer el intento de revivirte y bueno, ha funcionado.

— De nuevo Trunks salvándome la vida — expresó para sí misma, casi susurrando, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Trunks nos salvó a las dos.

— Trunks prometió ir a avisarnos cuando todo quedara resuelto acá, y creemos que sólo le falta derrotar a un enemigo que aún no aparece, pero eso será sencillo para él y si los cálculos no nos fallan, en dos o tres días, él viajará a nuestra época — agregué.

— ¿Y lo que tú quieres es que yo…? — cuestionó.

— Que vayas con nosotros y le demos la sorpresa de que te vea cuando él haga el viaje — respondí.

No sé si el plan no le convenció o no le pareció atractivo, ya que no se apresuró a responder y se quedó pensativa sin hacer gesto alguno. No podía intuir lo que contestaría.

— ¿Y por qué no lo veo aquí? Así ya saben ustedes que todo quedó arreglado y él no tiene necesidad de viajar…

Rayos. No lo había pensado así. No supe que responder.

— Emm, bueno es que no se nos ocurrió, sólo queríamos sorprenderlo cuando volviera, porque él prometió volver…

Algo me hizo callar de forma inmediata. Habrá sido la presencia de Sheng Long, la oscuridad del cielo o quizá nuestros _ki,_ el caso es que Trunks detectó algo y volaba hacia este lugar a toda velocidad.

— Gohan… — lo llamé para corroborar mis sospechas.

— Yo también siento su ki — sentenció.

— Shadow, ¿nos ayudarás? — pregunté con urgencia. Entonces noté lo que ese ki había provocado en ella.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por volver a sentir a la persona que amaba. Él se acercaba y ellos podrían verse de nuevo, después de la muerte. Yo no era nadie para impedir este reencuentro, así que si ella prefería quedarse, lo entenderíamos, nosotros ya nada teníamos que hacer en esta época. Nuestra misión estaba cumplida.

— Si decides quedarte estará bien. Él te ama — le dije sujetándole ambas manos y sonriéndole amistosamente.

— Y tú lo amas — contestó dejándome desarmada.

— Eso no importa ahora — evadí la pregunta. Ella no lo intentó de nuevo.

Shadow miró todo el lugar donde estábamos por varios segundos e intentó mantener la cordura. Luego volteó y me miró con una enorme complicidad. Le sonreí. Creo que pensábamos lo mismo.

— De acuerdo, iré con ustedes — sentenció.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero entre el trabajo y entre que no lograba acomodar mis ideas, me retrasé, pero aquí por fin está el fruto. Perdón por hacerlo tan largo, ojalá haya valido la pena.**

 **Como algunos quizá ya se estén dando cuenta, esto está por terminarse. Quizá resten un par o más de capítulos y la historia ahora sí, llegará a su fin. Gracias de nuevo por todas sus lecturas y por sus reviews que de verdad, son muy valiosos para mí.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda o comentario, no duden en hacérmelo llegar, con gusto lo aclararé.**

 **El señor Misami que se menciona en este capítulo es un personaje que sale en la precuela de este fic, "In The Shadow", no sé por qué, pero quise incluirlo.**

 **"Es ahí donde entendí que _un segundo de amor puede ser un disparo al corazón",_ esta frase de Trunks es parte de una canción que se llama "Más", de la Oreja de Van Gogh, y sonó en mi cabeza mientras escribía esa parte, por ello la incluí.**

 **Y ahora, la respuesta a las reviews del capítulo 32.**

AaronVS3: Jajajajajajaj qué malo que eres. Nuestro amigo será muy infeliz en su futuro, y la maldad nos sale por los poros. Ups, pues no, ya viste que todo pinta para que sea feliz aquí.

ella123456: Pues ya está, viajó al futuro. Lo de Bulma, tienes razón, a mi no me terminaba por convencer que estuviera tan tranquila y tan amiga de Kalette, quizá no le tomó rencor porque sabe que Vegeta nunca le hizo caso, como a ninguna mujer y luego, le tomó cariño por Trunks… quizá sea eso.

pauly: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y quizá ellos no queden juntos, pero bueno, nuestro muchacho debe ser feliz :)

Carmen: Hola de nuevo, Carmencita :) Lo del nombre de Goten sí, fue un invento mío, imaginando que Gokú sabía lo que ocurría con su familia por medio de Kaio Sama y que quizo aportar poniendole un nombre a su bebé. Pues Trunks aún no vuelve, pero ya ves la sorpresa que se llevará cuando regrese a la época de sus amigos. El corazón de Krillin insiste y bueno, todos sabemos que al final logra su propósito _ jaja, ¿el de Kalette y el de Gohan, también? ¿Qué has notado? Y bien, ya viste que tramaba Kalette. Gracias por tu comentario !


	34. Dos historias desiguales

**XXXIV:** Dos historias desiguales

* * *

 _Trunks_

* * *

Aquella mañana amanecí más alegre de lo normal. El sol brilló desde muy temprano y un aire fresco recorría la Capital del Oeste evitando que el bochorno dominara el ambiente. Esta vez no cocinó mamá, yo fui quien preparó el desayuno pues ella se había pasado gran parte de la noche revisando la máquina del tiempo. Cuando estuvo listo, la llamé para que comiéramos juntos.

— Te tengo una buena noticia, cariño — dijo ella, quien movía su té de manzanilla para disolver los dos cuadros de azúcar que recién le había echado.

Me puse atento a sus palabras y la invité a decirme la buena nueva pronto. Me intrigó tanto que hasta hice a un lado el té de hojas de naranja que estaba a punto de tomar.

— La pila de la máquina del tiempo ya está totalmente cargada para que hagas dos viajes. Puedes ir al pasado cuando gustes.

Sonreí disimuladamente. ¡Esa era una gran noticia! ¡Finalmente se había cargado! Cuando mi madre me dijo que la pila necesitaría un año para reponerse, me desesperé un poco pensando en lo difícil que sería para mí soportar tanto tiempo sin volver al pasado. Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, que el plazo se cumplió sin que me diera cuenta, y ahora, ahí estaba yo de nuevo, con la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kalette, Gohan, mis padres y los demás. No me guardé la sonrisa esta vez.

Después del desayuno, lavé los platos sucios y corrí con mi mamá al laboratorio. En una cápsula me entregó la máquina del tiempo y fuimos al patio de la casa, para echarle un vistazo y corroborar que todo estuviera en orden. Volé sobre el vehículo, entré a la cabina, revisé que todo funcionara bien y bajé de nuevo al suelo para supervisarla por fuera. Vi escrita la palabra "Hope" en una de sus turbinas, aquella palabra que me había inspirado a viajar años antes, y volví a sonreír, esta vez, por la misión cumplida. Pero no, aún no estaba completa: me faltaba alguien.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando sentí un _ki_ maligno cerca de mi. Era una presencia tenebrosa y conocida. Decidí mandar a mi madre lejos antes de actuar.

— Madre, por favor métase a la casa, ¡ahora! — indiqué con seriedad, pero a ella no pareció importarle — Vaya a la casa ya — reiteré, aunque ella se dio el lujo de bromear.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes una cita? ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? — dijo mirándome de forma sospechosa.

No, no era una cita, ni tampoco iba muy rápido. En lo último que pensaba era, precisamente, en salir con alguien. No respondí. Sólo miraba todo el lugar de reojo, intentando dar con la ubicación exacta de Cell. Fue hasta entonces que mamá sintió el peligro en mi mirada, corrió hacia la casa y se colocó detrás de una ventana, para no perderse nada y a la vez, estar segura.

— Sé que estás ahí Cell. Y sé que quieres matarme para llevarte mi máquina del tiempo y viajar al pasado para fusionarte con los androides 17 y 18.

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, frente a mí, ese monstruo cruel y poderoso. Aquel que borró las barreras del tiempo y se convirtió en un ser perfecto. Algo que ya no sería. Cell en su forma base no era rival para mí. Y eso se lo demostré.

Eso sí. Su orgullo y presunción seguían siendo los mismos que conocí. A pesar de enterarse de que yo derroté a los androides en esta época, y ya había dado una vuelta por el pasado, él tuvo el valor de desafiarme y yo, alguien con sangre saiyajin en las venas, jamás le diría que no a un combate.

— ¿Te crees muy poderoso, no? No eres más que una sabandija y te haré tragar todas esas palabras — amenazó Cell.

Una vez más me reí, en su cara y cínicamente. Él no era rival para mí, ni mucho menos merecía algún tipo de respeto. El combate tenía que comenzar y lo arrojé lejos de la ciudad para no arruinar lo que la gente reconstruía con mucho entusiasmo. Después de una exhibición de mis nuevos poderes, vi el terror en su mirada, pues yo era mucho más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, esta paga era poca para alguien que había causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento en esta época y en la de mis amigos. No había por qué prolongar más su existencia, así que le puse fin a esto.

— ¡Desaparece para siempre, Cell! — grité lanzándole mi ataque más poderoso, para asegurarme que no quedara con vida.

Un poco agotado (sólo un poco), por el uso de una gran fuerza, aterricé en el suelo y me quedé contemplando el paisaje. El _ki_ maligno había desaparecido tras una explosión y de nuevo, el sol y el viento eran los protagonistas de un mundo nuevo, un mundo lleno de paz.

Mi misión ya estaba completa.

No, aún no. Me faltaba cumplir una promesa.

* * *

 _Gohan_

* * *

La vida en casa ha cambiado un poco en los últimos días, por la presencia de nuevos integrantes en la familia. Hace poco más de tres meses llegó Goten y desde hace cinco días, Shadow está con nosotros.

Cuando ella aceptó la propuesta de Kalette, para venir a nuestra época, nos dimos prisa para subir a la máquina del tiempo y escaparnos de ahí antes de que Trunks nos encontrara. Supongo que ambas deseaban verlo, pero aún no era el momento.

Ya durante el viaje, Shadow me miró y comenzó a abrazarme haciendo que me sonrojara. Así como Kalette y yo, ella y mi contraparte de la línea temporal de Trunks, eran casi hermanos, pero se separaron tras la tragedia que arruinó el mundo.

Shadow me contó que ella se molestó conmigo desde que no quise pelear en la batalla del 12 de mayo, y desde entonces se apartó de mí, hasta que se fue definitivamente. Tras vagar por el mundo y vivir en zonas recónditas, reapareció después de 13 años, me encontró con Trunks y volvió a desaparecer.

Cuando se decidió a intervenir en la lucha contra los androides, yo ya había muerto y en su corazón estaba clavada una espina de culpabilidad por no haberme ayudado.

— Pero ahora, todo está bien — dije para tranquilizarla.

— ¡Lo sé! — respondió ella dándome un fuerte abrazo. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de todos los apapachos que me había dado durante el camino dimensional.

Así transcurrió el viaje de vuelta a nuestra época, lo cual, parecía incomodar a Kalette. Mi amiga ponía una cara de enfado cada que su versión treintañera me abrazaba. Volteaba y me dirigía una mirada asesina y luego, otra a Shadow. Era muy gracioso, porque estaba celosa de ella misma.

Ya en casa, mi madre recibió a Shadow con amabilidad y decidió que ella podría quedarse en la habitación de Kalette, mientras que mi amiga dormiría en la mía, claro, mientras llegaba Trunks por ella. Mi casi hermana llevó algunas de sus cosas a mi cuarto mientras se quejaba de la situación.

— Trunks, mi cuarto, ¿qué falta? ¿Que quiera quedarse contigo también? ¡Tú eres mío! — dijo mi amiga colocando varias sábanas encima de mi cama. Me volteó a ver amenazante y yo sólo levanté mis manos dejando ver que en eso no tenía nada que ver.

Kalette estaba celosa de Shadow. Kalette estaba celosa de sí misma. Kalette fue quien ideó el plan para revivir a su contraparte del futuro y entregársela a Trunks. Sí, era un acto muy noble de su parte, pero supongo que también era doloroso para ella, porque sería su contraparte del futuro la que se quedaría con el chico que amaba, y que quizá, amaría siempre. ¿Habría alguna forma de ayudarla? Comencé en pensar en algún plan para que no pasara el resto de su vida sufriendo1.

Algo muy curioso pasó durante la estancia de Shadow en nuestra época: me di cuenta que ella también estaba celosa de Kalette. Aquella tarde me quedé acomodando mi nueva cama improvisada, mientras Kalette bajaba a la cocina a ayudar a mi mami a preparar el almuerzo. Estos días me tocaría dormir en un colchón inflable mientras mi amiga ocupaba mi cama.

— Creo que a tu amiga no le caigo bien — indicó Shadow llegando a mi cuarto y sentándose en mi cama. La presencia de la chica me obligó a dejar lo que hacía y sentarme en una silla para atenderla.

— No. No es eso. Kalette así es. No muy expresiva — dije para disculparla.

La verdad es que mi amiga era así cuando se quedó sola en el mundo, pero después de integrarse a mi familia y convivir con nosotros, se había convertido en una chica alegre y vivaracha, claro, sin perder ese toque de arrogancia que caracteriza a los saiyajin.

Bueno, quizá a Kalette sí le desagradaba su contraparte del futuro, pero yo no podía revelarlo así que me puse del lado de mi amiga del presente.

— ¿Seguro? — cuestionó Shadow intentado hacerme dudar.

— ¡Ay no! No creo que le caigas mal. A final de cuentas, son la misma persona. De hecho, la idea de revivirte y hacer todo esto, fue de Kalette.

— ¿De verdad ella hizo todo esto? — cuestionó intrigada Shadow. Yo le contesté afirmartivamente.

— Pero seguramente no lo hizo por mí. Lo hizo pensando en Trunks — exacto, dio en el clavo — Ella lo ama — reflexionó la mujer.

— Sí. Ella lo ama — contesté.

— ¿Tuvieron algo que ver? — cuestionó.

Ups. No quería ser indiscreto, pero tampoco deseaba mentir. Además, no tenía nada de malo que mi amiga y Trunks se relacionaran, ya que Shadow estaba muerta y el muchacho nunca la engañó.

Le conté la verdad. Su vida y la de mi amiga habían sido idénticas hasta el 12 de mayo del año 767, o al menos eso creía yo. En el futuro, Shadow se queda sola debido a la muerte de los guerreros y mi rechazo a pelear. En el presente, Kalette combatió al lado de nosotros y además, conoció a Trunks, algo que debía ocurrir 17 años después.

* * *

 _Kalette_

* * *

Entré al cuarto de Gohan y encontré a Shadow platicando muy contento con él. Ella estaba sentada en la cama del niño mientras él, en una silla, hablaba entusiasmado. Debo aceptar que me quedé en la puerta por un segundo, analizando la escena, y sentí celos. Ah no, ella tenía a Trunks, ¿ahora quería tener también a Gohan? El cariño del niño era mío, él era mi amigo, casi mi hermano y nadie me lo iba a quitar. Así que actué de inmediato.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? Gohan, necesito que me ayudes a… a… — callé de inmediato porque no supe qué inventar.

Maldita sea. Me sentí tan ridícula. Estar peleando contra mi contraparte del futuro por un niño de 12 años. Shadow se percató de ello y dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa y complaciente.

— ¿Puedes venir un momento? — alcancé a decirle a mi pequeño saiyajin que lucía un poco desconcertado por mi actitud.

Ella hizo un ademán indicándole a Gohan que fuera conmigo, pero antes de que él se levantara de la silla decidí retirarme.

— Olvídenlo, no era nada — dije escapándome por las escaleras rumbo a la planta baja.

Salí de la casa y traté de tranquilizarme. Yo misma había provocado esto. Yo preparé el plan para revivir a Shadow, para traerla a nuestra época y para que ella vuelva con Trunks. Era estúpido ponerme celosa de ella, era tonto que me hirviera la sangre al pensar en que ella estaría toda su vida con mi muchacho y era de lo más idiota enojarme porque ahora quisiera estar con Gohan. Me enfadé conmigo misma por tener esta actitud e intenté relajarme sentándome al lado del arroyo que pasa frente a la casa.

Me quité mis zapatos y metí mis pies al agua. Fue una terapia muy relajante. Estuve así por varios minutos hasta que alguien me devolvió a la realidad. Sí, era Shadow.

— Me enteré que eres novia de Trunks — dijo sentándose a mi lado, pero recogiendo sus piernas para que no se mojaran. Tanto a ella como a mí nos gustaba ir directo al grano. Eso no había cambiado con los años.

Reí aunque no estaba de humor para la conversación que ella quería tener y se lo hice saber, respondiendo con sin una pizca de entusiasmo.

— Te enteraste mal.

En realidad, no me consideraba novia de Trunks. ¿Lo había sido? Un novio o novia, para mí, es una persona que tiene una relación amorosa con otra, porque hay intenciones de casarse o cuando menos, compartir la vida. Lo mío con él sí fue una relación amorosa. Yo lo amaba, aún lo amo, y él a mí, pero lo nuestro tenía fecha de caducidad. Siempre supimos que en algún momento llegaría a su final, y este fue cuando él volvió a su época.

— Gohan me contó… que tú y él… — añadió ella, quien sí había sido la "novia oficial" o algo así.

La volteé a ver y en su rostro había más duda que coraje. Supongo que la que tenía cara de pocos amigos era yo.

— Él me amó a mí porque te amó a ti primero. Y siempre supimos que lo nuestro terminaría cuando él volviera a su época. Trunks nunca quiso alterar la historia, pero lo hizo; por ello trató de modificar nuestro presente lo menos posible. Aunque no le salió tan bien — reí un poco en ese momento — Ahora todo será diferente para nosotros.

— Ya es muy diferente. Tu historia y la mía serán totalmente opuestas. Gohan me contó lo que ha pasado contigo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestioné un poco intrigada.

— A que quizá tú te merezcas más a Trunks — respondió.

No entendí a qué se refería y volteé a mirarla a los ojos intrigada. De nuevo deseé que ninguna de las dos desapareciera en ese momento.

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con Vegeta? — me preguntó.

Uhm. Estaba intentando olvidar ese parte bochornosa de mi vida, y llega esta señorita para querer revivir una de las más grandes vergüenzas que he vivido. Suspiré antes de contestar.

— Quisiera olvidar esa parte de mi vida, que me da tanta pena — confesé sin ánimos.

— A mí también me da pena. Supongo que Trunks ya te contó todo lo que pasó entre nosotros — le respondí que sí — Y yo morí, con él creyendo que fui amante de su padre.

— ¿Amante? Yo no lo consideraría así. Tuve una ligera obsesión con Vegeta. Ya sabes, pasó lo de la Cápsula de Gravedad, el beso en el templo sagrado…

— ¿El beso en el templo sagrado? — cuestionó ella. Quizá eso no pasó en su época.

— Él y yo nos besamos antes de entrar a entrenar para enfrentar a Cell — Shadow estaba totalmente desconcertada.

— Creo que nuestra no es tan idéntica como creíamos — añadió Shadow.

— Eso no lo sabremos hasta que me cuentes que pasó contigo — dije invitándola a narrar su historia.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Y gracias, de nuevo, por leer. Como les comenté antes, esto casi llega a su final, y trataré de darle capítulos finales emocionantes como agradecimiento a toda su atención a lo largo de estos capítulos.

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **ella123456:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Sí, el plan es devolverle a Trunks la persona que amó en su línea temporal, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Eso sí, si Dragon Ball GT es un "B Side" de Dragon Ball, la verdadera personalidad del Trunks joven de nuestra línea temporal no ha sido definida por Akira Toriyama, sólo lo poco que pudimos ver en el final de DBZ, ja!

 **AaronVS3:** Jajajaja aún no termina esto, y todavía no es feliz al cien por ciento :v

 **Carmen:** ¡Hola! Y sí, tienes razón, me faltó un poco más de ternura con Shadow y Gohan, pero eso pasa por escribir con prisa y sin inspiración, jajaja. Traté de corregir un poco en el comienzo de este capítulo, aunque provoquemos los celos de Kalette. Yo también quisiera ser Shadow para quedarme con Trunks :3 Saludos!


	35. Obsesión

_XXXV: Obsesión_

 _Shadow_

Ah. Lo que pasó con Vegeta. Tampoco quisiera recordarlo, pues es una mancha que empaña mi vida — que no ha sido inmaculada, está de más decirlo —, sobre todo porque la persona a la que amo es su hijo.

Mi historia y la de Kalette son casi idénticas, hasta cierto punto. Llegué con Turles a querer conquistar la tierra, Gokú y sus amigos nos derrotaron, pero finalmente, él y su familia me adoptaron como una más de ellos. Tenía 15 años y era como la hermana de Gohan, a quien amé desde los primeros días.

Pero también fue en esa época que conocí a Vegeta. Turles me había hablado tanto de él, que me emocioné mucho al verlo por primera vez, a pesar de que él ni siquiera me prestaba atención. Fui tan obstinada, que con tal de llamar la atención suya, me desnudé frente a él dentro de su cápsula de gravedad. Sin embargo, el muy cobarde apretó el botón de emergencia que hizo a Bulma llegar al instante.

Para mi sorpresa, la mujer no me atacó ni se ofendió por mi acto. Al contrario, habló conmigo y me confesó que ella y Vegeta tenían algún tipo de relación extraña y que incluso, estaba embarazada.

Maldita sea. Su fingida benevolencia eran la mejor manera de humillarme aún más. Mi corazón se llenó de odio y desprecio hacia esa mujer y también a ese príncipe que me había llenado de vergüenza.

Después de eso, decidí dejar el asunto por la paz. Vamos, había sido humillante y la verdad es que sólo era una niña caprichosa. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no estaba enamorada de Vegeta, pero sí muy obsesionada con él.

Tras el incidente, seguí con mi vida normal en el Monte Paoz, con la familia de Gohan. Mi forma de ser se iba suavizando y poco a poco dejaba de ser esa agresiva saiyajin para convertirme en una amable jovencita "terrícola", claro, sin perder mi orgullo.

Pero todo cambió en aquél fatídico año 756...

Una tarde de febrero comenzó a posarse sobre nosotros la sombra del dolor. Eran cerca de las 15 horas y estábamos a la mitad de un entrenamiento, cuando Gohan y yo notamos que algo en Gokú no estaba bien. Nunca se había cansado tanto en una sesión como esta vez, en la que no paraba de respirar por la boca, algo que era símbolo de un agotamiento extremo que nos parecía ilógico.

Gokú se sentó a descansar un poco, pero las cosas no mejoraron y el guerrero, muy agotado, decidió volver a casa antes de lo planeado. Cuando llegamos al Monte Paoz, lo único que él pudo hacer fue acostarse en su cama, de la cual ya no se levantaría.

— ¡Papito! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Papito! ¿Estás bien? — exclamaba Gohan desesperado al ver que su progenitor prácticamente se había desmayado sobre la cama. Yo observaba a distancia. La escena era terrible y estaba llena de malos presentimientos. No quería ser de mal agüero y decidí quedarme afuera de la habitación para evitar llenar el lugar con mis malas vibras.

Al enterarse del estado de Gokú, Milk llegó corriendo, le quitó los zapatos y la ropa, para que pudiera dormir y descansar a gusto. No pasaron muchas horas para que el guerrero despertara y lo hizo de una forma que a mí me sigue erizando la piel cada que lo recuerdo.

Gritos. Desgarradores gritos, mientras con una mano se tocaba el pecho y con la otra arrugaba las sábanas con violencia. Gohan y yo mirábamos aterrados lo que sucedía con Gokú.

Por la casa pasaron varios doctores, también vino Kami Sama a intentar curarlo, pero nada funcionaba. La última esperanza para Gokú era Bulma, que con todos sus adelantos científicos podría tener la solución a este gran problema.

Recuerdo muy bien el dia en que ella llegó a casa, dos años después de nuestro último y vergonzoso encuentro. Pidió que lleváramos a Gokú a Capsule Corp para que lo atendieran en sus laboratorios, pero al intentar moverlo, su sufrimiento aumentaba de forma muy significativa. Ella no se arriesgó a que durante el traslado se colapsara, así que terminó por atenderlo en casa.

Aún avergonzada por mi último encuentro con ella y Vegeta, la evité en todo momento y procuraba no estar en el mismo lugar donde estuviera. Había venido sola, por lo que necesitaba varios artefactos que estaban en su residencia en la Capital del Oeste y no había nadie que fuera por ellos, hasta que Gohan levantó la voz diciendo que él se encargaría de ello. La mujer le dio una lista con lo que necesitaba traer y una cápsula con un avión que le sirviera para el transporte de regreso. ¿Adivinen quién acompañó a Gohan? Exactamente, yo. Y ahí fue cuando "comenzó todo" con Vegeta.

Mientras el doctor Briefs buscaba todos los pedidos de Bulma, yo esperaba en uno de los tantos pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula. Me quedé en un sólo lugar porque lo que menos deseaba era toparme con Vegeta… según yo quería hacerme creer.

La verdad es que mi obsesión por él no había disminuído y con 18 años me sentía más hermosa y atractiva. Ya no era esa niñita loca que lo había intentado seducir a los 16, sino una bella saiyajin, y lo digo sin modestia, porque esa era la verdad.

El príncipe no tardó mucho en aparecer. Lo vi de reojo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente por el pasillo. Diablos. Recuerdo que en esos momentos tragué saliva y traté de evitar que los nervios me dominaran.

Vegeta pasó frente a mí y ni siquiera me volteó a ver. Sin embargo, luego de cuatro pasos se detuvo y se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Cómo sigue el inútil de Kakarotto?

— No mejora. Ha estado sufriendo mucho y tememos lo peor — respondí con sinceridad.

— Demonios — soltó antes de marcharse.

Suspiré y me recargué a la pared. ¿Qué había significado eso? No tenía idea, pero al menos, notó mi presencia. Supongo que eso era ganancia.

Lo volví a ver tres días después. El estado de Gokú era crítico, tanto, que los muchachos se habían reunido en el Monte Paoz, temían lo peor. Todos queríamos ayudar de alguna manera u otra, pero la vida del gran guerrero se apagaba poco a poco.

Y ahí, en medio de la agonía de Gokú, yo sólo pensaba en estar con Vegeta. Su presencia en la casa había revolucionado mi mundo. Él no entraba, permanecía afuera y apartado, pero yo siempre lo tenía a la vista, pero cuidando que él no se diera cuenta.

Supongo que el príncipe no había olvidado lo que pasó en la cápsula de gravedad y quizá creía que aún me interesaba. Bueno, quizá eso era cierto, pero decidí no darle la razón, sino ignorarlo y tratarlo como si no me importara. A su orgullosa forma de ser no le agradaría esto

Aquella tarde, Milk me pidió que preparara agua de frutas para darle a todos los que estaban en casa. Hacía algo de calor y les caería bien refrescarse. Preparé el agua y comencé a repartir, salí de la casa para ofrecerle al señor Piccolo que la aceptó gustosa, aunque era de frutas. A pocos metros de ahí estaba Vegeta, recargado en un árbol. No, no lo iba a tomar en cuenta, así que me marché de nuevo a la casa.

— Qué mocosa tan maleducada. ¿A mí no me piensas ofrecer agua?

Me detuve. Me di la vuelta lentamente y le gire los ojos.

— Príncipe Vegeta, ¿desea un vaso con agua? — le ofrecí en tonito burlón y poniéndome frente a él.

No contestó enseguida. Sólo volteó a ver la jarra (cuya agua se veía y estaba deliciosa) y amagó con tomar el vaso que le ofrecía para servirle.

— Espera un momento, ¿la hiciste tú? — cuestionó intrigado.

Asentí sonriéndole.

— Rayos. Entonces no quiero nada, puedo morir si tomo eso — soltó con sarcasmo.

Me enfadé con su bromita tan tonta y me marché de ahí. Vegeta seguía burlándose de mí y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Decidí seguir ignorándolo y a él no le importaba. Cuando nos cruzábamos, ni nos volteábamos a ver, aunque por dentro me moría de la rabia al sentirme incapaz de llamar su atención.

Pero me quería hacer fuerte ante alguien que era mucho más fuerte que yo. A Vegeta le di agua, mi atención, mis sentimientos y casi todo de mí. Me pasaba horas y horas hablando con él, mientras todos se preocupaban por Gokú, que cada vez estaba peor. A veces, los demás se entretenían jugando con Trunks, el bebé de Bulma y Vegeta que tenía sólo un año de nacido.

Fue difícil hacer que Vegeta dejara de mirarme con desdén, pero lo logré preguntándole cosas de nuestro planeta y de nuestra raza, algo que yo no alcancé a conocer.

Al principio se mostró indiferente, pero conforme las narraciones se profundizaban, se llegaba a emocionar un poco. Notaba eso en sus palabras que sonaban más claras y fuertes cada vez que hablaba de la "raza guerrera de los saiyajin" y del orgullo que ellos presumían.

Y mientras yo me enamoraba, él me tenía en sus manos y sólo le interesaba poseerme. Lo supe cuando lo noté mirándome de una forma tan peculiar… Yo conversaba con Gohan fuera de la casa, sentados en el pasto, cuando él interrumpió la conversación para ponerme en alerta.

— Desde hace rato, el señor Vegeta no te quita la mirada de encima — susurró el niño en voz baja.

Mi corazón brincó y no pude evitar dirigir la mirada hacia Vegeta. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió maliciosamente. Yo estaba ya en sus manos. En ese momento no me importó que él estuviera con Bulma, ni que tuvieran un bebé. Yo quería a ese hombre a la fuerza.

Poco a poco me iba acercando a él, ya descarada, sin disimular que mis intenciones eran ser suya. Qué más daba si quedaba embarazada o ello. Vegeta y Bulma no estaban casados y si tenía un hijo de él, sería un saiyajin de raza pura y clase alta. Al príncipe no le desagradaría eso.

Entonces decidí actuar. Una tarde, el sol brillaba sobre el Monte Paoz. Vegeta, siempre tan imponente, descansaba recostado a un árbol, mientras el resto de los muchachos estaba dentro de la casa, hablando con Gokú que al parecer, había dado una pequeña muestra de recuperación.

Yo aproveché para acercarme a él y hablarle. Estaba segura que esto no fallaría en mi plan.

— Príncipe Vegeta, ¿quiere venir conmigo un rato? Necesito hablarle — dije plantándome frente a él.

— Ahora qué quieres, mocosa — gruñó — ¿De verdad no te cansas de fastidiar?

— He encontrado una forma de hacer que nuestro ki aumente casi al doble, quizá esa sea la manera de superar las fuerzas de un súper saiyajin.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué alguien de un nivel tan mediocre de pelea habría encontrado algo que ni yo he hecho? — respondió intentando hacerme menos. ¡Ja! Ya conocía sus trucos.

— Porque soy una guerrera de clase alta, que entreno todo el tiempo y tengo como objetivo ser la saiyajin más poderosa de los que quedan. Eso, obviamente, significa ser más fuerte que usted y Gokú.

Vegeta chasqueó, como es su costumbre y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia el bosque que comenzaba cerca de la casa y yo lo seguí. Claro, todo me salía como quería.

Cuando se suponía que debía mostrarle la elevación de mi ki, me acerqué a él para intentar besarlo. Él se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Tenía miedo el príncipe?

— No te me pegues tanto — dijo él, retrocediendo nuevamente, con un gesto que me divirtió.

— ¿Por qué me temes tanto, príncipe? Tú, ¿retrocediendo por una mujer?

— A mí no me importa ninguna mujer ni tener algún tipo de relación, ya te lo dije — soltó despectivo. Ojalá Bulma escuchara esto.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Ni siquiera conmigo que soy tan bonita?

— Jum — expresó el con aparente desprecio — Si, si, si. Eres muy atractiva. Demasiado.

Mientras yo avanzaba, él se hacía para atrás hasta que tomó su papel de "príncipe" y "orgulloso Vegeta" y se plantó para decirme:

— Espero que con esto quedes satisfecha.

Luego me tomó fuertemente de las manos, me jaló bruscamente a él y me dio un beso fuerte y duradero. Me apretó por varios segundos hasta que me soltó y me ofreció una risa perversa. Ese fue mi primer beso.

Pero no, yo no iba a dejar que se fuera así que lo sujeté con fuerza hacia a mí y le devolví el beso de una forma más apasionada. Estaba dispuesto a que él fuera mío en ese momento. Justo cuando planeaba desvestirme, Bulma apareció.

Ella nos miró y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No, no era por la aparente "traición" de su pareja o lo que fuera. Había ocurrido algo peor.

— Vegeta… Kalette — dijo ella, demasiado tranquila, para la situación que recién había visto. Demonios, ahora que lo pienso, admiré en aquél momento el temple de aquella mujer.

— ¿Qué quieres, mujer? — dijo Vegeta volviendo a su tono de siempre — Habla ya.

— Gokú ha muerto — dijo ella mientras gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Sí. Aquél día, oficialmente, mi vida se volvió una mierda. La casa en el Monte Paoz se convirtió en un maldito cementerio, y poco tiempo después, aparecieron los androides para que la historia transcurriera como ustedes ya conocen.

¿Qué pasó con Vegeta? En realidad nada, ya nunca pasaría nada. Cuando murió Gokú, al príncipe dejaron de importarle las cosas. No tenía razón de vivir ya. Eso sí, tras los funerales del guerrero, Bulma se dio tiempo de reclamarle al papá de su hijo lo que había pasado conmigo. Yo estaba cerca cuando ocurrió el reclamo, así que pude escuchar todo.

— ¡Vegeta! Dime, ¿qué tienes que ver con esa niña? — le preguntó Bulma visiblemente molesta.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mujer. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos — le contestó él haciéndome celebrar dentro de mí, una pequeña victoria que pronto se desvanecería — Y si tanto te interesa, esa mocosa no es nada para mí.

Sí. Así de claro fue. Me enfurecí tanto que mi primer impulso fue irme sobre aquella mujer que tenía al hombre que debía ser mío.

Pero no hice nada. ¿De verdad quería alguien así en mi vida? Para nada. Lo dejé por la paz definitivamente. Me dediqué a estar al lado de Gohan esos días…

Entonces, el 12 de mayo del 756 todo se terminó. Aparecieron los androides, Krillin y los demás vinieron por Gohan y por mí para luchar, pero él no quiso ir. Se sentía muy débil por la muerte de su padre, que no tenía más de tres meses de haber ocurrido, y además, tampoco había entrenado.

Traté de convencerlo pero no logré nada. Volví esa noche a casa. Apenas pude mantenerme en pie, y tardé muchos días en recuperarme. Estaba malherida después de la batalla. Cuando desperté, apenas si pude hablar. No quería. Estaba totalmente derrotada. Todos los guerreros habían muerto, incluso Vegeta.

Gohan y yo éramos la única esperanza de este mundo… Pero ni ahora, el quiso pelear. Me enfadé tanto con su poco espíritu, que me fui de su casa. Lo encontré muchos años después, adulto y peleando al lado de Trunks. Ahora sé que fui muy injusta con él. Y le he pedido perdón tantas veces. Por eso es que abrazo tanto al Gohan de esta época, al que es tu Goha. Me gustaría haber tenido otra oportunidad.

 _Kalette_

— ¿De qué hablas, Shadow? — dije después de haber escuchado su tremenda historia — ¡Pero si tienes otra oportunidad! Tendrás la fortuna de comenzar una vida nueva, al lado de Trunks, y sabiendo que el sacrificio de Gohan no fue en vano. La paz se reestableció en su mundo y las personas por fin podrán vivir felices. Además, nosotros también podremos tener una vida plena gracias al sacrificio de Gohan, de Trunks y al tuyo. Shadow, ¡ganamos! — añadí poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella me sonrió animada. Nosotros éramos la misma persona, con los mismos sentimientos, enamoradas del mismo hombre, pero tan diferentes a la vez. Yo no viviría lo que ella vivió y mi futuro sería tan diferente.

Ambas decidimos quedarnos calladas. Yo, en tanto, miré hacia el arroyo y volví a meter mis pies al agua. Respiré hondo, eché el cuerpo hacia atrás, sosteniéndome con mis manos, y me dejé llevar.

Entonces, ocurrió...

— ¡Kalette! ¡Kalette! — me llamó Gohan desde la puerta de la casa. Shadow y yo volteamos, y notamos un gesto de emoción en el rostro del niño, quien levantaba emocionado el teléfono — ¡Es Bulma! ¡Trunks ha vuelto!

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! No, no desaparecí, pero me tuve que ausentar de este fanfic. Descuiden, no lo abandonaré justo ahora que estamos tan cerca del final. ¡Gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios! Ojalá este capítulo les guste. ¡Un saludo!


	36. Paz en tu corazón

Trunks ha vuelto. La espera de un año terminó y por fin el joven saiyajin volvió al pasado para anunciarle a todos que la paz en el futuro ha quedado reestablecida. Lo que no parece llegar es la paz a su corazón, sin embargo, Kalette tiene una sorpresa lista para él. ¿Por fin tendrá Trunks un final feliz?

* * *

 **XXXVI: Paz en tu corazón**

 _Kalette_

Tardé varios segundos en asimilar lo que Gohan había dicho. Me quedé en silencio, junté mis manos en forma de oración y apreté mis ojos para evitar el llanto, algo que claro, fue inútil.

— ¡Trunks ha vuelto! — gritó Gohan de nuevo, muy emocionado y sosteniendo el teléfono.

Abrí mis ojos, me puse de pie y con una enorme sonrisa me dirigí hacia mi pequeño saiyajin para enterarme de los detalles. Claro, Shadow ya estaba parada frente a él, emocionada y lista para escuchar. También quería llorar.

— Llegó hace un par de horas. Recién terminó de comer y ya preguntó por ti, Kalette — al escuchar eso, esbocé una gran sonrisa — Dice Bulma que vayamos enseguida.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos ya! — agregó Shadow desesperada.

Yo la entendía. También moría por verlo.

No nos dio tiempo de arreglarnos mucho, pues de inmediato volamos hacia Capsule Corp. Cuando llegamos, Bulma nos estaba esperando en el jardín. Con gestos nos indicó que la siguiéramos sin hacer ruido, lo cual le daba un poco de misterio al asunto. El _ki_ de Trunks no se sentía por ninguna parte y me preguntaba si él estaría durmiendo pues era la única forma en la que no percibiría mi presencia y la de mi contraparte del futuro.

La científica nos llevó a su habitación para dos cosas: observar a la chica del futuro y saludarla por primera vez y mostrarnos que en la cama había dos atuendos idénticos. Shadow y yo la miramos extrañada y no tardó tanto en explicarnos.

— Trunks no sabe que Shadow ha revivido y que está aquí, ¿no?. Será una enorme sorpresa para él verlas a ambas, y sobre todo, si van vestidas iguales, idénticas — soltó Bulma con una risita que demostraba lo bastante entusiasmada que estaba.

— ¿Qué acaso deseas matar a tu hijo de una impresión? — preguntó Shadow tomando confianza con Bulma rápidamente mientras alzaba la ropa: un vestido azul sencillo, leggins negros y una chaqueta gris. No estaba nada mal — ¿Qué opinas tú? — me preguntó.

Yo encogí mis hombros y le dije que por mí, estaba bien. Ella me miró un poco fastidiada por mi aparente indiferencia y luego le dijo a Bulma que en el futuro seguía siendo igual de molesta, lo que provocó la risa de ambas. Sin hablar mucho, nos alistamos para ver nuevamente al amor de nuestras vidas.

Yo trataba de mantener la calma, a pesar de las emociones tan fuertes que estaban por venir. Era difícil, pero a la vez hermoso volver a tener esos ojos azules mirándome, esos ojos azules que le pertenecían a ella. En aquél momento decidí que pasara lo que pasara, debía mostrarme feliz y no llorar, al menos no frente a ellos. Me iba a tragar mi dolor.

Pero no importaba. Mi misión estaba a punto de concluir tal y como lo deseaba: con Trunks viviendo un final feliz por darnos la oportunidad de tener un mundo en paz.

 _Gohan_

De verdad, ¡estaban igualitas! Después del cambio de vestuario, era muy difícil distinguir quién era la Kalette del presente, y quien la del futuro. Las únicas diferencias eran la expresión de sus rostros —Kalette, fresca como adolescente, Shadow, más madura— y el cabello, pues Shadow lo llevaba a la cintura, sin embargo, esto quedó arreglado cuando ambas se peinaron con un moño.

Bulma vio su idea realizada y aplaudió para sí misma, repitiendo que era una genio y la mujer más inteligente del planeta. Tras el periodo de auto-adulación, le dijo a las chicas que se alistaran física y mentalmente porque iría a despertar a Trunks, quien estaba durmiendo, y luego, lo llevaría a la inmensa sala de su residencia para que se encontrara con ellas.

— Para evitar que sus presencias lo despertaran, le puse un somnífero en su bebida — confesó Bulma con una risita de maldad antes de salir de la habitación. Shadow respondió con otra risita de maldad mientras miraba hacia abajo y negaba con la cabeza. Ellas se deberían llevar muy bien en el futuro.

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Antes de entrar en la sala, Shadow se detuvo repentinamente. Kalette y yo volteamos a verla y ella, después de un periodo prolongado de silencio se dirigió a su contraparte del futuro, la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dio un abrazo.

— Shadow … — balbuceó mi amiga.

— Tengo que agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, y por Trunks. Gracias a ustedes recuperaré la vida que perdí desde aquel 12 de mayo — confesó la mujer totalmente enternecida.

Kalette, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, se dejó abrazar por Shadow, aunque sin decir palabra. Sus ojos se humedecieron también.

— La vida te recompensará por lo que has hecho — agregó Shadow, separándose de mi amiga, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos — No importa lo que pase y aunque tengas que esperar, la vida te pondrá al lado del Trunks de este tiempo.

La sonrisa triste de Kalette demostró que eso no era lo que ella creía.

 _Trunks_

Trataba de erradicar el sueño que tenía. Después de comer me quedé dormido y mi madre me despertó para decirme que ella estaba aquí. Kalette vino a verme un año después de nuestro último encuentro. Aunque estaba emocionado por verla de nuevo, también sentía un profundo dolor en mi pecho, porque ahora sí, la despedida sería definitiva.

Cuando me fui por primera vez me llevé la esperanza conmigo. Sabía que después de un año la volvería a ver y eso me animaba cada día al despertar. Pero ahora, ya nunca más regresaría. Podía, con la máquina del tiempo, pero no debía. Ya no quería seguir alterando el tiempo y en verdad, tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo. Debía pensar un poco en las personas y dejar de arruinar los tiempos con mis múltiples visitas.

Llegué a la sala y me mantuve de pie, aguardando a que ella llegara. Mi madre notó mi nerviosismo e hizo bromas con ello. No podía dejar de tocar la pulsera roja de pirita que traía en mi mano derecha y que Shadow me había regalado antes de morir. Sólo me detuve cuando la vi aparecer. Era ella, Kalette, tan bella y fresca como siempre.

No esperé a que llegara hasta mí. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos sin poder controlar mis ganas de llorar ni mis deseos de besarla. Sin embargo, cuando buscaba sus labios, Kalette me detuvo y puso un dedo índice en mi boca separándose de mí. Eso me desconcertó un poco. Su sonrisa me devolvió la paz de forma inmediata.

— Cierra los ojos — susurró ella.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté no porque no entendiera, sino porque no tenía idea de lo que planeaba. Decidí hacerle caso.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. Su perfume inundó mi nariz y en mi mente aparecieron de nuevo aquellos momentos en la Montaña Paoz, en la Habitación del Tiempo, en el Torneo de Cell. Reviví nuestros momentos de amor, alegría, tristeza, enojo y angustia juntos y me di cuenta que ahora ella significaba paz, que durante esos días de temor e incertidumbre, Kalette siempre estuvo a mi lado haciéndome ver que el mundo no era tan malo como creía.

Kalette tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó hacia a ella. Sentí cómo desamarraba la pulsera roja de Shadow y la quitaba. Luego, puso otra en mi muñeca. No tenía idea de cómo era, pero se sentía igual. Ahora, tomó mi mano y dentro de ella colocó la pulsera que recién me había quitado.

— Esa pulsera que tienes en la mano debes devolvérsela a su dueña — añadió en un tono muy dulce.

Entonces abrí los ojos.

Lo único que recuerdo de ese momento es que de mis ojos brotaron raudales de lágrimas que no parecían tener final y que enfrente de mí estaban dos mujeres iguales, vestidas de la misma forma, llamadas de la misma manera, pero con historias totalmente diferentes.

— Trunks, para mí es un honor entregarte a Shadow — expresó Kalette con la voz entrecortada, pero manteniendo siempre la sonrisa. Era la única de la sala que no estaba llorando, pues Gohan, mi madre y mis abuelos, que contemplaban la escena, habían derramado, como mínimo, algunas cuántas lágrimas, pero ella no.

Frente a mí ahora estaba Shadow, a quien nunca esperé volver a ver. Mi corazón latía tan a prisa que pensé que en algún momento saldría de mi pecho. Después de vernos un par de segundos, la estreché entre mis brazos y ella a mí. Entre lágrimas, sus labios encontraron a los míos y volvimos a sentir el amor que tanta esperanza nos había dado en un futuro destruido. Un futuro que ahora estaba en paz, y para mí, la paz era Kalette.

Mientras besaba a Shadow volteé a verla, pero ella no nos miraba. Estaba estática viendo hacia la ventana con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Podía significar tranquilidad, resignación, dolor, pero nunca paz y yo tenía que devolvérsela antes de volver a mi tiempo y a mi vida.

 _Kalette_

Sabía que eso iba a ocurrir y por ello aprendí a controlar mis emociones en el año que pasó entre la ida y el regreso de Trunks. A pesar de que me sentía feliz por él y Shadow, mi cuerpo sólo reaccionaba con impulsos de tristeza. Mis ojos se humedecían solos y mi pecho agitado me cortaba la respiración. Yo ya no quería estar en este lugar. No podía romper mi promesa de llorar frente a ellos, por lo que necesitaba irme para llorar a solas todo lo que quisiera.

Gracias a la intervención de Bulma, Gohan y yo nos quedamos a comer con su familia. Incluso Vegeta apareció para saludar a su hijo y ver a Shadow. Sin efusividad les deseó lo mejor y que tuvieran hijos fuertes y dignos de la raza saiyajin.

Cuando terminamos la comida, Trunks me pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar apartado del jardín, para hablar conmigo. No quería, pero le dije que sí. Salimos del comedor y nos marchamos debajo de un árbol de cerezo que tenía ya pocos pétalos rosas. Ahora lucía un verde vigoroso, señal de que el verano estaba por llegar.

— ¿Ahora qué pasará contigo? — preguntó él mirándome a los ojos. Yo evitaba su mirada.

— ¿Qué pasará de qué? Viviré mi vida — respondí sin tantas ganas.

— Kalette, te has llevado la parte más difícil de esto. Gracias a ti Shadow y yo estaremos juntos, pero tú quedarás sola.

— De todos modos esto iba a pasar, Trunks. Pero ahora, tú la tendrás a ella y eso es suficiente para que yo esté feliz. Y no, no quedaré sola, tengo a Gohan, él es mi familia — respondí sinceramente y mirándolo por primera vez en la charla. Le sonreí.

— Gohan y tú — susurró Trunks — Él es la persona que estará a tu lado siempre en este tiempo. Kalette, tú y él podrían estar juntos más adelante…

¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza este muchacho? Estaba insinuando que Gohan y yo… ¡Eso sí era demasiado!

— ¿Tantos viajes en el tiempo te afectaron el cerebro, verdad Trunks? — le dije agitando las manos y dándole la espalda.

— Kalette, tú y él podrían casarse en un futuro. ¿Quién mejor que él para estar contigo? — añadió. Me enfurecí más.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estás loco!

— Así no tienes que esperarme, yo sólo soy un bebé, Kalette, yo también quiero que seas feliz — dijo con un tono de voz que me desarmó.

Volteé a verlo y sólo pude abrazarlo mientras mi alma se desahogaba en forma de lágrimas. Lloré por no sé cuánto tiempo, y en cuanto abrí los ojos, vi que Shadow y Gohan se acercaban a nosotros. Ella me miró con compasión y bajó la mirada por saber que estaba sufriendo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato.

Después, levanté mi rostro, volteé a ver a Shadow y le dije de forma tajante:

— Te pido perdón de antemano por lo que voy a hacer. Pero lo hago porque nunca más lo volveré a ver.

Ella sólo levantó la cara y en sus ojos mostró la sorpresa por mis palabras. Entonces me dirigí a Trunks.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! — le grité en su cara — Y siempre te amaré.

Después de esto, lo atraje fuertemente hacia a mí y le di un beso en los labios. No sé cuánto duró. Cuando separé nuestras bocas, lo miré a los ojos por última vez, en sus rostro por fin había paz.

Entonces lo solté. Me di la vuelta, corrí hacia Gohan y tomada de su mano, emprendí el viaje de vuelta a casa a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta aventura! Este fanfic lo ideé desde que tenía 12 años (tengo 26 jajaja) y por fin pude escribirlo. Sus comentarios, críticas y elogios me sirvieron muchísimo y de verdad, no puedo hacer más que agradecer por su enorme apoyo. ¡Espero que pronto podamos leernos de nuevo y vamos, que esto aún no termina!**

 **Un abrazo y hasta siempre.**


	37. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

 _Shadow_

Sentada frente al arroyo que atraviesa la ciudad, contemplo el atardecer. Disfruto de los tonos naranjas y rojos del cielo. Las luces de los edificios comienzan a encenderse y el murmullo en las calles cada vez suena con más fuerza.

Algunos jovencitos caminan con los audífonos puestos, escuchando sus melodías preferidas, otros pasean en pareja, tomados de la mano. Padres corren por las calles con sus pequeños tomados de la mano y algunos más simplemente avanzan solos con destino a quién sabe dónde.

Volteo a mi derecha y el rosal está tan vigoroso como desde que lo conozco, hace unos seis o siete años. Varias flores están marchitas y sus pétalos vuelan con el ligero viento que nos acaricia. Es mayo y las lluvias están por comenzar.

A lo lejos los veo. Sonrío para mí misma y repito lo afortunada que soy por tenerlos a ambos. Él ya me vio sentada y me saluda agitando su mano derecha. Con la izquierda sujeta al pequeñito cuyos ojos brillan al verme.

Inmediatamente invita a su padre a caminar más deprisa mientras le da un lengüetazo el enorme helado de sabores que sostiene. Me pongo de pie para recibirlos a ambos con un abrazo.

Y sonrío, sonrío por tenerlos, sonrío por ser feliz, sonrío porque vivimos en paz desde hace cinco años.

— ¿Cómo están las mujeres más bellas del universo? — preguntó él mientras acariciaba mi poco abultado vientre.

— Trunks, ¿cómo sabes que es niña? — pregunté — Puede que sea otro niño.

— Yo sé que es niña — dijo él antes de darme un beso en los labios.

Luego tomó en sus brazos al pequeñito y le preguntó:

— Y tú, Gohan, ¿quieres un hermanito o una hermanita?

Él chiquito no respondió. Para él era más importante continuar comiendo su helado.

Caminamos juntos hasta el auto y volvimos a casa. Trunks y yo llevábamos una vida más "normal" desde que volvimos a nuestra época. Tras ese viaje, decidimos estar juntos para siempre. Un año después nos casamos, sobre todo, por la insistencia de los hombres ilustres de la ciudad que querían una celebración en honor del "salvador del mundo".

Poco después supe que alguien crecía dentro de mí y meses más tarde llegó Gohan, llamado así en honor a mi gran amigo y al maestro de Trunks.

Era un pequeñito muy valiente y orgulloso, con todo el poder de los saiyajin reflejado en sus ojos negros, quizá los de Vegeta, quizá los de mi padre Cabbage, pero siempre un saiyajin.

Para darle descanso a su madre, Trunks decidió hacerse cargo de la Corporación Cápsula, por lo que se volvió un hombre de negocios muy ocupado. Si ustedes lo vieran... Sin embargo, yo insistí que a pesar de su trabajo, debía continuar entrenando. Por supuesto, yo lo hago y le enseño a nuestro hijo cómo ser un guerrero.

No lo sé. Quizá más adelante aparezca un ki poderoso que nos haga bendecir el momento en que decidimos no dejar las peleas.

 _Kalette_

Es mayo. El aire corre fresco en la montaña Paoz. Han pasado cuatro años desde que estuve en este lugar por última vez. Ahora he regresado y antes de ir a la que fue mi casa, debía detenerme aquí.

En este lugar, hace siete años viví los momentos más felices de mi vida. Aquí estuve con él, aquí vivimos nuestro amor y aquí tuvimos esperanza en un momento de convulsión. También aquí fui feliz con mi pequeño saiyajin, quien seguramente ahora es un gran saiyajin.

Me siento en el verde pasto frente a la laguna, me quito mis zapatos y meto los pies en el agua. Qué divertido. Después de mucho tiempo volví a sonreír y me por fin comprendí que uno siempre regresa a los lugares que lo hicieron feliz.

Después de que derrotamos a Cell y Trunks regresó a su época con Shadow, traté de continuar mi vida al lado de Gohan, Milk y el pequeño Goten.

A todos mis conocidos les preocupaba lo que yo pudiera sufrir por la ausencia de Trunks y acordaron pedirle a Uranai Baba que con sus hechizos me borrara todas las memorias sobre él. Fingí aceptar que era una buena idea, pero en secreto le dije que no era necesario, que yo quería mantener esos recuerdos así que ella también fingió haber cumplido. Claro, todo lo hizo de mala gana porque no tenía el millón de zenis que ella quería cobrarme por sus servicios.

El mundo había girado demasiado de prisa para mí en los últimos años y tenía que volver a la normalidad. Lo hizo, pero después todo fue demasiado... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Normal? ¿Aburrido?

Mi sangre saiyajin quería acción y aunque de vez en cuando entrenaba con Gohan, no era lo mismo que vivir batallas reales. Soy tan tonta que la paz no me llenaba. Podría entrenar con Vegeta, pero no quería encontrarme con el pequeño Trunks, a pesar de todo, no estaba lista para verlo. Hacía mucha falta Gokú.

Entonces decidí marcharme, pero con la promesa de que volvería. Goten entonces tenía tres años y ya mostraba una fuerza enorme. Milk y mi pequeño saiyajin no estarían solos.

Viajé al espacio a tratar de encontrarme. Recorrí muchos planetas y sistemas aprendiendo algunas técnicas y formas de pelear. También pregunté por si alguien sabía algo de mis padres, pero no encontré respuesta. Nunca supe a ciencia cierta si ellos murieron en algún momento. Quizá seguían con vida, pero en algún lugar apartado del espacio.

Pero cuando sentí la necesidad de estar con las personas que me querían y quería, volví, tal como se lo prometí a ellos. ¿Cómo estarán? Supongo que muy bien. Milk debe estar feliz con sus dos hijos, a pesar de que Gokú no está con ellos. Goten debe tener 7 años, uno más que Trunks, que ahora tiene 8. Al menos ya son menos años para "esperarlo", ¡ja!

A decir verdad, dudo que él se enamore de mí conociéndome ya como una mujer adulta siendo un niño, pero si en algún momento lo veo, debo fingir indiferencia, recuerden que todos, incluso Gohan, creen que mis memorias sobre él fueron borradas.

Ah, Gohan, mi gran amigo, mi hermano. Él si ya debe ser todo un hombrecito de 17 años. ¿Cómo estará? Ojalá que más fuerte que nunca.

Pero… ¿por qué imaginarlo, si puedo verlos a todos pronto?

Saco mis pies del agua, espero a que sequen y me marcho volando a toda velocidad a la casa de Gokú mientras cruzo el cielo azul que resplandece como nunca.

* * *

¿Creian que todo acababa así de repente? Emmm, ¡pues no! Ese final lo imaginé así de abrupto porque creo que no había más qué decir en aquél momento, pero hoy sí, por eso les traje el epílogo, para que tengan idea de qué pasó con los personajes y también de que en algún momento, si surge alguna idea, puedo continuar escribiendo. ¡Gracias por leer, les repetiré siempre!

 **GohanSuperSaiyajinNivel2 - ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios tan geniales en la historia. Sí, yo también escribí esta historia pensando en que Trunks merecía un final feliz. Pero tenía que llegar Akira-sensei a hacer todo polvo con esa saga de Black (¡que yo adoro!). Le tocó sufrir de más al pobre. Qué bueno que te gustó la conclusión y yo puse lo de "esto no ha terminado" porque tenía pensado subir el Epílogo un día después, pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué has hecho mencionando una posible continuación usando la Saga de Black? Has despertado esta curiosidad en mí y las ganas de tener una idea buena para hacerla, tomando en cuenta además que Zamasu es de mis personajes favoritos. Así que puede que continúe en algún momento :) Gracias de nuevo por esto.**

 **PD. Sí, ya era necesario que cumpliera con la niña que fui y escribiera esto.**

 **AaronVS3: Bueno, te he dejado más qué leer ahora :D Gracias por todos tus comentarios en todos los capítulos:**

 **Carmen: ¡Hola Carmencita! Gracias por tanto cariño hacia mi historia, de verdad que tus comentarios siempre fueron de los que mucho me animaban a seguir escribiendo. Sé que pudo haberle faltado algo pero necesitaba hacerlo así, cortar todo de un sólo golpe. Así lo hizo Kalette, ya sabemos como es :) Por eso te dejé otro poquito para leer ahora. Ojalá te guste.**

 **Y uff, qué decir de tus comentarios. No, gracias a ti por leer esto, atender los detalles y siempre dejar unas reviews increíbles. También gracias por valorar esta historia al decir que es uno de los mejores fics que has leído. ¡Es maravilloso leer esto! Bien, espero que sigamos leyéndonos y emocionándonos con estas historias.**

Y bien, como spoiler: Ya tengo el boceto de un nuevo fanfic donde volverán los personajes de esta historia, aunque en otra situación diferente, será una historia ajena a esta. Pero claro, no puedo asegurar nada, pero quizá un día me anime a retomar algo sobre In The Shadows y Luz de Día. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo y un abrazo a todos!


End file.
